


Inky Sketches

by Gears112



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2D Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Exploring Characters, Gen, Many AUs, Multi, Possible ideas for future stories and what not, backstories, story drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 72
Words: 43,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: Series of Drabbles, One-Shots, and prompts of ideas related to Bendy and the Ink Machine. Prompts/Suggestions are welcomed and Many AUs will be shown and mentioned here.Enjoy!





	1. A Different Kind of 'Ink'

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was inspired by Shinyzango on Tumblr and ZanzaFlux's "Slice of Life" series. Mentions of a character from the "Dream Snooping" story by CyberFlow (which was inspired by SquigglyDigg's Toon Henry AU)

**A Different Kind of 'Ink'**

“What’cha doin?” Joshua didn’t even look up at the demon peering over his shoulder.

“Working on a design for a client.” The toon’s eyes lit up in surprise.

“You’re an illustrator like Henry too?!” Joshua looked at the demon and chuckled.

“Not exactly, Bendy.” Joshua explained. “My canvases are slightly different than Henry.” Bendy’s jaw dropped.

“Can I see ‘em, please??” Joshua shot a look at Henry, the older man, getting ready for work.

“I dunno, Bendaroo…It’s usually at my work...It’s up to Henry…” Henry looked up.

“Henry, please can I go see where Joshua has his illustrations?” Bendy begged and Henry looked momentarily concerned before Joshua spoke up.

“It won’t be a bother, I’m sure the others will definitely be excited to see him.” Joshua beamed. “Besides, Nancy and Jeff got a bet going on whether I’ve been making it up; loser buys ice cream.” Bendy’s eyes lit up at the mention of the treat, earning laughter from the two men.

“Sounds like a good idea. How about I’ll meet you there after work?” The two nodded and Henry smiled. “Don’t get into too trouble, alright?” Joshua beamed.

“I make no such promises.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Well, well, Joshy,” A man with bright green hair leaning against a table as Joshua and Bendy entered. “Looks like Nancy wins the bet.” Bendy’s eyes were wide as he stared at the hair.

“Whoa…” Bendy whispered. “Your hair is green…”

“Yep, decided that green was the way to go this month.” The man chuckled.

“Bendy, this is Chris, Chris, this is Bendy.” Bendy held out his hand and Chris hopped over the table and shook the demon’s hand. Bendy’s jaw dropped at the drawings on the man’s legs. Chris chuckled.

“You like ‘em?” Chris beamed before pointing to the one of a woman sitting on an anchor. “This one was done by Joshy,” Bendy looked at the other man who blushed in mild embarrassment.

“You did that?”

“Yeah, I did, though Chris was a bit squirmy….” Chris puffed his cheeks, and Bendy noticed that Chris had more drawings along his neck and arms.

“Whoa…” The little demon said quietly. “You’ve got a lot of drawings on you…how long do those take?” Chris raised an eyebrow.

“You planning on getting a tattoo today?” Chris asked teasingly. “I’m sure Joshy will be able to do something cool for you after he’s done with his client, right man?” Joshua chuckled.

“I don’t think Henry will be ok with that..”

“But I can just wipe it off later, so he’d never know.” Joshua and Chris shot each other a look, concerning Bendy, but before he could ask, another person with drawings came in.

“Hey, boys~” The woman said before seeing Bendy. “Is that?”

“Uh, Nancy, this is Bendy, Bendy, this is Nancy…” Bendy beamed and held out his hand for Nancy to shake.

“Pleasure to meet ya ma’am!” Bendy said before something caught his eyes. “Whoa! That’s me!” He pointed to the tattoo on her arm, which was Bendy in his outfit from the ‘Dancing Demon’ short. Nancy beamed.

“Yeap, my first tattoo, of one of my favorite characters.” Bendy’s eyes widened in delight. “And I’m glad to see that you aren’t crazy Josh. Well, crazier than normal.” Joshua rolled his eyes playfully before pulling out his designs and handing them to Nancy. “Are these for my back piece-Ah, Joshy! This’ll be perfect!” She beamed at him. “This looks amazing! I can’t wait to get this done!”

“Yeah, but I need to talk to Bendy for a second.” Joshua said, confusing Bendy as the man pulled him aside to one of the couches and sat down. “Bendy, do you not know what tattoos are?” Bendy scrunched up his face, confused by this question.

“Well, they’re drawings you put on yourself.” Joshua nodded slowly.

“Technically, yes” Joshua said slowly before sighing and rolling up his sleeve, revealing a large star tattoo, half blue and half gold with two dog tags around the star. “Bendy, I want you to read the dog tags on there.” Bendy was beyond confused but looked at the two tags and slowly reading the tags; Jonathan Foster and-

“One of them has Henry’s name on ‘em!” Joshua nodded before Bendy frowned. “Why do you have Henry’s name on your arm? Do you not remember his name?” Joshua chuckled before shaking his head.

“No, I had wanted to honor two important men in my life.” Joshua looked at Bendy’s reaction and got his answer on what Bendy knew about tattoos. “I got this when I was 18…”

“You got permanent paint to stay that long?”

“Bendy, tattoos are ink etched under the skin. It’s doesn’t ever come off.” Bendy’s eyes widened in horror as he looked back between Joshua’s face and the tattoo.

“W-Why?” Bendy managed out, trying to keep his composure.

“Lots of reason for different people. Some to remember, some to show their love of something or someone...” Joshua explained. “For me, like I said, I wanted to honor two important people in my life; Henry,” He pointed to the dog tag with Henry’s name on it before moving to the other dog tag. “And my dad Jonathan. Both of them were in the army, in the same unit for a while.” Bendy nodded slowly. “And the colors are important as well; the blue means the person served in the military.”

“And the gold?” Bendy asked warily and Joshua smiled softly.

“It means that the person died in combat. My dad died a hero, Bendy, so there’s no need to feel bad…” He patted the demon between the horns. “And before you ask, the process doesn’t hurt that much, and if it does hurt, we stop immediately.” Joshua chuckled. “I mean Dave 60 still has a back piece of a dinosaur to finish coloring for the past year. And another important thing is that we never force anybody to get a tattoo, in fact we try to dissuade people if we think something’s not right.” Bendy blinked slowly, unsure of what to think before Joshua snapped his fingers. “Wait a minute, there’s something that isn’t technically permanent, but’s it’s not really technically permanent…” Bendy perked up.

“What is it?”

“It’s called a ‘temporary tattoo…it’s usually for little kids, cause you apply it and wash it off with water, or put it on using body paint.”

“Body paint?” Bendy asked slowly.

“Paint that’s safe to put on the body, and washes off easier. I know a lot of filmmakers and stuff use them to make something...Nancy can explain it better, she’s been studying that whole special effects thing....” Bendy nodded slowly. “If you want, you can sit in on the session and see how the tattooing works…But I totally understand if you want to stay out here in the lobby or if you want me to call Henry to pick you up.” Benny thought about it for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“If it’s ok with Nancy, I’ll sit in…”

.

* * *

 

.

“What are you doing?” Nancy chuckled as the demon was looking over the woman’s shoulder across from Joshua.

“I’m shaving the area the design is going onto.”

“Why?”

“So there’s clean lines.” Nancy mused as she leaned on her elbows and looked at bed, laying on the cot like bench. “And there’s no accidental ingrown hairs or infections…Then he’ll apply the outline of the design and then he’ll start the magic.” Bendy paled.

“M-magic?” Nancy raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a figure of speak, Bendy.” Joshua said simply as he picked up the tattoo gun and held near his ear to make sure it was clean. “Nancy’s a tad dramatic.”

“Am not,” She pouted before looking at Bendy, who was staring at the tattoo gun in a mix of awe and mild terror. “So, Mr. Bendy, I heard that you’re curious about the movie monster making?” Bendy turned to her.

“What?”

“You know the stuff in the theaters, Wolfman, the Mummy, Frankenstein, Swamp Thing?” Bendy tilted his head in confusion and Nancy’s jaw dropped. “You haven’t seen any of them?” She turned her head to look at Joshua. “Joshy!”

“What?” Joshua said as he grabbed the outline of the design, giving her a look. “Look, I mow Henry’s yard and do mild plumbing and electric work. I have no control over what Henry’s tastes in movies are.” Nancy feigned offense.

“No excuses! You are supposed to show the greatest films ever!” Joshua rolled his eyes and Bendy couldn’t help but start laughing. “Tch, tch, tch, after the session, I’m taking you three to my house and we’re marathoning every monster movie.” She looked at Bendy. “And don’t cha worry about it being scary; ain’t scary when you know how they make it look like that and when they goof up the makeup.” She mused as Joshua started up the machine. Bendy gulped slowly. “What’s up buttercup?”

“Are you sure it won’t hurt?” Bendy asked, Nancy looked at him, obviously concerned and patted the demon’s shoulder.

“It’ll be ok Bendy, it’s like getting a shot; if you don’t focus on it, it won’t hurt. And besides, I need to finish up my piece.”

“Piece?” Bendy looked at Joshua who smiled slightly.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Bendy pouted, earning some chuckling.

“It’ll be worth it, bud.”

“So while we wait, I wanna know more about you little guy.” Nancy said, getting Bendy’s attention. Bendy started to tell her about living with Henry, and some of the adventures he had gotten himself into, both engrossing himself and Nancy, so much, that it was a genuine surprise when Joshua turned off the machine.

“Alright, we’re done. Let’s take a look.”

“Really?!” Bendy exclaimed. “But I was just getting to the part about the prank I pulled on those rude preachers!”

“How about over ice cream, then?” Joshua offered as he helped Nancy up and over to the mirror. “Alright, turn and look you two.” Nancy looked and Bendy looked at the tattoo, earning a gasp from Nancy.

“Oh my god...Joshy...this is,”

“That looks like Alice!” Bendy exclaimed as he pointed to the tattoo, a mixture of realistic and stylized portrait of Alice Angel, looking up to the ceiling with her halo seemingly glowing and reaching to Nancy’s spine. For Bendy, it looked like Alice had just emerged from Nancy, not at all like how Sammy described the ink and how lost to the ink he was. He looked up at Nancy and his face fell as he saw tears in Nancy’s eyes. “M-Ms. Nancy?”

“I-It’s perfect, Joshua…” Nancy managed out. “It’s exactly what I dreamed of….” Bendy nervously tugged her on her pant leg.

“Are you ok?” She looked at him and smiled.

“Y-Yeah, I’m ok, Bendy...just feeling a bit emotional…” Bendy raised an eyebrow. “One of my mom’s best friends, she practically was like an aunt to me...she was an actress, and she voiced this character….” Nancy wiped her eyes. “A-And she always encouraged me, even if it wasn’t proper for a girl to do…” Bendy nodded slowly, knowing full well who she was talking about as Nancy coughed. “Well, we better go get Jeff and get some ice cream.”

“Wait!” Bendy exclaimed, earning both’s attention. The demon blushed and looked at the ground. “Um...t-t-thank you for letting me tag along Mr. Joshua...and telling me about this type of inking thing….i-it’s a lot better and nicer than I thought it would be...”

“It’s no problem, Bendy.” Joshua said as he placed his hands in his pockets, before his face changed as he pulled out a small piece of paper. “Oh! Hey, it looks like I still have that temporary tattoo…” He looked at Bendy. “Would you like it bud?”

.

* * *

 

.

“And they never knew what hit ‘em!” Bendy said before shoving another spoonful of chocolate cookie dough ice cream in his mouth, earning chuckles from the two tattoo artists, Jeff having called in sick with a stomach bug he caught, to which Bendy inquired why he didn’t just let the bug go, but Henry said he would explain later.

“That’s rich, Bendy,” Nancy chuckled. “Wish I could’ve been there to see their faces, those guys think no means yes, and bugger off means oh please keep coming to see me and tell me how I’m such a horrible person for tattooing my own body.” She rolled her eyes.

“But they’re really pretty,” Bendy argued before his face fell. “But I guess they must think anything ink related is bad.” Henry frowned slightly, sensing his friend’s disappointment as Nancy scoffed.

“Please, if it isn’t how they believe the Bible is worded, it’s the devil.” She said before looking at Joshua. “Joshy, tell ‘i'm about that old prank you did to Mr. Roberts,” Joshua’s face became the shade of his strawberry ice cream before sighing.

“I had a record player that wasn't that heavy…” He started. “And I had some rock vinyls, so me and a few other of the kids decided to mess with Mr. Roberts, he’s the organ player, uptight guy…”

“We’ve seen him.” Henry muttered as Joshua continued.

“So we put my player up in the old church attic, right above the organ, and while I was up there, the rest of the guys were in church and whenever the preacher or Mr. Roberts would go on a lecture about the ‘evil temptations’ teens had to face, the guys gave me a signal and I’d play the record. Mr. Roberts face would always get this weird expression and go red every time he heard it.” He made a face, earning laughter from Bendy.

“So you were the supposed demon haunting the church, eh?” Henry asked and Joshua shrugged.

“Well, I’m hardly as darling as he is,” Bendy beamed as Joshua pointed to him. “You wanna show Henry your ink?” Henry raised an eyebrow in moderate confusion as Bendy looked at Nancy and Joshua before showing Henry his inner wrist; a small flag temporary tattoo was fading against his own ink.

“Whadda think Henry? Joshua said it’s not permanent and it’s kinda like his tattoo!” Nancy hid a smile behind her hand as Henry stared at the tattoo. “And Nancy was right, it didn’t hurt cause I wasn’t thinking about it when Joshua put it on! Don’t you like it Henry?” Henry looked up at the demon and chuckled.

“It’s a good one, bud. But we’ll have to remove it before we see June again…I’ll never hear the end of it if she finds out I let her nephew get a tattoo.” Bendy snorted and giggled.

“I guess you’re right Henry!”


	2. Surprise Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shoot-off of a "Good AU" where Joey didn't go completely off the deep end when bringing Bendy to life, and the studio is still up and running. Henry and Joey did go their separate ways and didn't keep in contact.
> 
> Also Bendy a cutie-patootie

......

“Joey, who’s this?” Joey looked up from his sketching as an old photo was shoved in his face by his creation. Joey blinked as the gloved toon finger rapidly pointed to the only woman in the picture, who was holding a much younger appearing Joey, before smiling softly.

“That’s my younger sister, Bendy. This was taken before I left to make my studio.” Bendy’s eyes widened in awe, amazed that his creator had a sibling. Joey chuckled before taking the photo and looking at it. “The family had business in Germany and my parents wanted me to go, but she helped them understand the importance of my dream.”

“And that was me~!” Bendy sang as Joey chuckled, before ruffling the demon’s ‘fur’. “Can I see Joey? Huh. huh, huh? I wanna meet her! Please Joey!!!” Joey sighed softly.

“I would if I knew where she was.” Joey admitted. “I haven’t heard from her since this picture was taken. She’s probably-”

“In Pari~ eating lots of stinky old cheese~?” Joey smiled, though Bendy noted that it was bittersweet. 

“Perhaps little darling, perhaps. Now, why don’t you see if Sammy needs any help with the new episode, alright?” Bendy nodded and made his way out, though he kept thinking about Joey’s face when he talked about his sister, before a lightbulb literally and figuratively appeared over his head; he could find Joey’s sister and bring her to visit! The dancing demon beamed with his plan before going to the music department, figuring that Sammy, Norman, or even Wally could help him find out where Joey’s sister was.

.

* * *

 

.

“I’ll get it,” Maria said as she got to the door, wiping her hands on her pant legs before opening the door. “Hello…?” She looked at the ground and saw what she thought was a small child in an oversized hoodie and scarf. “Um...who are you?”

“My name’s Bendy ma’am!” The bundle said excitedly. “Is this where Maria Drew lives?”

“That’s my maiden name, but yes, that’s my name.” Maria said slowly as the bundle took her hand and shook it excitedly. “Um?!”

“Honey, who is it?” A male voice asked and Maria turned to the voice.

“Um, Henry, you ought to come here….” Bendy raised an eyebrow as an older man came to the door, running a hand through his hair, before the demon gasped.

“Henry! It’s been a long time since I saw ya!” Bendy exclaimed as he took off his hoodie, earning wide eyes from the two adults. “Joey ‘n everybody misses ya! Hey, why are you here with her? And Misses Maria Drew, why’d you call him Honey? His name is Henry! I mean I know that it starts and ends the same, buy I’ve never heard of anybody named Honey,” Bendy was excitedly chatting away as the two looked at each other, obviously over their heads. “Oh! Henry, Misses Maria! Why don’t you two come back with me to the studio?! Come on, please, please, please??”

.

* * *

 

.

Joey was pacing in front of the studio, attempting to both calm himself down and keep from strangling Wally. How could that janitor fall for the most simplest of Bendy's plans?! Joey was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw a car pull into the parking lot. 

“Joey~!” Joey saw Bendy hop out of the car. “I found her!! And I found Henry!!” Joey was about to ask what he meant before he saw the woman come out of the car.

“M-Maria?” He managed out and the woman turned her attention to Joey before a smile erupted on her face.

“JoJo!” She exclaimed before running over and embraced him. Joey couldn’t help but laugh and swung his sister around, though it wasn’t so much of a swing and more of a small twirl. “Oh JoJo, I’ve missed you!” 

“As did I Mimi,” Joey said, trying to catch his breath. “I haven’t heard from you in so long, what happened?” Maria looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

“Mama and Papa tried marrying me off, I ran away, and then a World War happened.” Joey’s face must’ve been priceless as Maria chuckled. “They are fine, they decided to stay there. I moved back and...well…” She chuckled softly. “I got-”

“Joey?!” Joey looked behind Maria and saw his former friend being dragged over by his creation, completely oblivious to what he did.

“Henry?!” Joey exclaimed before looking at his sister who had a sheepish, yet cheeky, grin. Joey looked back at Henry. “You married my sister?!” Henry chuckled nervously.

“30 years really fly by, don’t they bud?”


	3. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Zanaflux's Slice of Life series, here's a little take on how Maria and Henry's proposal went down.  
> Alternate title can also be summed up as: Henry Makes Himself a Fool

...

“I’m coming!” Maria said quickly as she wiped her hands on the sides of her dress before opening the door. “Hellooo….?” The brunette woman on the other side on the door blinked in surprise before looking at a slip of paper and checking the number of the door. “Who are you?”

“June, Henry’s sister, who are you?” Maria blinked slowly.

“I’m Maria, his girlfriend.” Both women looked at each other before stepping back. “Please, come in, I think we’re going to need a drink and a seat. Hope you don’t mind something strong for 3 O’Clock in the afternoon.” After getting the drinks Maria sat down across from June, a million thoughts racing through her mind; Henry never mentioned anything about his sister, or any members of his family now that she thought about it. In fact, there was an awful amount of this she didn’t know about the man she dated.

“So,” Maria perked at the woman’s voice. “How long have you known my brother?”

“Um, well, I was a nurse where he was stationed at…” Maria admitted. “But we didn’t actually meet until a few months ago…” Maria smiled. “My Papa was looking for a handyman for the house, so he put it in an ad,” She smiled slightly. “And Henry answered it…unfortunately Papa couldn’t speak English very well, so I had to explain to Henry that unless he could speak Portuguese, Papa wouldn’t be able to hire him...but Henry said it wouldn’t be a problem, a quick learner, he said…” June couldn’t help but chuckle.

“And what happened?”

“Oh, he came over again, and he told my father, “Onde está o banheiro da cabra?” all, while he had the biggest grin on his face as he said that,” Maria giggled. “Completely unaware that he asked Papa where the goat’s bathroom was!” June leaned back, clutching her stomach as she laughed. “Papa’s face was priceless as he looked me square in the face and asked ‘What kind of man has a bathroom for his goat? Is that an American thing to have?” Maria squeaked as she tried to catch her breath, the memory of the moment having never lost the humor of it.

“That sounds like my brother, alright!” June laughed before catching her breath and smiling at Maria. Maria’s laughter quieted down. “He’s a bit hardheaded.” Maria snorted.

“Não sei disso! Don’t I know it, June! Has he always been this hard-headed?” Judging by June’s snort, Henry’s sister had plenty of stories to answer that question.

“Oh, Maria, lemme tell you about the time Henry decided that he was going to be the one to make breakfast for our parents,” The door opened and the man the two were laughing about walked in. “Henry!”

“June-bug?” He exclaimed looking at both women. “Uh…”

“Henry, you didn’t tell me you had such a lovely irma ~ ,” Maria mused, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. “And not telling her about me, tch,” Henry blushed.

“I was going to,” He admitted. “I just wasn’t ready yet….” June raised an eyebrow and the playful look in Maria’s eyes fell as she sat forward.

“Henry…?” Maria asked slowly, as if she didn’t want to think of what that meant. “W-What do you mean by not ready?”

“Henry…” June said sternly as she stood up to face her brother, who wasn’t looking at either of them. She studied her brother carefully before she realized what Henry meant. “You sentimental old man.” She teased, punching his shoulder playfully. Henry looked at her in confusion before his face went red, leaving Maria to look at the two in confusion, wondering if there was some twin-science thingamabob going on between the two; after all, June didn’t say how young she was compared to her brother. “You aren’t going to hide this from her. Not while I’m here.”

“But I-” Henry was cut off by his sister shoving him towards Maria.

“No buts! You do it, or I’ll do it for you!” Maria watched in confusion as Henry shot his sister a dirty look before looking at Maria. He sighed softly.

“I would’ve rather have done this later, when I actually had the ring, but since someone’s hard headed…” Henry sighed and got to one knee and took Maria’s hand. Maria’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth. “Maria, will you marry me?”

.

* * *

 

.

“And then what happened?” Bendy asked as he, Sarah, and Beth were sitting, engrossed in the story Maria was telling. Maria smiled as she looked at her husband and sister in law.

“I said to him, ‘Sim sim! Henry, é claro que me casarei com você!’ and his reaction was pretty much like that Bendy.” Maria said, pointing to Bendy, earning giggles. “But I said yes.”

“That’s so cool!” Sarah exclaimed. “And mom helping Uncle Henry is so sweet!”

“Is the goat story real?” Beth asked and Maria nodded.

“As true as he stands there.” Henry made an embarrassed groan. “He’s definitely gotten better, though Papa still asks to see the goat bathroom,” Bendy started laughing, earning laughter from the other two as June looked at her brother.

“As least she didn’t say anything about the bed story.” Henry groaned in embarrassment as Sarah looked from her uncle to her aunt.

“What’s mom talking about?” Maria chuckled nervously and patted her niece on the head.

“That’s going to have to wait til all of you are much older. And Henry’s telling that one.” 


	4. Toon Ending AU Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU idea that toys with a Toon Henry having to go back to his life after the events of the studio.   
> Also can be summed up as "Henry's got a lot of explaining to do"

...

Maria yawned as she finished setting the timer on the dinner she had in the oven; her husband was going to be home tonight from his visit to his old work studio and his old coworkers. She didn’t understand why he wanted to spend a week down in his old hometown, but she chalked it up to the fact her husband did have a ‘sentimental’ streak. She sighed and checked the time, he had mentioned he would be home in the evening, though he said something about a surprise.

“Wonder what he meant by that…” She muttered aloud. “I swear if it’s another dog he wants to adopts, I’m going-” She didn’t finish as the door opened. “Oh! Henry? Is that you?”

“Holy Toledo!! Your house is huge!!”

“Oh wow….”

“Mmmm, something smells good! Henry, what could be cooking?” Maria raised an eyebrow as she quickly walked to the front door before being nearly run over by a small black-toon like thing, yelling about windows. Maria barely managed out a confused ‘huh’ before a large toon wolf brushed past her on the other side, when the first small creature called for a Boris while in the kitchen. She spun slightly and ended up tripping over her own two feet, stumbling and landing into the arms of her husband. At least judging from his familiar chuckling.

“Hey there doll,” Maria turned and saw a very simplified version of her husband’s face if he was younger. Maria’s jaw dropped as she tried to figure out what question to start with.

“Oh, Henry, who is this?” Maria turned and looked at the black and white angel looking at her before it became too much and Maria’s eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

.

* * *

 

.

“....Nugh... minha cabeça?” Maria managed out as she started to wake up. Henry smiled slightly as his wife opened her eyes. “What happ….?” She trailed off as she saw him in his new form and he chuckled nervously.

“Surprise?” He said as he helped her up. She looked at him and rubbed her eyes.

“Henry, what-how?” She stammered out before frowning. “I better start getting some answers...” Henry opened his mouth to answer.

“Oh wowie!! This is even better than Bacon Soup!!” Maria looked towards the kitchen and saw the toons helping themselves to her cooking. There was an awkward silence before Maria slowly turned to her toonified husband.

“Henry. Explain.” She demanded and he chuckled nervously.

“Well, this is the surprise I mentioned…” He gestured to the toons. “Joey somehow brought them to life…” Maria nodded slowly, looking at them warily before turning her attention to her husband.

“And this…?” She motioned to him and he looked away nervously.

“Well, uh...you see…” Bendy perked up as he heard Henry’s voice. “It kind of...well…”

“Joey turned him into a toon!” Bendy added and Maria raised an eyebrow.

“Your former boss,” She repeated slowly. “Your friend...turned you into a cartoon…?”

“It’s a long story…” Henry said and Maria crossed her arms.

“Then start talking.”


	5. Lead the Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in a similar AU as 'A Different Kind of Ink', with the basic idea that a certain inky monstrosity decides that breaking into Henry's house is a good plan.
> 
> (Major inspiration from ZanaFlux's "Shadow of Things to Come")

...

“Alright, scuzzbucket, only gonna tell you one more time to beat it…” Joshua threatened as he wielded the wrench and stood in front of Sarah and Beth, both girls cowering together, while Nancy was sneaking up from behind on the inky humanoid figure with a bat. Said figure didn’t seem impressed as it gestured to the out cold demon. Luckily before foul words could leave Joshua’s mouth, Nancy swung the bat to rival most professionals to the figure’s head. It made a sickening squelch sound as bat connected with ink, the momentum sending the figure to the ground.

“Jake, take Bendy and the girls and hide.” Nancy ordered and her younger brother looked slightly hesitant. “ _ Now _ !” The teen quickly nodded, obviously more in fear of his sister’s anger than the cartoon demon and quickly coaxed the two girls from their position and awkwardly picked up Bendy before the three ran off to hid. Nancy quickly yanked the bat from it’s tar like landing spot and the two watched as slowly ink moved back into the depression Nancy’s bat made. “The hell is this thing…”

“Don’t know…” Joshua muttered as the thing made an unearthly groan as it struggled to get back up. “Stay the hell down!” He snapped, slamming the wrench against the figure’s head, only to lose the wrench in the grip of the ink. “Shit!” He looked at Nancy, who simply nodded and got ready to swing again, but the figure spoke.

“ **_ThoSE tHAt hARbOR thE MOCkerY of OuR lORd wIll be PUNisHED…_ ** ” Nancy paled as she lowered her bat, trembling ever so slightly.

“S-Sammy?”

.

* * *

 

.

_ “Oh hi Nancy!” 6 year old Joshua piped up as he looked up from the car engine he was ‘helping’ Henry with.  _

_ “Hi Joshy, Hi Mr. Ross.” The pigtailed girl said simply. “Is it ok if I hang out with you guys?” The boy’s face fell slightly. _

_ “Your dad is fighting with Sammy again?” The girl nodded solemnly. “Is it about the short cartoons?” Henry looked up from his work and smiled sympathetically at the girl as she came over and sat next to the toolbox; he may no longer be working at the studio, but it seemed like any news regarding the studio came bounding towards him. _

_ “Yeah, Daddy says that Sammy needs to stop doing Sat-Satan-demon thingys and come back to the church, which I don’t get cause Sammy does come to church every Sunday!” She huffed and pouted. “And then Sammy got mad and says he doesn’t have to listen to him and he’s not just a sheep, which I don’t get either…” _

_ “Yeah, he’s not a sheep; he’s not fluffy enough!” Joshua agreed and Henry couldn’t help but chuckle. _

_ “I suppose you’re right…” Henry said. “And I doubt Sammy can act like a sheep either…” _

_ “Yeah! Cause he doesn’t go bleep like the sheep!” Joshua exclaimed, earning giggling from Nancy as Joshua made attempts at bleating. Henry smiled, though his thoughts were going back to his former coworker; he was curious about what was going on since he had left, but he doubt he’d even make it to the parking lot before getting into a fight with Joey again. He shook his head and decided that it wasn’t worth his effort to be concerned about the past. _

.

* * *

 

.

“Stay the fuck down!” Joshua snapped as he kicked the figure to the side as it lunged for Nancy, who admittedly was in a state of shock.

“T-That can’t be him...D-Dad said he was dead…” She muttered. “H-He said it was an accident…”

“Nancy!” Joshua yelled, snapping Nancy out of it. “Call Henry! Or June! Or hell, I’ll even take Father Lawrence’s help!” The ink figure managed to lunge at Joshua and slam him against the wall. “AUGH!” Nancy quickly ran towards the phone, but slightly smaller ink figures rose up and grabbed her, obviously trying to stop her, while the larger figure was trying to finish Joshua off.

“H-Hey!” Nancy turned and felt her blood run cold as she saw her younger brother holding one of Henry’s wrenches at the end of the halls, trying to keep the fear from being betrayed in his voice. “L-Leave her alone!” He held out his wrench threateningly and Nancy noticed that the figures were pausing before looking back at the taller one, as if confused. “I-I’m warning you! B-Back off from her!” Nancy’s eyes widened in surprise as the creatures slowly and warily eased off Nancy. “T-That’s what I thought!!”

“Jake, where are the girls?” Nancy asked.

“H-Hiding with that demon thing…” That got the bigger figure’s attention as he slammed Joshua against the wall again and dropped the man and turned to them. “H-Ho-Holy guacamole! H-He’s huge! S-Sis, what do we do?!” Nancy backed up towards her brother, noticing that the smaller figures were looking at her brother expectantly, as if-

“Jake,” She whispered towards her brother. “Tell those things to go for the big one…I’m going to make a run for Joshua, make sure he’s ok....” He looked at his sister like she was nuts. “Trust me...I think I got a theory…” Jake gulped and gripped the tool tightly. 

“D-Don’t let that big thing hurt my sister!” Jake yelled as Nancy made a run towards Joshua. The larger lanky figure raised a clawed hand to swipe at her, but one of the smaller ones attempted to tackle the larger one, which worked long enough to keep Nancy on her feet. “Y-Yea!! Way to go!” The larger figure made a low growl and after tossing the smaller figure aside like a rag doll, turned to the boy, who made a small whimper. “O-Oh shoot…”

“ **_wHaT mAKeS YoU tHInk yOu aRe wORtHy of lEAdInG my ShEEp?_ ** ” Jake frowned; being reminded of how his father and the other older men spoke to him, always questioning his worth and just waiting to rub it in that he was going to be a screw up like his siblings.

“Because I am Jacob Lawrence!” The boy snapped, stepping up to the larger figure. “And I know how to teach others into following the teachings of the Lord! And I may be small, but like Daniel as he was led to the lions, I am not afraid! Especially of you, you-you melty guy!!” There was a long moment of silence as the large figure stared at the child, clearly wondering about the child’s sense of self-preservation before the figure straightened, as if getting a message that no one else could hear. It let out a low, almost annoyed, growl and slipped away, the other figures following, save for the one blotch where the one that tried tackling the big one landed. Jake made a quiet prayer that wherever that thing went to, it wasn’t hurting anymore before quickly rushing over to his sister, who was helping Joshua get to his feet.

“Fuck...fuck...Henry and June are going to kill me…” Joshua managed out.

“You’re not supposed to say those words, Mr. Foster.” Jake said sternly and Joshua looked at Jake before rolling his eyes, too tired to argue.

“Yea, whoops, let’s go make sure everyone else is good…”

“And you can tell the girls about how you stood up to that thing…” Nancy said, ruffling her brother’s hair. “Dad’s going to have to watch his back; you’ll be taking the reigns faster than he wants to think.” Jake looked up at her.

“R-Really?”

“For sure,” Nancy said. 

“Or you can go into the evil ruler business.” Joshua offered before getting elbowed by Nancy. “Kidding! Ow...Nanc, that’s sore!”

“If he does, you get to be the damsel in distress. I can barely leave you for ten minutes…” She stated before her face softened softly.

“You ok sis?”

“Yeah...just something that’s bugging me...I’ll figure it out later…”


	6. Dorothy the Demon-Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing out with an AU in which Joey created another character for Bendy's Show, and like Joey does, brings said character to life and then shenanigans. 
> 
> AU idea has AllisonxSusie and AlicexOC elements in.

..

“Joey you mother fu-”

“I’ve got this baby, you rest your voice.” Susie said, stopping her girlfriend before turning to their boss and cussing him out like a sailor. Bendy covered Henry’s ears indignantly as the newly formed, and newly summoned, toon looked at Alice.

“Ms. Angel,” The toon, a female human, though dressed in a tunic and overcoat, much like a hunter. “Is that...normal?” Alice chuckled nervously.

“Well, Mr. Drew doesn’t really give everyone a heads up when he pulls this kind of stuff…”

“Oh...ok….”

“It’ll be fine...Joey’s just getting chewed out by Ms. Susie, then he’ll get chewed by Henry, and e-everthing will be fine!.” Alice couldn’t help but feel a bit flustered by this new toon; the character, named Dorothy, was introduced as a sidekick sort of character to another in the show, named the ‘Reverend’, who was supposed to be trying to kidnap Bendy, but never succeeded due to his incompetent planning or the fact Dorothy was a much nicer person and refused to stand by and let the poor sap he caught and was convinced was a demon get hurt.

And not to mention that Dorothy was also the cutest toon that Alice had certainly ever seen.

“Well...ok…”

“Oh! Misses Dorothy, you wanna see the studio?” Bendy piped up. “I mean Ms. Allison and Susie are gonna be here a while till her voice comes back.” Dorothy raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, cause Joey decided bringing you to life during allergy season was a smart plan,” Allison explained, though her voice hoarse. “I’ve double lost my voice for a bit.” She waved her hand absently. “But don’t worry; I’ll get it back by the weekend, either by the weather changing again, or Joey fixing it to avoid becoming a Misses.” None of the toon quite got that reference, though assuming by the eye roll Henry gave, they figured Susie must’ve had her own magic spells and such. “So go exploring, enjoy,” Dorothy nodded slowly.

“Um...alright…” Alice took Dorothy’s hand, trying to hide a giddy excitement that was bubbling up inside her as Bendy hopped off of Henry’s shoulders and led the way.

.

* * *

 

.

“And then…?” Alice asked slowly, a million thoughts racing through her mind as Dorothy leaned in closer.

“And then I believe they did this…” Dorothy whispered before locking lips with Alice, whose halo spun and there was a loud horn tooting sound before she leaned into the kiss and held Dorothy tightly.

“Susie,” Allison whispered excitedly, patting Susie’s shoulder as the two watched. “Look at our little girls!”

“I know!!” Susie cooed back. “They’re cute!!” Both women squealed quietly in delight before hurrying off to tell their coworkers.


	7. Bendy Recreates Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A take on how Bendy and Joshua met for the first time.

...

“Yo, Mr. Ross?” Joshua called out as he walked into the house. “Mr. Ross, Henry? It’s me, Josh! I’m here to do the plumbing?” Joshua frowned as he looked around the house. “He’d normally tell me he’d be out…Henry!?” No answer and Joshua sighed in annoyance; leave it to Henry to go on vacation and forget about him. “Old man probably is at Vegas. Or at work...but then why the heck did he leave the house unlocked?” Joshua sighed before shrugging. “Well, I’m here anyways, best get started.” He headed to the kitchen, unaware that two little eyes were watching him like a hawk.

.

* * *

 

.

“Let’s see…” Joshua mumbled as he opened the doors to the sink. “Let’s check the sink…” He barely poked his head into the area before he heard dripping down the hall. He bumped his head on the sink and grumbled before looking around. “What the?” He rubbed the back of his head and sighed in annoyance before spotting that his toolbox was missing. “The hell?” He sighed and muttered something about raccoons before getting up to look for the missing toolbox. He walked to the living before he heard footsteps running up the stairs. He sighed. “Great, somebody’s trying to break in while I’m in.” He muttered in a deadpan voice. “Can you at least check the upstairs bathrooms for me before you keep robbing the place like an idiot?”

“Hey! I’m not robbing and I’m not an idiot!” A toonish voice yelled back, surprising Joshua as he stumbled back.

“The hell was that?!” Joshua exclaimed before he heard a whirring clicking sound. Joshua made a slow shaky sigh before following the voice, determined to figure out who that was.

.

* * *

 

.

“Oh...my…” Henry said slowly as he entered the house and saw the scene in front of him; Joshua was covered in ink, with Bendy looking and prodding the man’s tattoos, and Norman trying his best to get his speaker to work and apologize for what happened as the man was flabbergasted. “Um...hey there Joshua…guess you’ve meet Bendy and Norman…”

“Henry! He’s got all these weird drawings on him!” Bendy exclaimed. “And who is this guy anyways?!”

“Well, Bendy, this is Joshua, he comes over sometimes and works on my plumbing or electricity…Um… Joshua,this is Bendy and Norman...they were at the studio….and now they live with me…I should’ve contacted you, but I had to get to work and it slipped my mind….”

“I kinda noticed.” Joshua squeaked out.


	8. The Tooth-Rotting Fluff Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little introduction to a prompt/idea where Joey turns himself into a tot.
> 
> If the plot bunny from this hits you, please let me know if you post it!

..

“Uhm….” Wally pursed his lips as he entered the office and saw Bendy sitting in Joey’s chair. “Uh, you needed me?” Bendy nodded.

“Yes, let’s just say we’re going to need your help. You’re still in contact with Henry, correct?” Wally nodded slowly. “Good, good, that’ll at least help…”

“Help with what?” Bendy sighed slowly before leaning forward on the desk.

“You know the machine, right? Well, something kinda backfired with it when Joey was looking over it.” Wally raised an eyebrow; now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen the man in a few hours, but he assumed he was hiding in his office.

“O...kay?”

“And now he’s a literal child.” Bendy stated, not beating around the bush. Which was a good thing too, as the owner of the studio, now about the size of a four year jumped out of the closet, apparently hiding in there to scare Wally, shrieking with delight.

“BOO!” Wally blinked slowly before looking at Bendy, who sighed.

“See?” Joey giggled, covering his face with his pudgy hands as Bendy rubbed his temples, apparently dealing with this for a while. 

“So why do you need my help?” Bendy looked at Wally in disbelief.

“None of us toons are really capable of taking care of him, besides entertaining him, and even that’s debatable.”

“Wally gonna get Henwy wight Beffy?” Joey asked, looking between the toon and older man. “Pwease?” Wally wiped his face and bit back a chuckle before getting to the little boy’s eye level.

“I’ll go see if I can call him, alrighty?” Joey’s eyes lit up in pure delight before he hugged the janitor tightly.


	9. Prompt: "I'm Leaving Joey And taking the toons with me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Prompt from @MsFaust: "I'm leaving, Joey. And I'm taking full custody [of the Toons]."
> 
> A happier ending to Henry being kicked out of the studios, where his family follows no matter where he goes.

...

“I’m leaving Joey.” Joey raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really?”

“I’m leaving and I’m taking full custody of the toons.” 

“Uh huh. And what makes you think that will happen?” Henry frowned.

“I created the toons.”

“Under my studio.” Joey retorted before chuckling, leaning back in his chair. “And we both know if you left, you’d never be able to work in the animation industry again, at least, not while I can help it. Now, perhaps we can make some rearrangements...” While the two men were talking, Bendy, Boris, the Butcher Gang, and Alice were listening in.

“Oh no, Bendy, what are we going do?” Boris whispered. “Joey’s doing that thing that’s all scary…”

“I know, I know…” Bendy mumbled.

“But Henry wants to take all of us with him!” Edgar piped up. “I mean that’s really nice of him! Especially since Joey’s a big ol-”

“SHhh!” The other two members of the gang shushed the spider before he could use ‘those’ kind of words.

“We’re going to get caught…” Alice whispered worriedly, but her concern was brushed off.

“Well, maybe we can go home with him tonight, and then he doesn’t have to come back!” Bendy offered as Charley rubbed his goatee.

“Tat may work,” He mused. “And it won’t be kidnappin’ since we t’all much prefer him to Joey’s company….” The boys nodded as Alice sighed.

“Guys, this isn’t a good idea…”

“Come on Al,” Bendy pleaded. “Besides, maybe Henry’ll let you see her…” He trailed off, referring to her voice actress that Joey had unceremoniously fired, replacing her back with Susie, which at first Alice was excited to see the original actress-she had been brought to life when the second actress was working-but something didn’t seem right as Susie was curt and very short with the toons, and gave Alice side-eyes every once in awhile, as if she wasn’t sure what to make of Alice. Alice was quiet as she rubbed the ground with her shoe.

“M-Maybe…” Boris patted Alice comfortingly on the back.

“Well, tis almost the end of the work day…” Barely noted, looking at the pocket watch he pulled out. “If we’re gonna do it, we’re goin’ to have to get to Henry’s bag ‘fore he does.” The other toons nodded and quickly rushed to the man’s desk.

.

* * *

 

.

Maybe it was just the sour mood that the day ended on, but Henry was certain that his case was heavier than normal as he shuffled into his apartment, barely touched with being lived in, considering the hours Joey had his working. He let out a bitter chuckle as he set the case down and shuffled to the fridge, grabbing a beer and making a mental note of groceries needed.

“Well, I won’t have to worry about the hours anymore…” He muttered as he sat down and turned on the radio, clicking it to the sports channel, catching the last half of a local game. He slumped in his chair, hoping to distract himself from the fact he had basically lost his dream and there was no way to get it back without giving up everything to Joey and take nothing in return. He took a slow swig, looking at the walls before there was a patter of footsteps. Henry paused and turned to the sound.

“Hey Henry~!” Henry gasped before he got tackled in a hug by Bendy and Edgar, the other toons pulling themselves out of Henry’s case.

“W-What the?!” Henry managed out, barely managing to put the drink on the counter before Boris joined the hug tackle, knocking the man over. “H-How-”

“We’re going to stay with you now!” Bendy sang.

“If you want us to, of course.” Alice added sheepishly as she looked around. “You have a very nice place by the way…” Henry blinked slowly, speechless about what was going on.

“Oh wow, check out the view here!” Barely whistled, looking out the window. “Tha studio’s merely a speck from up here!” The toons quickly rushed to the window to see, allowing Henry to sit up and gather himself so he could figure out what to say next.

“...Joey’s going to kill me…” The toons turned back to Henry in mild confusion.

“Whadda mean?” Bendy asked. “We’re here willing, and you did say you’re taking custody of us cause you were leaving.”

“But Joey struck that down, I lost the rights when he fired me today…” The toons blinked in surprise before Charley spoke up.

“Well, Joey’s never let us out of the studio…’n I don’t think the cops would believe him if he told ‘em you kidnapped us…” Boris snickered. 

“Hello, officer? I’d like to report that my best friend who I’ve been a jerk to has kidnapped the living breathing cartoons I brought to life!” Bendy snickered and with a twirl, was now dressed as an old-timer cop.

“Ah yes, seen this all the time; do you have appearance for the kidnappees?”

“Yes! An Angel, demon, a wolf in overalls, a chimp in a suit, a sailor, and a spider!” The toons started to giggle as Bendy frowned.

“Sir, let’s head down to the station and say hello to the men in the white coats!” The toons erupted into laughter, and even Henry had to smile slightly.

“I guess you’ve got a point…” He said softly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Besides,” Alice offered. “Even if you can’t draw us anymore, you still have us in person! And that’s even better!” Henry’s smile grew.

“Yeah, you’re right...but,” He looked around the apartment. “We may need a larger place to live…maybe a place with a yard…”

“And one of those trees that has a tire growin’ out of it?” Edgar asked and Henry nodded, earning giddy cheers before Henry was involved in another group hug. Perhaps the day wasn’t so sour after all.


	10. 'Mysterious Angel'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little AU that stars @phantomthief_fee's Cordelia and my character Joshua making himself a fool of himself and getting himself into hot water.

...

“Oh wow…” Cordelia whispered as she looked at the realistic sketches done of her, though the name written on the side was ‘Angel’ and ‘Mysterious Angel’. “These are really pretty…”

“You’ve got an admirer~” Bendy teased in a sing-song voice. “Now we’ve just got to find him~”

“Well….let’s see…” Alice took the sketchbook and skimmed through it before stopping, revealing a page. “Aha! ‘Joshua Foster’! That’s our mystery man!” She looked at the others. “Anybody know a Joshua Foster?” Bendy and Boris frowned.

“Doesn’t sound like any of the new guys…” Boris said slowly before perking up. “Wait a minute! Henry might now! I remember he mentioned somebody named Joshua once!”

“Maybe we shouldn’t bother him-Whoa!” Cordelia got dragged by the three toons towards Henry, the man talking to a younger man in a motorcycle jacket and jeans.

“HENRY!!! CORDELIA’S GOT AN ADMIRER!!” Bendy yelled at the top of his lungs, waving the sketchbook around and making the poor intern’s face go a shade of red. The other man went a shade of pink as Henry chuckled.

“Well, that’s where your sketchbook went.” Henry said. “Cordelia, this is Joshua Foster, Joshua, this is Cordelia Bell,” Henry turned to Cordelia. “He does my electrical work and plumbing, and he works as a-”

“Dude, can you draw me!” Bendy demanded to the man. “I wanna look like this one!” He pulled out a picture of a realistic demon that Joshua had sketched. “Only me!” Joshua blinked slowly as Sammy stormed over.

“What is going on?” He snarled. “Those three snatch my intern…” He saw Joshua and an eyebrow raised slightly. “Who is  _ this _ ? Another poor sap for Joey to traumatize?” He looked Joshua up and down. “Hardly dressed appropriately for a job here, even with our standards.” The man frowned.

“I’m only here to pick up my sketchbook that I accidently left with Henry.” He said. “And dress slacks don’t last long when riding a motorcycle.” Bendy’s eyes widened in sheer awe.

“Really!? Can I ride it! Oh please Henry, let me ride this random stranger’s motorcycle! Joey would let me! Come on please!!!”

“Now, Bendy, hold on one moment,” Henry said, hoping to avoid a major fight. “Sammy, it’s fine, Joshua’s only going to be here for a bit longer. Besides, he works at Ink Spectre Parlour.” Cordelia raised an eyebrow, she hadn’t heard of that place but she made a guess that it was something Sammy didn’t like as the already sour-faced Music Director looked even more sour.

“Ah. I see. Well then.” He turned to go. “Cordelia, I’ll see you down in the department. As with Alice for her lines.” Joshua sighed before taking his sketchbook and tearing out the picture done of her.

“Here.” He handed the paper to Cordelia. “Keep it.” He turned to Henry. “Thanks for finding it Henry. See ya later.” He turned and walked out of the studio, confusing the toons and Cordelia.

.

* * *

 

.

“There it is…” 

“Looks rather small…”

“It’s a tattoo parlour?” Bendy, Alice, and Cordelia looked at the tattoo shop across the street, the toons in goofy disguises. Henry sighed, leaning against the wall, still in disbelief that the disguises actually worked. “Huh…”

“What’s a tattoo parlour?” Bendy asked. “Doesn’t sound too bad…”

“Maybe we should go in?” Alice asked.

“Um, I don’t think it would be a good idea,” Cordelia said slowly. “Roy says those places are not safe…” She turned to Henry. “Are you sure this is where he works?” Henry sighed, obviously not his choice in this field trip.

“Yes, Ms. Cordelia, this is where Joshua works. And it’s perfectly sa-”

“Then let’s go in!” Bendy proudly exclaimed, leading the charge before Henry and Cordelia could argue. Once inside, the toons were in awe of the artwork displaying the artists’ works, as Cordelia hid behind Henry, as if the unimpressed man was going to protect her.

“Oh hey Henry~” A light sandy blonde poked her head over the counter. “What’s up?” Henry sighed before chuckling.

“Nancy, meet Cordelia Bell, Cordelia, this is Sammy’s little sister, Nancy Lawrence.” Both the women’s face’s fell in shock as Bendy looked at Henry.

“Sammy has a sister?!”

“And a younger brother.” Bendy’s jaw cartoonishly fell to the floor as Henry sighed. “There’s some family issues.”

“Mostly cause Sammy is a stubborn boar when it comes to interacting with our father.” Nancy snarked before shaking her head. “Like father, like son, I suppose.” Cordelia was intrigued, but it was obvious it was a touchy subject. At least it explained the dirty look Sammy gave Joshua in a weird sort of way. “Well, lemme see if Joshua’s busy.” She left the desk and headed down the hall. Bendy was jumping from one foot to another.

“This is so great I ca-”

“You do not tell Sammy you meet Nancy,” Henry said sternly, gaining the toons’ attention. “What’s his family business is his alone. I will not tolerate you teasing him about this. Do I make myself absolutely clear?” Bendy and Alice nodded, even Cordelia off put but Henry’s sudden seriousness as Joshua came from down the hall.

“Nancy said you were here Henry…?” Joshua asked slowly before seeing Cordelia. His face went a bright shade of red. “OH FUCK ME!” He tried to run back down the hall before there was a laugh from Nancy. “Nancy! Lemme get back there!”

“Ha! I knew it!” Nancy laughed. “I knew it! I knew it!”

“Nancy! The hell?!”

“You got a crush on her~ I knew there was something familiar about the chick you were drawing!”

“You knew that was her!?”

“Had a hunch based off of what Sam had described his intern.”

“Then why’d you let me keep drawing her like a total creep!?”

“I didn’t think you’d ever meet her, or my brother,”

“Well spoiler alert Nancy! I did meet her and Sammy! And now you totally made me look like a creep!”

“And yelling and freaking out about this doesn’t?” Bendy and Alice started giggling at the embarrassed groan Joshua emitted.


	11. Two Little Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two little tidbits starring @phantomthief_fee's Roy, being a protective older brother, and Aria being an adorable little Samsie baby.

...

“I’m not thrilled about it.” Roy grumbled, as Susie rolled her eyes playfully.

“It’s supposed to be practice for the wedding.” She said. 

“Not that part.” Susie chuckled as she followed his angry gaze as Joshua was getting his head swatted by the dancing instructor as Cordelia stood across, looking anywhere but at the instructor and Joshua.

“Joshua’s a gentleman. He’s not going to do anything.” Roy merely grunted as Susie pointed that out and she rolled her eyes.

“You don’t know that.” Susie looked at the man on the other side of her and sighed.

“Sammy, you’re not helping. And besides, Nancy’s vouching for him, as is Henry.” Both men grunted in unison, fuming as the instructor had Joshua and Cordelia restart the dance, the two close and Joshua’s hand on her hip. Both men grumbled their disgust as Susie groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Why did I let you two tag along?”

.

* * *

 

.

“Who’s that?” 

“This is Aria.” Sammy said as he held his baby girl who was dutifully ignoring everyone in the room and holding her ‘Auntie’ Alice doll. “She’s my daughter.”

“I’m an uncle?” Nancy laughed as she ruffled Jacob’s hair.

“And me the aunt.” Aria perked up at the word, thinking Alice was here. Nancy beamed. “Hi there, sweetie, I’m Nancy, your daddy’s little sister.” Aria raised an eyebrow before pointing and making cooing noises, seeing Nancy’s shoulder tattoo of Bendy in his tutu.

“Benny!” Sammy chuckled.

“That’s right, Aria, Nancy has Bendy on her shoulder. Nancy also has Aunt Alice on her.” Aria looked up at Sammy before looking at Nancy, who chuckled and turned around, showing her the tattoo of Alice Angel. Aria was shocked but let out a happy coo. Nancy chuckled.

“Oh I know that sound, I made it onto the kiddo happy list!”

“Happy list?” Jacob asked, obviously confused by his older siblings as Aria looked at him with a disinterested glare. “Um…? Hello Aria?” There was a moment of silence before Aria stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at Jacob, who stumbled back in surprise. “H-Hey!” Nancy started howling with laughter as Sammy smiled slightly.

“You’re off to a great start, Jacob,” Sammy chuckled as his younger brother blew a raspberry back at the baby.


	12. Date with an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Chapter 33 of @phantomthief_fee's 'BATIM Drabbles', here's a snippet of Joshua and Cordelia's date.

...

“Alright, so let me get this straight,” Alice said softly. “We’re going to follow Cordelia on her lunch? Why?”

“She’s been acting strange all day today, and I wanna know what’s up!” Bendy argued. It was true, Cordelia seemed to be a bit more bubbly today, and far more cheerful, and the fact the intern was taking her lunch outside the studio was a bit of a surprise for everyone, but Joey chalked it off to it being a wonderful day. “Besides, Sammy’s going to be too obvious if he follows her around.” Alice rubbed the back of her head. “And besides, you heard Joey, it’s a nice day!”

“Um...well...ok…”

.

* * *

 

.

“You look nice,” Joshua said as he toyed with the tie Chris had let him borrowed, feeling a bit awkward. Cordelia smiled as she smoothed the front of her sundress.

“So do you,” She said. “The tie’s very colorful.”

“Uh yeah, Chris thought it was needed,” Joshua laughed before gesturing to the diner. “So, uh, after you?” Cordelia nodded and headed in, Joshua following behind. Once they sat down and placed their orders, it was silent for a bit, the two trying to figure out a conversation that wasn’t completely awkward. Finally Joshua spoke up. “So how is the tattoo been? No redness or swelling?” Cordelia shook her head.

“No, it’s been fine.” Joshua beamed.

“That’s great to hear. I love it when the tattoos do what they’re supposed to.” 

“Really? Are there times that it doesn’t do its job?” Joshua flushed in embarrassment.

“Well, yeah, I mean especially with the style I mostly do, there are some times when it doesn’t quite properly heal, but that also depends on the person taking care of it…” Cordelia nodded.

“There’s different styles?” Joshua nodded before beginning to explain the different styles, Cordelia listening, enjoying seeing the delight and passion in Joshua as he talked about it. The parlour sounded a lot like how the studio was run, minus the craziness of the living cartoons and the occult shenanigans of Joey Drew.

“Hey, Mr. Foster?” Joshua stopped and the two turned to see an 8 year old boy sharply dressed standing in front of the table. Cordelia noted that he seemed moderately familiar as Joshua sighed.

“Yeah Jacob?”

“Mother wanted me to ask you if your mother is coming to the dinner party this weekend. And Father wanted to know why you are tempting one of the Lord’s sheep.” Joshua let out an annoyed groan as Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

“Jake, you tell your mom that I’ll ask my mom and have her call her.” He smirked as he leaned closer. “And you tell your dad that he needs to get his nose out of my business, like he promised Nancy he’d do.” The boy nodded nervously before hurrying off. Joshua sighed before looking Cordelia. “It’s an epic adventure that I have with the Lawrence family.” Cordelia blinked in surprise.

“Really?” Joshua chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah, apparently my father and Father Lawrence never got along, especially when it came to supporting and involvement with the war…” He trailed off sightly before snorting. “Mom says it was like the Scopes Monkey Trial sometimes…” Cordelia nodded softly. “But funnily enough, my mom and Mrs. Lawrence are like best buddies…”

“And was that Sammy’s brother?” Cordelia asked carefully and Joshua nodded.

“Yeap. Jacob’s the youngest Lawrence,” Joshua said. “He’s never actually met Sammy outside of like Christmas or family dinners, now that I think about it…” Cordelia’s eyes widened.

“Really?! Why?” Joshua shrugged. 

“Father Lawrence is a piece of work.” Was all he said before checking his watch. “Crap…we should probably get going before our coworkers notice…” Cordelia nodded, though admittedly distracted by the news regarding the Lawrence family. “Uh...this was really nice, though…” Cordelia blushed and nodded as they paid and left the diner.

“Yeah…it was.” The two were quiet for a few moments, unsure about what to do next. “So uh...maybe we can do this again?”

“Y-Yeah...maybe next week?” Cordelia nodded and the awkward silence came back before two familiar heads poked out of the bush by the diner.

“Just kiss already!” Bendy exclaimed, surprising the two. “I mean come on!”

“Bendy?!”

“Alice!?”


	13. Momma Lawrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick little ditty starring @phantomthief_fee's Cordelia meeting Sammy's mother.

...

“Are you Ms. Bell?” Cordelia looked up from the food she was looking at and saw a much older woman next to her. 

“Uhm...yes?” The woman smiled softly and held out her hand.

“Rebecca Lawrence, I’m Sammy and Nancy’s mother.” Cordelia made a surprised squeak sound as she stepped back; the last person she was expecting at the store was Sammy’s mother! The woman chuckled softly. “There’s no need to be scared, darling, I just wanted to introduce myself to you,” Cordelia nodded slowly as the woman smiled softly. “And I want to thank you,” 

“T-Thank me? For what? I-I haven’t done anything…” Rebecca shook her head. 

“Nonsense, darling, you’ve done more than you think…” She sighed softly. “Sammy was still living with us when your first letters arrived, and even if he doesn’t want to admit it, that kept him working at the studio…I’m sure you’re aware of both Mr. Drew and my husband’s... _ strong-willed _ opinions…” Her voice quieted and softened. “There were many times that Sammy was so close to giving up making music, but every time he got a letter from you, his eyes would light up and it was like a well needed reminder of why he put up with Mr. Drew and his father….Oh and Nancy, Nancy loved seeing her big brother so happy and,” Rebecca chuckled. “She was jealous of your last name,”

“She was?” Cordelia asked and the older woman laughed.

“She wanted to draw bells next to her name too,” Cordelia couldn’t help but giggle. “Those two weren’t very good in dealing with people that weren’t as ingrained in the church society as they were…” She admitted softly, looking at the cake. “I know it sounds silly, but you really helped the two come out of their shells…” Cordelia blushed a deep shade of red as Rebecca laughed. “Though I doubt my husband would agree with that...such a bull sometimes…” She looked at Cordelia and patted the girl on the shoulder. “Well, I shouldn’t keep you, thank you for letting this old woman ramble.”

“O-Oh no, it was no problem,” Cordelia said quickly, earning a chuckle from Rebecca.

“You’re such a sweet young lady….” Rebecca turned and began to walk off before turning back to Cordelia. “Oh, and if you see Sammy today, please let him know that I’m going to stop by the studio with Jacob; the two boys should have some bonding time, don’t you think?” Cordelia’s face was priceless as the pastor’s wife walked out of the store.


	14. Captain's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little AU idea playing with the idea of Linda being an adorable child pre-and-post Joey causing the Studio to go downhill.  
> And the idea that, post-studio going downhill, Linda gets herself a partner in stopping Joey's madness.

..

_ “Mr. Drew! You need to stop leaving messes around for Mr. Franks to pick up!” Wally paused as he stood outside the office, hearing the child actress scolding.the boss. “I know he’s the janitor, but he’s not supposed to pick up after you like a momma does!” Wally covered his mouth, hiding a smile as he heard Joey sigh. _

_ “Ms. Linda, I understand your concern about Mr. Franks, but I assure you that I do take care of myself and my messes.” Wally could imagine the adorable pout the younger girl gave him. “But I will make extra sure he doesn’t work too hard.” _

_ “Good. And that goes for you, and Mr. Henry, and everybody else too!” Wally managed to keep a straight face as Linda came out of the office, tipping his hat when she smiled at him. “Have a good day, Mr. Franks!” _

_ “Righto, captain.” He said with a mock salute, earning giggles from the child before she walked off. _

.

* * *

 

.

Wally groaned as he rose up from the ink, his thoughts a jumbled and foggy; what had he been doing? Why was he here?

“There you are, Mr. Franks, up and at ‘em!” A small child’s voice grabbed his attention. “That’s it! We need to get ready for his arrival!” His? Who was she talking about? Wally managed out a weak groan and the child giggled. “You know, Mr. Franks, Henry! Joey’s called him back, and he’s planning something awful for him, and we’re going to make sure Joey’s not gonna succeed, ok?” Wally vaguely recalled the names, nodding, and the child giggled again. “Don’t worry, it’ll came back to you soon, just follow me.” The hulking humanoid ink creature uttered a grumble like growl and followed the sound of the child, causing the other searchers to scurry away and avoid the beast as it lumbered down the hall.


	15. Music Mischief! (By Bendy and Alice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musical Intern Cordelia Bell introduces her new friend to her boss, but a certain Music Director isn't pleased.  
> (Aka Alice and Bendy made a little short and show it off. Cordelia belongs to @phantomthief_fee)
> 
> Art shown here is done by me

...

“Oh! Sammy~” The bubbly toon sang as she stood in front of the larger male. “This! Is! Joshy! He’s the one who helped me when I was dealing with those nasty goats! Isn’t he the most wonderful guy?” The Music Director frowned as steam began to erupt from his ears.

“U-Uh, Ms. Cordelia, I don’t think it was that special,” The larger male said sheepishly, obviously seeing his future grave being dug. Cordelia didn’t seem to notice as she giggled.

“Nonsense, Joshy! You were such a dandy, rescuing me!” Sammy’s face began to change colors as Joshua took this as his cue to bolt, little drops falling off as Sammy pulled out a hammer and began to chase the tattoo artist. “Sammy!!” Cordelia called out before chasing after her supervisor, hoping to defuse the fight

“Your brother’s nuts.” Chris muttered as he and Nancy watched the chase. The younger Lawrence sighed.

“Don’t I know it.”

.

* * *

 

.

“So? So? Whadda think?” Bendy asked, barely containing his excitement as he bounced up and down.

“It’s cool, Bendy,” Joshua said, rubbing the back of his head, as the lights were flicked on. “I mean, I like how you drew me and the others…”

“Kinda short though, man.” Chris pointed out before snickering. “Though I must say that seeing Lawrence like that was worth the price of admission.” Bendy beamed proudly as Alice blushed.

“Thanks everyone...Henry helped up get everything together…” Alice said. “And Boris helped us figure out how to design everyone…” The wolf beamed excitedly.

“Well, the animators better watch their back; you’ll be out-shining them in no time.” Nancy said casually as Cordelia stole a glance at the Music Director, curious on his reaction to the short. “What did you think, bro?”

“Certainly different.” Sammy said, and Bendy paused, not sure if that was a good thing. “But I must admit, it’s far clever than some of the earlier ideas Joey proposed.” Bendy and Alice exchanged looks of confusion before facing Sammy again.

“Thank you?”


	16. Two Little Ditties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two little plot ideas starring @phantomthief_fee's Cordelia, both in normal and 'Crazy Ink Lady'/Acolyte form.  
> Enjoy!

..

“You and your girlfriend turn into toons and you don’t invite me?! Come on Joshy, I thought we were pals!” There was an audible groan as Cordelia stood outside the tattoo parlour.

“It’s not like we asked for it, Chris.”

“But come on, you’d know I’d make a killer cartoon!”

“Even Bendy might be done with you, Chris, if you were a toon.” Nancy said simply as Cordelia poked her head into the place, seeing several of the tattoo artists in the lobby. “Oh hey, Cordelia, nice to see you again.” The man with the greenish hair looked at her before looking at Joshua.

“Dude…”

“Chris..” Was the embarrassed groan.

“ _ Dude _ …your girlfriend’s adorable!” Cordelia blushed as Joshua covered his face.

“Thanks man…” Was the mumbled reply and Cordelia couldn’t help but giggle.

“Enjoy your date you two,” Nancy chuckled as Joshua grabbed his coat, his face as red as one of the neon lights and led Cordelia out.

.

* * *

 

.

“I’m Alice Angel!”

“Whatever you say sweetcheeks.” Was the deadpan remark and Cordelia had to bite back a snort at the face of the fake Angel as she huffed, clearly offended by the green haired man’s remarks. “Now, again I ask, where the hell is Nancy, her brother, and Joshua and why the _hell_ is there this much ink?”

“It is an animation studio…” Cordelia pointed out quietly and the man turned behind him to look at her. 

“Uh, Bullshit.” He turned back to gesture at the toy department. “I know that I’m a tattoo artist and I have no idea how to run a place, but this is a little much for an animation studio.” Cordelia paused, a faint memory returning; she was laughing with someone, not Sammy, nor Roy, but the face was blurred. She also smelled the distinct scent of coffee, along with something else, but she wasn’t sure what it was.

“T-Tattoo artist?” She weakly repeated.

“Enough.” The fake angel hissed before holding out her hand. “Give me the Acolyte and I will let you live.” Cordelia cowered behind the green haired, who looked largely unimpressed, obviously he didn't know about the hatred between the Prophet and this fake angel.

“I don’t see no Atta-whatever. And how am I supposed to trust you’re not gonna kill me? You ain’t exactly oozing ‘Trust Me’, lady.” The woman huffed and looked ready to strike before there was a loud crack sound and the fake angel crumpled to the ground, revealing another woman wielding a metal pipe, Boris behind her. “Hey, Nancy! Glad to see you’re ok…And you still got the swing of an All-Star Slugger…” The woman shrugged tiredly.

“Lawrence family trait.” Cordelia perked up; they knew the Prophet?! “And we managed to find a set of keys...probably for the lifts...Come on, we better get going...we got to find where Joshua and my brother ended up…” Cordelia frowned, the name sounding vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t quite pinpoint where. She figured the best course of action was to tag along with these two until she could find Sammy again. He would know what to do, right?


	17. After Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that Bendy's 'prank' had some after effects and there's still some consequences that Bendy has to face.   
> Aka: Henry and Joey comfort Bendy as best as they can as "parents to a cartoon demon" when Bendy's in trouble.
> 
> (References @phantomthief_fee's "See in Black and White")

...

Bendy gulped as he was brought into Joey’s office, Henry following behind. He knew that there was still some resentment of his little ‘prank’ that he had played on Joshua and Cordelia, especially since it almost backfired horribly-especially for the poor music intern-but they were back to normal, so why hadn’t everything else had?

Bendy got his answer when he saw who else was in Joey’s office besides the boss; an older woman, probably about Henry’s age, if not a year older, was sitting in one of the desk chairs across from the owner, dressed sharply and not looking very pleased with being there.

“Ah, Bendy,” Joey said. “Please have a seat.” He gestured to the other chair and Bendy reluctantly obeyed. “Now, Bendy, this is Lillian Foster, Joshua’s mother,” Bendy’s eyes went wide, but he kept his mouth shut; he really didn’t think it was a good idea to speak just yet. “And she would like to have a word with you…” He motioned for the woman, who simply pulled out a paper and handed it to Bendy.

“Read it.” She ordered and Bendy gingerly took it, admittedly unnerved by the woman.

“Aloud?” He asked and the woman shrugged.

“If you want.” Bendy looked at the paper, noticing the very official looking seal at the top.

“Dear Joshua Foster,” He started. “We regret to inform you that due to the results of the medical examination, attached to this letter, we must decline your request to join the…” Bendy trailed off, gulping before looking up at Joey, who just looked at Henry.

“Henry explained to me about the ‘ _ incident’ _ ,” She said firmly. “Regarding my son and one of the employee-”

“It was just a prank though!” Bendy exclaimed. “A-And I didn’t know that it was going to be as bad as it was!” The woman’s face darkened as she leaned towards Bendy.

“Practical jokes do  _ not _ harm people. Pranks do not cause medical concerns to return. And they certainly do not put people at risk of dying, do I make myself clear?” Bendy nodded weakly, fighting back tears. The woman leaned back and turned to Joey. “Thankfully my son will be able to retake the medical examination in a few months, and as you promised _ Mr. _ Drew, there should no more after effects of this incident, correct?” Joey nodded. “Good, cause if there isn’t, you will be hearing from several lawyers.” The woman stood and turned to leave. “Thank you for taking the time to bring me here Henry.” Henry just nodded as the woman left. Bendy was trembling, and Henry sighed, sitting across from him.

“Bendy,”

“I didn’t know that it was going-” Henry placed a hand on the blubbering demon.

“She knows, Bendy,” He said calmly. “She knows that you didn’t mean it…”

“B-But-” Henry smiled gently and held the demon in a hug.

“She’s just very upset that something happened to her son. She’s very protective of him.” Bendy nodded slowly. “And don’t worry, Joshua’s fine...you see, when Joshua was younger, he suffered from bronchitis a few times, leaving him with weaker lungs than say me, Sammy, or Joey,”

“I don’t think anybody’s got lungs quite like Lawrence.” Joey muttered, earning a look from Henry.

“Not helping.” Henry grumbled, earning a chuckle from Bendy. “But I guess the ink and forced toon transformation must’ve left him worse for wear than he lead us to believe…But he’s going to be ok,” Bendy nodded, looking down at the letter. “And once he’s ok, Mrs. Foster will be in a much more positive mood…”

“Well, I hope so.” Joey snarked. “Grant’s not going to let me be my own lawyer….” Henry’s face was priceless and Bendy started laughing, while still a bit upset about what happened, but at least Henry and Joey knew how to make him feel better, and that his ‘prank’ hadn’t gone into ‘horrible’ category.


	18. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Shawn and Wally are getting married, and of course the studio tries to help. Also starring a toddler version of @phantomthief_fee's Aria Lawrence.

...

“This is very sweet…” Alice managed, dabbing her eyes. Aria nodded firmly, the toddler holding tightly to the flower basket, mimicking her father’s determined face before she headed down the aisle, carefully throwing the flowers on the ground, stopping to arrange the fallen flowers if they didn’t fall in the right spot, earning chuckles from everyone.

“Such a perfectionist.” Sammy chuckled as he stood next to the other men of honor as the groom was trying to keep a straight face as the little girl made it to the end and firmly walked over to her father and lifted her hands up, wanting up. “Aria, you’re supposed to be-”

“Up!” There was some giggling and awwing as Sammy sighed and picked his daughter up. There was a few moments as everyone settled back down before Father Lawrence spoke, commanding everyone's attention.

“We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Shawn Flynn and Wallace Franks. Now, if there is anyone who opposes this union speak now or forever hold you-” Aria pointed towards the pastor.

“Daddy, it’s Gran’pa!”

“Yes, Aria, that’s grandpa…but we need to be quiet,” Sammy whispered gently, seeing the fact everyone was looking at the duo.

“Why?” Aria asked loudly, not understanding what she was interrupting. 

“Because grandpa is doing something very important.”

“Why?” The crowd started to chuckle, and Sammy felt his face turn red.

“Because Grandpa is helping Wally and Shawn get married.” Aria nodded firmly and slowly before looking at her father.

“Why?”

“Because Wally and Shawn want to get married and Grandpa wants to help them.”

“Why?” Wally snickered as Shawn shook his head. Father Lawrence didn’t seem to have a reaction, though for a brief second Sammy swore he saw his father smile at this little scene.

“Because Wally and Shawn love each other.” Aria nodded slowly before her face wrinkled in confusion. 

“Like Auntie Alice and Bendy?” That broke Sammy, especially as said demon huffed loudly.

“I do not love Alice! Nu-Uh, no way!” 

“Your dopey doodles on the wall say otherwise.” Was the angel’s retort and Sammy started laughing, as did the rest of the wedding party as Alice and Bendy began to bicker comedically, with Boris trying to keep the peace between the angel and demon. Needless to say, it was a memorable wedding for everyone involved.


	19. Wally Makes Himself a Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little AU where Wally goes to ask for Sammy's hand in marriage. 
> 
> Just a little thing working on how the Lawrence family (mainly Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence) interact with each other and other family dynamics

...

Wally gulped as he stood outside the Lawrence Family home; he shouldn’t be doing this. He had no idea if Sammy was out to his family and knowing that the Music Director’s father was the town’s pastor did not give him warm and fuzzies. But he  _ had _ to do this, he kept reminding himself, after all, wasn’t it tradition to ask the father for the hand? Granted you did that for the bride, and while they were both men, Wally knew that Sammy could be a bridezilla like the worse-

“Hello?” Wally was snapped out of his thinking and looked down at the 8 year old who bore a scarily resemblance to his love, making the man briefly wonder if they had kids if they would as adorable looking as his lover or end up with his looks and Sammy’s temper? Wally shook his head quickly; baby steps, let’s not worry about the genetics of the kids until he managed to get approval for the wedding.

“Uh yeah, is Father Lawrence here? I need...to speak to him…” Was that too obvious? Wally panicked internally as the boy nodded and stepped aside to let him into the parlour, but it was too late for second guessing, as there in the parlour, along with his wife, sat Father Lawrence. The man was definitely where Sammy got his infamous ‘resting bitch face’ and disapproving glance as Wally was getting the brunt of it from the much taller and stockier man. His wife, an almost comedic opposite to her husband, merely smiled and gestured to a seat.

“Good morning Mr. Franks,” She said. “How are you doing?”

“‘M fine…” He mumbled, his face going bright red.

“Why are you here?” Man, the pastor knew how to jump straight to the point, didn’t he? Wally gulped and tried to not pass out nor empty his stomach, knowing that wouldn’t give him the best for his case.

“Well...uh...you see...Ireallylovesammyandiwannamarryhimbutialsoknowthatyoureacrazyreligiousnut-nooffense-andtotallymightnotapprovebutireallylovehimandiwanttomarryhimandiwannadoitright.” Both Lawrences blinked slowly, trying to register what Wally had spew out of his mouth, not that the janitor noticed, as he was staring at the floor, beet red, and realizing that he shot himself in the foot. Sammy was going to kill him.

“You want to marry my son?” There was nothing in Father Lawrence’s voice to betray any reaction he had. Wally nodded.

“Yessir.”

“And you thought coming to the preacher’s house to ask for approval was a good idea?” Wally could’ve swore he heard Mrs. Lawrence whisper something, but it was just buzzing in his ear.

“Sammy likes tradition…”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“In hindsight, no sir…this wasn’t my brightest idea..”

“And you believe you can take care of my son? Respect him and honor him?” Wally looked up in surprise, before nodding quickly.

“Y-Yes sir!” Even Mrs. Lawrence looked surprised as she looked at her husband.

“And when do you plan to propose to my son?” Wally’s face fell; he hadn’t actually gotten that part yet.

“Uh….soon?” Father Lawrence made a sound that could’ve been a chuckle but Wally wasn’t completely sure.

“Don’t embarrass yourself then.” Wally’s eyes lit up and he could barely contain his excitement and relief as he stood up and thanked both the Lawrences, before making his way, albeit rushed and nearly knocking into a bookshelf, out. But not before he heard the exchange between Sammy’s parents.

“I didn’t think you’d approve of him…”

“Sammy likes him.”

“I mean the marriage part dear…”

“Sammy’s already heading to hell with those demon shorts he’s making-”

“GERALD! You can’t say that about your son!”

“Let me finish woman! At least he’d be happy and with someone down in hell!” There was a loud groan and a smack of something hitting a shoulder. Wally looked at the boy, who merely shrugged, as if this was a routine basis.

“And you wonder why your oldest and your daughter decided to not follow your footsteps…”


	20. The Queen of the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria being an adorable toddler while she is babysat by her Aunt Nancy.
> 
> Aria belongs to @phantomthief_fee

...

“And boop!” Nancy chuckled as she bapped her niece’s nose gently with a paint brush, earning giggles. “We’re done!” She grabbed a mirror and showed her handiwork. "Tada~"

“Done?” Sammy walked into the room, followed by his wife. “Done with what…” He trailed off as he saw the face paint surrounding the two. Nancy beamed as she pulled up the hood of Aria’s pajamas onto the girl’s hair.

“Rawr!!” Aria cried out, showing off her cat makeup, earning awws from Susie.

“Sammy, our angel’s a kitten…”

“I’mma tiger!” Aria puffed her cheeks. “Queen of the Jungle! Rawr!!” Sammy chuckled and shook his head.

“Well then, I suppose we won’t have to worry about ice cream, then.” Aria huffed.

“Nu-uh! Tigers eat ice cream!” She nodded firmly and crossed her arms. 

“She saw my makeup kit, and wanted to help me practice.” Nancy offered. “It’ll wash off easily, but I think Ms. Queen of the Jungle needs to be appease with ice cream!” She tickled Aria, earning shrieks of giggles from the toddler in the tiger onesie.

"H-Hey! No tickling!" Aria managed out in between bouts of laughter.

"Says who?"

"M-Me! The Queen!" Sammy laughed, coming over and ruffling his little sister's hair, stopping the tickling, though Aria was still laughing.

"Alright, alright, let's go get ice cream after we clean this up, alright?"


	21. Angsty Acolyte Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Drabble with major inspiration taken from @phantomthief_fee's 'BATIM Drabbles' (Ch. 43).

...

“W-What?” Cordelia blinked slowly, confused being an understatement, especially as the man that had rescued her, Chris, looked between her and the other woman, Nancy, who was beginning to tremble. “W-What did you say?”

“The Prophet is Sammy Lawrence,” Cordelia said sheepishly. “Do you know him from before?” Nancy didn’t answer, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Chris made a look of sympathy and held Nancy, rubbing the other woman’s back in an effort to calm her down as she mumbled words into his shirt. Cordelia bit her lower lip, wanting to help, but having no idea where or how to start. Chris looked at Cordelia.

“So, uh, Cordelia, right?” The ink woman nodded. “Right, so uh, this prophet dude...where would he be, hypothetically?”

“The Music Department.” Nancy made something close to a choked sob, though it was heavily muffled by the fact the woman had her face in Chris’s chest. Chris chewed on his lip before letting out a sigh.

“Can you take us there?” Cordelia nodded firmly, before leading the way, ink slightly retreating from her form. As she walked she could hear the faint whispers of the two artists.

“Chris...that can’t be right…”

“I know Nance, but this is all we’ve got…I know it’s unlikely but we-”

“It can’t be him!” She hissed in a hushed whisper. “My brother is  _ dead _ , Chris, you know that!” Cordelia bit back her reaction as she focused on going forward; her prophet would be able to solve the many questions swirling around in her head.

Right?

.

* * *

 

.

“Oh God, Jacob!” Nancy exclaimed as she ran over to a small child leaning against the corner, out cold while Chris ran to Joshua, leaving the Acolyte standing in the doorway, conflicted at what she saw, especially as she saw Nancy carefully went to the child, Jacob, gently shaking him awake. “Come on Jake, you can’t leave me...I can’t lose you too..” Cordelia froze as if getting a shock, the faint memory of smelling Roy’s cologne now strong, along with the smell of smoke and she could faintly hear arguing and someone pulling back her brother, him repeating those words as Jacob coughed and groaned.

“Ow...my head.” Nancy gasped and hugged her brother tightly as Chris managed to untie Joshua, the young man collapsing into Chris’s arms as the door to the recording room slammed open, revealing a very angry Sammy Lawrence.

“What is the meaning of this?!” He snarled before Nancy stood and stormed over to him.

“Nance, don’t do-”

_ THWACK! _

Sammy stumbled back as Nancy’s fist collided with his face.

“How  _ fucking _ dare you!?” She hissed, looming over the inky prophet. “How fucking dare you lay a hand on my baby brother!” Cordelia was shocked, if not a bit frightened as she watched Sammy collect himself, rubbing his jaw from underneath his mask. “I don’t know what sick kind of monster you think you are, but if you think you’re getting away with this, you’ve got another fuck-” She tried to land another blow, but Sammy easily caught it in his hand.

“You are a very noisy sheep.” He grumbled before noticing Cordelia. “Ah, my acolyte, you have brought more sacrifices for our Lord? Very busy today, but a wonderful effort to gain his affections, I bet,” Normally, this would’ve made Cordelia squeal with delight for gaining the prophet’s praise like this, but seeing this scene and the fact the smells and the buzzing in her head was getting stronger made her feel uneasy, not delighted. He turned to Nancy and looked at her closely. “Hmm...your face is...familiar to me...and your voice…” Nancy’s eyes seemed to widened as it seemed to take all her strength not to fall to her knees. Her breath hitched.

“S-Sammy? B-But…” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spot. “T-That can’t be you…” Sammy made a bemused hum as Joshua managed to get steady on his feet, seeing Cordelia, his eyes going wide with surprise.

“And why would that be little sheep?” He asked, his tone mocking as Nancy’s tears started to fall from her eyes as she spoke, her voice trembling and quiet.

“C-Cause D-daddy said you di-died in an accident…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this 'AU'/context, I'd imagine that after Sammy, among others, had 'disappeared', there was some efforts to find the employees, but Joey Drew refused to allow searches be done of the studio either via blackmail or hiding any evidence that the employees were there before he 'disappeared' and the place was abandoned. So Sammy's father had explained to Sammy's younger siblings that Sammy had died in an accident in order to give them a least of sense of peace as to why Sammy was never heard from again.


	22. Dorothy the Demon Hunter Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another take on the idea of Joey bringing characters to life because he has no control what so ever.

...

Allison groaned as she rubbed her head, trying to recall what she had the previous night to cause this bad of a hangover. She frowned as she sat up, realizing she was still in the studio, meaning that it wasn’t a hangover, but another scheme by her boss, Joey Drew.

“Ah! Miss Pendle! You’re awake! Wonderful!” Her boss came over to her and helped her up. “Just in time! I’m sure she’ll be delighted to see you!”

“Who?” Allison managed out before Joey dragged her to the break room where the toons were sitting excitedly around something, though Alice was sitting off to the side, not looking completely thrilled about whoever is in the middle.

“Everyone, everyone, give the gal some space!” Joey laughed and the toons reluctantly stepped back, revealing to Allison who Joey was referring to. The toon appeared humanoid, but was drawn much more beautiful than any woman could ever appear, with her short pale gray bob not rattled or out of place, and not a speck of ink on the toon’s revealing outfit, despite being surrounded by the others. “Allison Pendle, meet Dorothy the Demon Hunter!” The toon blushed and sheepishly played with her hair bow as Allison bit back a sigh; in an attempt to boost Alice’s popularity, Joey created a female character to act as a ‘rival’ and foil to the fallen angel; an attractive hunter whose goal was to capture Bendy or Alice with another character, a crochety grump called the ‘Reverend’, but to never succeed, due to her sheepish and sweet personality, allowing Bendy to act all cute and Alice to ‘charm’ their way out of the traps. And like art imitating life, Joey decided to have Allison voice the hunter and give back the role of Alice to Susie.

“H-Hello..” The toon managed out softly, her face a shade of gray. “It-It’s nice to meet you...everyone’s been telling me a lot about you Miss Pendle….” Allison sighed, but smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Miss Dorothy,” She turned to Joey. “You know Sammy’s going to kill you for breaking the rule.” Joey shrugged.

“I figured a new face would be nice around here.”

“Uh huh…”

.

* * *

 

.

Having Dorothy around was an  _ interesting _ experience. She was very polite and helped the best she could for the animators and other members of the staff, though she seemed terrified by the Music Department and would only go down if Allison was there. Allison quickly figured out why; Alice Angel would often be near the door and glaring, reminding the woman of a jealous cat trying to prevent Dorothy from entering. Susie laughed when Allison pulled her aside and told her about Alice.

“Oh that is freaking hysterical!” Susie laughed, wiping her eyes. “And here I thought Bendy was the one molded after a cat!”

“I know, but I think we should talk to Alice,” Allison said. “I mean, I know Joey sprung this on us, but I do want Dorothy to feel comfortable everywhere in the studio…” Susie nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe she’s just jealous of Dorothy’s look. I mean Joey wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to give that Avery fella a run for his money.” Allison rolled her eyes but chuckled.

“At least it’s not Mr. Disney again. Or that Jones fella.” The two women laughed for a few moments before shaking their heads. “Well, I better check on Dorothy and make sure she’s not getting worked too hard by Grant…”

“Be careful babe.” Susie whispered before pecking Allison’s cheek. Allison went a shade of pink before returning the kiss and then running out of the room, the two unaware of someone watching.

.

* * *

 

.

“Ms. Angel?” Alice resisted rolling her eyes as she turned to face the newest toon. “Um...I have a question…”

“I might have an answer.” Alice snarked, admittedly frustrated with her conflicting feelings regarding the toon; she wanted to hate her, she really wanted to hate her for stealing her spotlight, but everytime the toon was around, Alice felt her heart flutter at how sweet and naive the hunter was, especially to the other toons and to Susie.

“Um..well, I saw Ms. Campbell and Ms. Pendle do something...and I don’t quite understand why...they aren’t family, right?” Alice nodded, her curiosity peaking.

“Ok, so what did they do?” Dorothy frowned comically, trying to figure out the best way to explain.

“Well...um...they….um…I think they kissed…” Alice frowned.

“Kissed?” Alice asked and Dorothy rubbed the back her head. 

“Well I mean, it kinda looked like it…” She muttered in embarrassment. “But, um, I’m not really sure, cause they didn’t kiss on the lips, I mean Susie placed her lips on Allison’s cheek and then Allison returned the motion….” Dorothy was rambling , ink starting to drip from her form and Alice quickly took Dorothy’s hands and rubbed her thumbs along the gloveless toon’s hands, trying to calm her down.

“It’s alright, Dorothy, I don’t need a play by play.” Dorothy nodded sheepishly, looking at the ground and Alice sighed; she was too freaking adorable for words and definitely not what one expected when they first see the hunter. Kinda like herself, Alice mused to herself as Dorothy looked at Alice’s hands before her eyes went up to the horns and halo. Alice sighed and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Can you remove your halo? And use it for other things?” Alice snorted.

“Well of course! Here, lemme show you!” Alice took her halo off and Dorothy’s eyes widened in awe as Alice spun the halo around and showed off, unaware that Susie and Allison were watching the two, feeling like a pair of proud parents.


	23. Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey Drew drags his employees (and family/friends) along for a night of song, because why not?
> 
> Cameo of Cordelia, who belongs to @phantomthief_fee

...

“WE’RE HALFWAY THERE!!! LIVIN’ ON A PRAYER!!!!”

“It sounds like a dead animal…” Wally grumbled as Joey wailed the chorus to ‘Livin’ on a Prayer’, clearly enjoying himself far too much to realize that his karaoke skills were subpar. Henry chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

“Well, there’s a reason Sammy’s got the keys to the studio…” Henry chuckled as he looked over the others looking over the music options. “You think you’ll go up there?” Wally snorted.

“Yeah, no. Not a singer.” Joey immeditately stopped and looked at Wally.

“What? Come on, Franks! We all need to sing!” Wally rolled his eyes. “Even I sang!”

“And Lawrence’s nearly dead. Rather not kill the man.” Joey frowned.

“Next song you sing.”

“Uh, Mr. Drew,” Nancy said. “I’ve already picked-”

“Drew I don’t-” Joey narrowed his eyes and Wally realized if he wanted to keep his job, he better suck up and sing. He groaned and got up, making Joey beam like a childish idiot. “Fine, fine…what’s the song.” Nancy huffed before sighing.

“It’s from a Broadway musical, it’s called ‘Bring On the Men’.” Wally stifled an eyeroll as Joey nodded.

“Ah, an interesting challenge! I’m sure Franks can accept it!” Wally reluctantly took the microphone from Joey as he got up, offering an apologetic smile to the younger Lawrence before looking at the song screen. He sighed softly as the track queued up.

“There was a time I don't know when; I didn't have much time for men. But this is now and that was then, I'm learning,” Wally began, admittedly turning red as he overheard some whispers from his coworkers snickering. He frowned as he continued before a mischievous smirk grew on his lips; if Drew wanted a show so bad, why not give it to him? Wally started to put some effort into staying on key and in tune with the music, surprising all with his melodious baritone as he strutted across the stage, hamming it up and putting his best ‘seductive side’ before the song reach the end .“So let's bring on the men and let the fun begin. A little touch of sin; Why wait another minute? Step this way it's time for us to play. They say we may not pass this way again; So let's waste no more time. Bring on the men!” Wally belted out the final note as the song finished and was met with a brief moment of dead silence before Sammy led the applause, standing up and clapping. Wally felt his face go red, not sure if it was more surprising he was getting applause in the first place or that  _ Sammy _ was the one leading the clapping.

“Wow…” Nancy said as Susie had to help the poor embarrassed janitor down from the stage.

“That was amazing!” Cordelia said. “Who would’ve thought that Wally was that good? I mean, wow…”

“Well there’s no topping that performance.” Chris mock pouted and Nancy smirked.

“I dunno, there is one idea…”

“There is no way in hell I’m going up there shirtless and singing about a ‘Big Spender’.” Joshua stated in a deadpan tone, earning a surprise squeak from Cordelia and a pout from Nancy, while Chris looked conflicted, as if he wasn’t sure he wanted to know about that. “Besides, I’ve already got a song.”

“Oh really now? Care to elaborate there Joshy?” Nancy raised an eyebrow, only to get a wink from the tattoo artist as he headed up the stage.

“You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used are  
> 'Livin' on a Prayer'-Bon Jovi  
> 'Bring on the Men'- Cover by Josh Young, Broadway Backwards 2013  
> (Mentioned is 'Big Spender'-Cover by the Male Cast of 'King Kong', Twisted Broadway 2013)


	24. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble that has Sammy in denial, some Pendle sass, and some bonding between Roy and Joshua at a Drew Studios Holiday Party!
> 
> Roy, Cordelia- @phantomthief_fee

...

“I refuse.” 

“Sammy…”

“He’s not coming.”

“Sammy, stop acting like a child.”

“I refuse to let him down into  _ my _ department.”

“It’s the only way to the toy department where the holiday party is…”

“Samuel Elias Lawrence.” The music director turned and looked at his wife, who was crossing her arms, Alice behind her, having tattled on Sammy’s decision, while Henry was arguing with the man, along with Joey. “What is going on?”

“Nothing is go-”

“Sammy believes he’s capable of stopping that Foster fellow from joining our holiday party, despite the fact he’s Cord-” Joey started to say.

“He is  _ not _ Cordelia’s plus one.”

“Sorry, sorry, Henry’s plus one. He’s just worried the young man will sweep Miss Bell off her feet the two will run off into the night have have a merry winter wedding.” Sammy’s face went bright red as figurative steam blew out of his ears. Henry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“And if he does?” Susie demanded. “Roy likes him enough, and besides, I see Cordelia as more of a June Bride.” Alice nodded in agreement as Sammy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

“What’s this about weddings?” Allison’s voice came from the hall. “I thought this was the Christmas party, not an engagement party?”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it Allison!” Susie called back. “Sammy’s in denial.”

“What else is new?!” Joey covered his snort with his hand as Henry sighed.

“This might be a mistake…”

.

* * *

 

.

“Nice sweater there, Joshy.” Bendy snickered, earning a chuckle from the man in question.

“Thanks Bendy, like the elf look myself.” Bendy blushed as he tugged at his costume. “I’m serious, Bendy, if it wasn’t tradition, I’d join you.” Bendy’s eyes lit up.

“Really?” He exclaimed and Joshua nodded, patting the demon between the horns before running off.

“Tradition, huh?” Joshua looked over at Roy and shrugged.

“Partially true. My mom loves these things, and as she puts it, ‘Nothing’s cuter than a man in oversized sweaters’.” Roy made a scoff like sound before rolling his eyes.

“Clever.” Joshua snorted as he leaned against the wall and sighed.

“Yeah, makes me wonder if she got my dad into these things…” Joshua mused, absently rubbing his wrist. Roy nodded simply.

“Must’ve been interesting at least.” Joshua shrugged.

“Wouldn’t know. I was barely 3 when the war broke out.” Roy’s lips pursed; he knew the pain of losing his father, having lost his parents several years ago, but the idea of never knowing his father that well before losing him made him shudder slightly. “But he died a hero, and that’s the important part.” Joshua looked up at the lights and smiled. “And as corny as it sounds, I always feel like he’s hanging around, making sure I don’t get into too much trouble.” Roy snorted and without thinking, added.

“Well, he’s doing a shit job with the fact you keep ending up getting involved with this studio.” Joshua snorted, caught off guard as Roy realized what he said, quickly sobering up before Joshua started laughing, surprising the former actor. “U-Uh…”

“Cordelia’s right; you’ve got a great sense of humor man!” Joshua managed out, wiping at one of his eyes. “That was a good one...hey, want me to grab you some of that punch? The one the old coot’s not wandering near?” He gestured to the punch bowl table, where Joey was being scolded by Grant and Henry for his attempt at ‘spicing up’ the party. Roy looked at him and smiled slightly.

“Sure, why not?”


	25. The Toon's Holiday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> Here's a lovely little drabble of Alice comforting Dorothy during the Drew 'Toons-Only' Holiday Party.

...

“Dorothy?” Alice asked slowly, looking around for the toon. It was the toon’s Christmas party, and the demon hunter was nowhere to be found, and Alice had been drafted into finding her. The angel sighed; she wasn’t completely annoyed with the fact Joey brought her to life, but it still irritated her that she had another competitor for the spotlight.

“...’m over here.” Dorothy’s voice was timid and soft, and Alice scurried over, finding the toon in the library Grant had grown when he had to pull all nighters. The toon was surrounded by books on theology and other ‘boring stuff’ as Alice put it, rubbing her eyes. “Is there something you need?”

“Why aren’t you at the party?” Alice asked slowly, wondering why the hunter was hiding out here. Dorothy shrugged.

“It’s alright…” Alice huffed and put her hands on her hips.

“No it’s not alright! It’s Christmastime, and I refuse to be the only rational one dealing with Bendy and Boris on a sugar high!” Alice complained before noticing that Dorothy was quiet, looking at the ground. Alice frowned before her face softened; in the shorts, often Dorothy and the Reverend were the closest thing, barring from the occasional scuffle with the Butcher Gang, that Bendy had as recurring enemies, and while Dorothy was the nicer and (in the angel’s humble opinion) far better of the two, and the other toons definitely enjoyed her company, the hunter was essentially by herself. Alice sighed softly before crouching, getting to Dorothy’s teary eye level. “Look, I know it’s a bit scary…all this stuff, and nothing being like the shorts...but we’re all in this together, like a family.” Dorothy looked up at her in surprise.

“A f-family?” Alice nodded.

“A completely *air horn* up and messed up family with more issues than any of those families that ol’ Will fella wrote about, but family nothingless!” Alice said, taking Dorothy’s hands. “And as family, there’s no way you’re gonna miss the party! After all, Mr. Joey said he made a special punch!”

“R-Really?” Dorothy asked slowly as Alice pulled the taller toon to her feet and dragged her back to the party room.

“Yeah! Joey said it’s called a ‘White Russian’ and that it’s super special that it’s a secret from the staff!”

“Oh wow…that certainly sounds interesting…” Dorothy smiled slightly and Alice felt that strange flutter in her chest again as she looked up and saw the taller toon’s eyes light up and the toon’s smile. Alice looked away quickly, shaking her head, maybe she needed to talk to Susie or Joey about this weird feeling. But first, she and Dorothy needed to figure out what this ‘White Russian’ was all about.


	26. The Angel's Songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An 'AU of an AU' idea where instead of becoming the Acolyte, @phantomthief_fee's Cordelia ends up as 'Alice's' minion/doll/follower, dubbed as 'Songbird', following the angel around and assisting in pissing 'Bendy' off. Henry at this point is being the 'errand boy', so he doesn't know that Joshua is in the studio as well (As for why Joshua went to the studio, I'd imagine either Roy asked him or Joshua got a letter from 'Roy' asking him to go to the studio to find Cordelia)

...

“Well, well, well,” The ink monstrosity that called herself ‘Alice Angel’ cooed as she casually stepped towards Joshua, a smaller inky humanoid figure following behind curiously. “It seems we have another fly caught in our web, don’t we my little Songbird?” The other figure nodded quickly.

“Perhaps another fan?” Joshua’s eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

“Cordelia?! Is that you?!” The figure’s one eye blinked in surprise as she brought a hand to her chest.

“You know my name?” Joshua nodded as if that was obvious. “How would you know-”

“Isn’t it obvious, my little Songbird,” Alice said in an overly sweet tone, though only Joshua caught it, earning his glare. “Clearly he’s a fan of you…he sees your potential to become as  _ perfect _ as me...” Cordelia blushed a pale blackish grey red and turned away and Joshua frowned.

“You leave her the hell alone!” Joshua snapped as he tried to escape the grip of the witch’s trap, but the ink that encased his legs and arms seemed to tighten as the ‘angel’ merely raised an eyebrow as Cordelia looked slightly frightened and hid behind the angel who offered a comforting pat on the smaller’s hand. 

“Tch, such a foul-mouthed little boy…” The angel stated and Joshua gritted his teeth.

“Roy fucking owes me for this…” He muttered and Cordelia’s eye widened, as if she just received a shock.

“A-Alice, Ms. Alice, he knows the name too...just like the traitor!” Joshua raised an eyebrow of confusion.

“I should fucking know Roy, I dated you,  _ his sister _ , for several years.” He stated in a deadpan voice. Cordelia blinked slowly before looking at ‘Alice’, as if she wanted confirmation. “And what the fuck are you going on about a ‘traitor’?!” It broke his heart to see Cordelia look so confused and frightened, but he knew that if he didn’t at least keep up the illusion that he wasn’t terrified of what was going on, they were both going to be in trouble.

“The traitor…” Alice mused, grabbing everyone’s attention. “He left us to Joey’s mercy…” Cordelia shuddered, almost comically, emphasis the idea that the ‘mercy’ was horrible, as if seeing the ink monsters, dead bodies, and the sentient ink wasn’t enough to prove the point. “But he will pay...but for you, I must admit I may need a few moments to think about the  _ best _ use for you….” She turned to Cordelia. “Are you capable of watching him?” Cordelia furrowed her brows and nodded firmly.

“Yes, my angel,” ‘Alice’ smiled wickedly before she casually strutted to the doorway, back to her cameras where she could make sure her ‘errand boy’ was doing his job. Cordelia watched her go before turning to Joshua, almost making Joshua snicker with the woman’s determined face.

“I will make her proud! You will not escape!” The man rolled his eyes before he got a mischievous plan; Sammy, and possibly Roy, would kill him if they’d ever find out, but hey, it would be worth it, especially if the girl he loved was still in there. He smirked.

“Now why would I want to escape and miss a face like your’s cutie?” He asked as he leaned back, the restraints still keeping him in place, but at least not letting him fall over and look like a complete moron. Cordelia blinked slowly, pointing to herself in confusion. “Of course I’m talking about you, who else would it be? The cutouts?” Joshua let himself chuckle as Cordelia made a cute squeak of surprise. 

“I-I’m not cute…”

“Fine, fine, you’re not cute,” Cordelia looked moderately smug with herself, as if she was the one in charge. “You’re a wonderfully beautiful woman, and damn fine, even if you are covered in more ink than one of my regulars.” Cordelia went a reddish/black/grey and stumbled back.

“Y-You’re lying!” She managed out, fumbling with her dress. 

 “Why don’t you come closer and saw that to my face?” He retorted and Cordelia huffed before storming over close to his face, right as he wanted her to do. She went right up to him, just as their noses were almost touching.

“Y-You are ly-MPFH!?!” Joshua leaned forward and kissed Cordelia on the lips, ignoring the taste of ink before Cordelia shoved him back and stumbled back quickly. “What was  _ that _ for!?” Joshua merely smirked.

“Can’t really do much else, can I?” He teased before his face softened. “And I missed you Cordelia…”


	27. Speciem Viventium Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games at the Drew Studios Holiday party when an uninvited guest brings some unwanted 'surprises' along...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trusting that Google Translate did the correct Latin translation for "The Illusion of Living"  
> Cordelia belongs @phantomthief_fee

...

Cordelia gasped as she woke up, finding herself locked in one of the recording rooms down in the Music Department. She quickly tried the door before looking through the window and gasping; out there, tied to the support beams were Joshua and his friend Chris! What they were doing down here, she had no idea but until she managed to get out, she was going to have to still stay clueless about why or how. She bit her lip, trying to figure out a plan before there was a soft tapping from the vents before Bendy carefully opened the vent gate and sprawled out.

“Bendy!” She exclaimed before getting shushed quickly. “S-Sorry…”

“It’s ok,” The darling dancing demon whispered. “I just don’t want you to get caught...I mean I’m sure the lock can hold him back, but I want to make doubly sure….”

“You locked me in here?” Cordelia asked, admittedly surprised, yet grateful she now knew who did this.

“Yeah…” Bendy looked at the ground sheepishly. “T-The magic reacted badly to Mr. Drew’s dad coming….” Cordelia frowned, remembering now the holiday party that everyone was at. She was about to head over to her brother and Joshua and see how they were doing before that was a loud explosion-like sound and everything when black. She knew family and friends were invited, but she only knew that Joshua, her brother, Sammy’s little sister Nancy, and Chris had come, outside of the studio staff.  “Apparently Joey didn’t know he was coming…” Bendy rubbed at his eyes. “And I can’t find him, or Henry, or Alice, and Boris!” Cordelia hugged him tightly, trying to comfort the toon before risking a peak to see what was going on. She gulped as she saw ink ooze from the walls before a shadowed figure walked casually into the Music Department, towards the two, as Joshua and Chris were waking up and realizing where they were. Cordelia saw Joshua and Chris frown at the figure.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Both of their voices were muffled by the recording room’s walls, but at least she could still hear them.

“Such foul words.” A voice similar to Joey’s, though much deeper, spoke. “Though, that’s to be expected from such...lowly scum.” Cordelia frowned, taking an immediate dislike to whoever was owner of the voice.

“Well fuck you and the bitch you rode in on!” Chris snapped. “Where the hell is Drew and the others?”

“Around.”

“Well, that makes me feel so much better,” Joshua seemed to say, Cordelia noting the differences between the two friends, Joshua being the slightly less crass and attempting to play peacemaker one, and Chris using every vulgar word to describe the figure as the figure in question seemed to look between the two men. “Care to elaborate? Or introduce yourself so we know who to haunt when you kill us?”

“Oh, I’m not going to kill either of you. Makes my job a bit difficult,” Bendy looked over at Cordelia.

“He sounds like how that bad guy Joey proposed…” He whispered. “You know, the one that’s supposed to stop me? And the one with the nice lady and that guy that’s kinda like Sammy?” Cordelia paused, faintly remembering the pitch meeting; Unlike most pitches, Joey was very meh about the whole thing, barely mentioning things, and frankly just doing it because Bendy had found the old sketches and wanted to learn more about the characters.

“Yeah…” She whispered softly before there was a pair of screams. Bendy and Cordelia looked and saw that both men were screaming in agony, color drain quickly from the two, especially Chris before the window became obscured by dripping ink. Both gasped in horror and Bendy trembled.

“What are we gonna do?!” Bendy cried and Cordelia gently shushed him.

“We’re going to figure out something…” She whispered before she spotted the vent. “Hey, Bendy, maybe you could head to the security cameras in Grant’s office...maybe we can see who’s where…”

And there’s the intercom too!” Bendy gasped excitedly. “We can use that too…Oh! Maybe you can fit in the vents too!” Cordelia hesitated; she wanted to make sure that the two were ok, and Bendy had promised that the recording room was-

“Oh!” A sultry, yet perky, sounding voice said as the door opened, revealing a toon woman twice the size of Alice at the door, having been able to open it. Cordelia gave Bendy a look-so much for safe. The toon pouted. “Tch, tch, tch, such an ungentlemanly thing to leave a lady in a room like this.” She saw Bendy and raised an eyebrow. “And you Mr. Bendy, what’s the meaning of locking lady in here?” Bendy whimpered nervously.

“I-I wanted to keep her safe from the scary man!” Bendy cried out, becoming overwhelmed. The toon’s face softened as she kneeled and patted the demons head.

“Easy Bendy, I’m not mad, it’s all right, I just wanted to know why; I mean, there’s that poor boy tied to a pole,” She absently gestured out of the room and Cordelia scrambled out to check, seeing only Joshua barely standing up attached to the pole, panting heavily.

“Joshy!” Joshua looked up weakly, a smile on his face as he saw Cordelia rush to him. She gently held his head up, helping him look up.

“Cor…delia,” He managed out. “I knew Joey like dramatics...but this is a little much…” He chuckled, though he coughed at the end and Cordelia couldn’t help but chuckle; leave it to Joshua to try and keep it light. She paused as she looked over Josua, paling as she saw that where his tattoos were normally, white splotches were in place of the tattoos, like his skin had been ripped, leaving that white rubbery, toon-like, skin behind.

“Joshua…” She whispered; what the hell is going on?! Joshua followed Cordelia’s gaze and his face fell.

“The hell…?” He managed out before shaking his head. “What happened to Chris…?

“We don’t know…” Joshua nodded slowly as Bendy ran over.

“Joshy!!” Bendy wailed, hugging the man, though he nearly toppled over the man, considering the bonds weren’t holding him up well enough.

“Bendy!” The toon woman scolded. “There’s no need to worry; the Reverend has everything in control.”

“The Reverend?” Joshua repeated slowly, his confusion obvious. The toon blinked before blushing.

“Oh silly me! I forgot to introduce myself!” The toon bowed. “Dorothy Demon Hunter is my name, and I help the Reverend and Percy; he’s a priest under the Reverend’s study.” She nodded firmly, as if that explained everything. “Oh! There’s also Mr. Drew, but that’s a bit complicated for a conversation now.” She looked at Joshua and pouted. “You look like you need a doctor…” Joshua looked at Cordelia, as if she was seeing the same thing as well.

“We need to find Joey, and Boris, and Alice, and Henry, and Sammy, and Susie, and Joshy’s friend!” Bendy exclaimed, before rubbing at his eyes. Before Cordelia could comfort the demon, the toon picked him and cuddled him.

“Ok, ok, ok, we can look for them first,” She said firmly, patting his head. “But let’s get him outta that mess first.” She patted the demon’s head before setting him down and waltzed over to Joshua. She pulled out a large Gothic sword from hammerspace and swiftly sliced at Joshua’s bonds, freeing the man, who ungracefully fell onto Cordelia, the two landed with a thud. The two quickly sat up, each both blushing profusely as Dorothy casually put the sword away. “Alrighty, let’s go find your friends, Bendy!” Dorothy said simply. “And then we can also find the Reverend and Perry; I mean I haven’t seen either one of them since I woke up here.” Bendy looked at the toon, as did the humans in disbelief of the casual reaction this toon was having to all of this craziness, especially if she was _just_ brought to life. Dorothy blinked slowly. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for Chris's fate, let me just say at this point; Chris has more tattoos than Joshua, so what happened to Joshua is a mere preview of Chris's fate. ;)


	28. Man, Joey's an Ass in this One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by some of the conversations me and @phantomthief_fee have been having, here's what happens when Joey decides to be "creative".

...

“Alright, now that’s an  _ interesting _ result…” Joey cooed as he watched the ink bubble and boil on his experiment’s skin before it settled carefully in the runes that he had carved into its skin. Joey chuckled as he scribbled the results in his sketchbook before patronizingly patting the victim’s head, who offered a weak whimper. “Now, now, you’re managing a lot better than the previous ones, be proud my boy! You’re helping me make dreams come true!” Joey casually walked away from the man he had tied down and was using as a experiment for his ‘creations’, making sure that the door was tightly locked before slipping into his office.

.

* * *

 

.

“Whoa!!” Bendy exclaimed giddly as he watched the ink bounce up his arm before carefully fixing his minor injury. “That’s cool Joey!” The man in question merely smiled.

“I’ve been experimenting on making sure that you can still get into enough mischief.” He said playfully, patting the demon between the horns. Bendy beamed excitedly before standing up. “Just be a bit more careful til it’s perfected, alright?” Bendy nodded firmly before running off. Joey watched him run off before chuckling and pulling out his sketchbook and making a few notes. “This is delightful...I should be able to recreate it with ease…” He chuckled as he placed the book back in his pocket and began to walk back to his office and back to his experiment.

“I’m kinda getting worried…” He overheard the music intern confess to Susie. “He’s not been at the parlour, and nobody knows where he went…”

“I know Cordelia…” Susie offered gently. “Maybe Henry would know what he’s doing...or maybe he’s off trying to find you a ring,” Joey couldn’t help but chuckle at the embarrassed squeak the intern gave; perhaps that would be a good ‘gift’ to let his subject know, to keep him in line for the next experiment.

.

* * *

 

.

“H-Hello?” Cordelia asked weakly as she opened the back door neatly hidden by Joey’s office chair. She turned and looked at Henry, who had gripped his axe, worried about what laid in store. She turned back and stepped into the room and gasped as she saw her boss gingerly crowded over something hanging limp from a ritualistic display. Joey turned and frowned.

“Ms. Bell, what have I said about coming in uninvited?” Joey started to say before seeing Henry. “Henry, you shouldn’t be here. After all, you said yourself, what I do for the toon’s health is of my-”

“H-Hen...ry? Cor...elia?” Cordelia paled as she heard an all too familiar voice weakly manage out from behind Joey.

“J-Joshua?!”


	29. Alice's Royal Goof-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff with Alice dealing with her new not-toon feelings of crushing on Dorothy, complete with some Thomas Sanders's quotes and Sammy trying to calm down in between takes.

...

“Timeout for thee, and timeout for thee,” Alice snarked. “Focus on the issue, or focus on me~” Bendy and Dorothy exchanged looks as Boris whimpered softly and Alice snapped her fingers, placing her hands on her hips. After a moment, Alice raised an eyebrow. “What are you looking at Hot Topic?” Alice snarked, smug in what she thought was a clever insult regarding the demon hunter. Dorothy merely smirked.

“Aw you think I’m hot.” Alice’s went a shade of red as the other toons snickered while she stumbled out a retort. Off camera, Joey looked at the script while the Music Director shook his head and sighed.

.

* * *

 

.

“I can’t believe she said that!” Bendy laughed as the toons sat at the table while Joey was figuring out why the camera wasn’t recording all things he wanted. “Man that was a great thing Joey added!” 

“Except that wasn’t in the script.” Dorothy said timidly, Alice covering her face in embarrassment as Bendy looked at the angel for confirmation, the demon falling out of his seat, laughing all the way.

“Well, at least you made the line sound natural,” Boris offered, trying to ease the awkwardness between the lady toons. “And you definitely didn’t make it seem like it was an accident…”

“Thank you Mr. Boris…” Dorothy said softly as Alice was mildly fuming; she had no idea why she had said that stupid line, but she was also fuming at the fact that instead of a timid reply, Dorothy had the  _ gall _ to act snarky and have a clever retort and to act like they were having romantic banter like it was nothing! “And from Mr. Sammy says, that Hot Topic place is kinda nice…”

“Oh yeah! There’s shirts and pins of me!” Bendy said excitedly before talking about all of his merch, while Alice slipped off to talk to Susie. She found the actress, laughing with Allison about some sports show while Sammy was finding his zen.

“Oh, Alice!” Susie said, spotting the toon. “What’s up buttercup?”

“I’m having a problem.”

“Besides adding lines on a dime and confusing our boss?” Sammy snarked earning a playful eyeroll from Allison.

“Besides that.” Alice snapped and Susie sighed.

“Sammy, give the girl some space,” Susie said. “After all, she’s got a crush for the first time, and she’s got to work through with some baby steps.” Alice raised an eyebrow as Allison snorted.

“Our little gay babies are growing up so fast…” Susie laughed and Alice wondered if she should’ve asked Joey about this instead. She blinked before deciding that next break, she was going to talk to Joey or one of the interns about this mess of feelings she was having.


	30. Working for a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rewrite of an old chapter where Joshua gets a job working for Murray Hill, unaware that they're trying to fix the problems Joey caused.
> 
> Also Boris is good boy, even if he doesn't understand that some things shouldn't be told to everyone.

...

“Alright,” The older man said simply as he looked over the file folder Joshua had given him, the younger man trying to keep himself calm during this interview. “Oh, Spectre Ink Parlour? Isn’t that the one that burnt down this weekend along with the bar?” Joshua nodded.

“Yes sir, luckily nobody got hurt, but it’s not going to be operational for a while…So hence the job-hunting...” Joshua chuckled nervously as the man laughed.

“Please, call me Murray, Joshua,” Murray said. “Sir’s are for senile old men.” Murray flipped through the papers as Joshua tried his hand at distracting himself by looking at the animation posters sprawled out along the office, before a curt chuckle brought him back to reality. “Boris you’re brother or somethin’?”

“Huh? I don’t have a brother...” Joshua asked before rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I mean, there’s a Boris that lives with my friend Henry, and I babysit him sometimes, but I don’t understand what that has-” Murray held up a piece of paper that was folding that had been scribbled on with crayon a drawing (well, he assumed it was a drawing of) him and a wolf in overalls with a crudely drawn message of “Joshy’s a good boy, please hire him. Boris.”

“Joshy, huh?” Murray asked, no sense of teasing in his voice, not that it helped ease the bright red appearing on the younger man’s face. “Well, gotta admit, this is by far the most adorable reference I’ve gotten by far.” Murray laughed before placing the folder on the table and looking straight at Joshua. “I’ll have to talk to my boss, but I’ve got a good feeling about you, kid. We’ll keep in touch.” Joshua nodded, fighting his blushing, as he shook Murray’s hand, said his thanks, and got out of there as if a little devil was after him.

Speaking of which.

“So your thoughts boss?” Murray asked, once the door was closed and a lanky ink demon rose from the shadows. “This the guy you’re looking for?” The demon, looking eerily similar to a well known cartoon dancing demon grunted in mild annoyance.

“No. Too young.” Murray sighed softly.

“Pity, would’ve made a good worker here,” Murray picked up the file folder, ready to toss it before Bendy took it and pulled out the ‘reference’ before slamming it down and pointing to the wolf (well, assuming it was a wolf given the tail, the artistic skill was lacking from this ‘Boris’ fella). “Hmm?”

“That’s Boris.” Bendy hissed and Murray looked at it.

“Boris Wolf?” Bendy nodded. “Alright, and I’ll wager that Boris wrote this for him.”

“He knows Boris. And if he knows him, that means-”

“You can see him, yes, but also Joey’s been trapped in the machine since he thought it would be a clever idea to use you and him together as a sacrifice,” Bendy snorted at the thought before shaking his head. “And last I recall, Bacon Soup wasn’t sold for its “butter-like qualities”. So it’s impossible for him to have gotten out.” Bendy was quiet as Murray looked over the papers. Bendy had been luckily enough to escape Joey’s madness with the creator of the Ink Machine, but ever since, he was trying to find any of the old employees or his old friends to see if they managed to escape Joey’s clutches. “Hmm...Henry’s listed as another reference, Henry Ozell...that ring a bell?” Bendy face was torn, as if he couldn’t quite remember. Murray sighed softly before holding up the folder. “Ah well, how’s this; we’ll hire him, after all the kid’s a decent artist, see if we can get more answers, see if this Boris is your Boris, and see if that gets us any closer to getting you stabilized and Joey without any power, even if the old coot’s in the machine still.” Bendy took one last glance at the picture. “And worse case scenario, it’s a dead end and we have somebody current to use to help stabilize Norman. Or Lawrence if I can pry him away the plush dolls of you.” Bendy made a snort sound before nodding.

“Let’s do it.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Did it go ok Joshy?” Boris asked and Joshua chuckled nervously.

“I’ll find out in a week or so…” He said. “He did like the card you made…” Boris beamed, tail wagging. Henry chuckled as he looked up from his paper.

“He was adamant about getting that in your folder,” Henry offered. “He wanted to make sure that his thoughts were know.”

“Figured.” Joshua said softly. “And I appreciate it, Boris…” He looked at the wolf toon and smiled slightly. “But maybe let’s not use my nickname in a professional situation next time?” Boris blinked slowly before nodding.

“Ok then Joshy!! Oh, Mr. Henry! Can we have celebration ice cream!!?” Joshua and Henry exchanged looks before smiling.

“Sure thing, Boris…”

.

* * *

 

.

“B-Bendy!”

“Boris?” The large mangled ink demon loomed over Joshua looked up at the wolf toon before the demon beamed. “Boris!” The two toons embraced each other, leaving the young man confused at what the heck did he get roped into. “You’re ok!!”

“So are you~!” The two hugged tightly as Murray chuckled, coming into the room.

“Well, that’s the wolf down…” He chuckled. “Now just the angel and the Butcher Gang we need to find...then we can torch Drew Studios…”

“What?” Joshua managed out. “What the hell are you talking about Mr. Hill?” Murray looked at Joshua and beamed.

“Follow me bucko, may as well introduce you to everybody else,” Joshua reluctantly followed Murray, tailed by Bendy and Boris, who were happily hugging and being close buddies, towards a large break room where a inky humanoid in overalls was crowded around Bendy merchandise, making cat hisses if the other inky figure came too close. Said inky figure had a projector for a head and would make a whimpering sound, as if it was trying to make friends with the Bendy-obsessed one. “Boys, boys, I’ve got somebody for you two to meet! Meet Joshua Foster, he’s one of Bendy and Boris’s buddies, so no crazy shit, alright?”

“As long as he is approved by our Lord..” The overall wearing one started to say before pausing. “Wait a minute-Foster?! Is that the same Rouge who tempted my Acolyte away from the glory of Our Lord Bendy?!” Murray looked at Joshua in mild confusion.

“You know Sammy Lawrence?” Joshua looked at Murray.

“Didn’t he….Wasn’t he...what….” Joshua couldn’t even finish the thoughts that were racing through his head. 

“Joshua does have a nice lady friend!” Boris offered before beaming. “In fact I think he’s been looking at rings and asking her to mar-”

“Boris!” Joshua snapped, turning a shade of red that neither toons had seen before. “Stop telling everyone about my personal life please!” Murray hid a smile as it seemed that the overall-wearing inky creature seemed to bristle and growled like an irritated cat, cuddling one of the Bendy plush.

“Well, this definitely makes things more interesting…” Murray said. “But that’s life isn’t it?” Joshua just made an embarrassing squeak sound as Murray looked at Bendy. “And now it’s 6 versus one if Joey gets out…so I think we’re prepared…” Bendy nodded.

“Yeah…”


	31. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's not a happy clam when he finds a little black box and Boris learns the true meaning of a proposal.
> 
> Also sassy Aria is sassy.
> 
> Aria and Cordelia belong to @phantomthief_fee

....

Sammy was going to kill that tattoo artist.

“Daddy?” Sammy paused in his fuming, clenching the empty black box tightly and looked back at his daughter, who was holding the offending piece of rock. “What’s wrong?” Sammy paused before he smiled; That punk couldn’t propose without the ring, now could he?

“Nothing’s wrong Aria, why don’t you keep that ring, alright? It’s very grown up and fits you.” Aria’s toddler eyes lit up in excitement as she put the ring on her pointer finger and beamed. Sammy chuckled and patted her head as she proudly proclaimed she was ‘grown up’. “Why don’t you show Auntie Alice?” The toddler nodded and made her way out of her father’s office. Once she was gone, Sammy’s face darkened, and the dark cloud returning before Boris entered the office nervously.

“M-Mr. Lawrence? Is something wrong?” Sammy sighed as Boris noticed the box. “What is that thing?”

“That Foster punk is planning on proposing to Cordelia!”

“Propose? What’s that?” Sammy paused and looked at Boris, surprised that the wolf didn’t know that the word meant.

“He’s planning on getting on one knee and asking Cordelia to marry him…” Sammy muttered. ‘I can’t believe he has the gall-”

“Why one knee?” Sammy looked at him before realizing he might be to make sure that his intern was not in any risk from the obnoxious tattoo artist.

“It’s supposedly an act of bravery to get to one knee.” Sammy lied. “Cause one can get seriously injured if he did that.” Boris gasped.

“I don’t want Mr. Foster to get hurt! He’s an awfully nice fella!” Boris whimpered and Sammy kept his smile, not wanting to correct the wolf at the moment.

“Well, then why don’t you keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn’t try anything while he here.” Boris nodded firmly before thanking Sammy and running off to find Joshua. Sammy watched him leave with a bit of a smirk; sure he was lying to Boris, but in the long run it would make sure that Cordelia was safe from any mischief.

.

* * *

 

.

“Joshy? Something up?” Bendy asked as the man was rummaging through his pockets his face filled with concern. 

“Shit…” Joshua muttered before registering Bendy. “Oh, hey Bendy...I’m just looking for my ring...it was in a little black box…” Bendy raised an eyebrow.

“Why did you have a ring?” Joshua went a shade of red as he chuckled.

“Well...I was hoping to ask Cordelia...if…”

“Oh that’s a pretty ring there Aria.” 

“Thank you! Daddy said I can keep it cause I’m grown up!” Bendy and Joshua looked up and saw Cordelia talking to Aria, the toddler showing off her ring. “Look Mr. Joshy at my ring!” The toddler came over and showed her ring, Joshua’s face going to one of recognition.

“Um...were’d you find that ring Aria?” He asked slowly and Aria looked at the ring.

“Me and Daddy found it on the floor in a little box-”

“That must be what you’re talking about, Joshy!” Bendy exclaimed. “Aria, that’s Joshua’s ring!” Cordelia raised an eyebrow as Aria pouted. Joshua chuckled.

“It’s alright Bendy…” He got to Aria’s eye level. “Ms. Aria, can I borrow the ring real quick?” The toddler looked at him before looking at Cordelia, who was still confused as Boris made it up the stairs. She looked back at Joshua and slowly took it off.

“I want it back though.” Joshua chuckled and nodded, gently taking the ring before turning to Cordelia and chuckled.

“Cordelia...I mean, I kinda wanted to do this a bit more traditional…but-” He managed out before holding out the ring and getting to one knee. Boris gasped in horror.

“Joshy! NO!!” Joshua was barely able to register what was going on before he was tackled by Boris, sending the two tumbling, and Joshua dropping the ring. “I don’t want to you hurt yourself Joshy!!” The commotion got Henry, Susie, and several other worker’s attention as a small group began to crowd around the two young adults and the toddler.

“What is going on?” Henry demanded before seeing Boris hold onto Joshua. “Wha…?”

“Joshy’s going to hurt himself!” Boris whimpered. “And I don’t him to get hurt!”

“Boris, Boris man, it’s fine…” Joshua said slowly, rubbing the back of his head. “I was going to propose to Cordelia…” Cordelia gasped, covering her mouth in awe as Susie squealed. 

“But you can’t!!” Boris whimpered. “You’re going to get hurt!!!” He held Joshua tightly, as if the man was a plush toy that he needed protection.

“Who said that?” Joey asked in confusion as Henry and Susie exchanged looks, knowing full well who was responsible. “That’s just nonsense, nobody got ever hurt by proposing to someone they loved.”

“But Joshy got hurt here Mr. Joey.” Aria pointed out, pointing to the man still on the floor with the wolf toon on top of him, earning chuckles from the workers, especially as the little girl grabbed the ring off the floor and looked up at Cordelia before holding up the ring. “Can I keep my ring please?” Bendy sighed and shook his head.

“Aria, it ain’t yours. It’s Cordelia’s.” Aria looked at Bendy with the classic ‘Lawrence’ glare.

“It’s mine.”


	32. AU Where Roy's Stuck in the Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So an idea hit me where Roy, @phantomthief_fee's character, through either Joey with a blunt object or Murray being a smooth talker, gets trapped and turned into an inky creature. I'd imagine he's just kinda wondering around the studio, trying to avoid Sammy and 'Alice', wondering about the missing pieces in his memories.

...

“Joshy…”

“I know…”

“That looks like…”

“I know…” The two adults froze as the taller humanoid ink creature studied them. It partially looked like a human toon, yet there were splotches of just ink dripping, obscuring parts of it’s face and limbs, which bore a strikingly familiar appearance. Joshua held Cordelia’s hand tighter; he was there to help Cordelia, who had gotten a letter from Joey, promising her a ‘pleasant surprise’, which if the ink monsters, corpses, and maniacs where anything to go by, it wasn’t going to be great. Cordelia also mentioned that Joey had mentioned knowing the whereabouts of her brother, who had seemingly disappeared several weeks earlier after meeting with a man about a job. Joshua knew that this was a bad idea, but he refused to be the one to dash Cordelia’s desperate hopes that her brother was alright. So here he was being the heavy lifter and the human shield as the ink creature came closer to them. “E-Easy there, we’re just looking for…” The creature placed his hand over Joshua’s face, shutting the confused man up as the creature leaned closer to Cordelia before the warped toonish face smiled ever so slightly.

“Dee…” Cordelia heart nearly shattered as she gently took the creature’s face in her hands, tears welling up.

“R-Roy…i-it’s you...”

.

* * *

 

.

As it turns out, it wasn’t  _ exactly _ Roy, at least not in the sense he completely remembered anything about himself, other than he was an actor, he liked bowties, and that Cordelia was important to him. But other than that, it was enough for Cordelia that her brother was alright, even though when she found Joey, she was going to rip him limb from limb for what he did. At the moment, Joshua was trying to see if he could trigger any memories from Roy as they walked down the inky halls.

“So, what  _ do _ you remember?” Josh asked after a bit. “Like, how did you get here?” Roy paused and pouted, wiping some straying ink from his face, pushing it around like it was unruly hair.

“Um...well...I mean, I’m an actor…Cordelia is my little sister…” Roy said slowly before stopping and frowned. “We need to be careful down here…This is where the Angel and Prophet fight...” Joshua and Cordelia looked at each other. 

“Prophet...and Angel?” Joshua repeated and Roy comically shuddered.

“They don’t like each other…this is the one area neither one have control of it…but they like to fight over it…” Roy quickly shook his head quickly, ink sprinkling from his head. “I don’t like them very much, they are loud and stare too much at me…”

“Well, don’t worry…” Joshua said, trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice as there was banging in the pipes. “Me and Cordelia gotcha covered...”


	33. Speciem Viventium Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next, where we see where Sammy, Wally, Nancy, and Roy are, the second third of The Reverend's group, and the truth about Joshua.
> 
> Roy, Cordelia- @phantomthief_fee

...

“It’s going to be ok,” Sammy said gently, holding his trembling little sister close. Roy paced as Wally fought with the lock; he had to know what happened to his sister! “Come on, Nancy...it’s alright…We’re fine...It’s probably just another shitstorm Drew came up with.”

“Well gee, I can’t believe she ain’t feeling better.” Wally snarked, earning Sammy’s death glare.

“Shut up Franks. I’m trying.” Wally rolled his eyes, not buying it in the slightest and Roy sighed; he really didn’t this now.

“How is the lock?” Roy grumbled and Wally shook his head.

“I’m trying…” Nancy made a quiet whimper, obviously trying to not show how terrified she actually was. There was a satisfying click and Wally opened the door. “Finally!”

“Let’s find the others.” Roy stated firmly, leading the way.

.

* * *

 

.

“Wow, this a big old place~!” Dorothy exclaimed as she spun on her heels, taking in the view. Joshua rolled his eyes weakly, obviously trying to keep himself upright as they walked.

“I’m really sorry Joshy…” Joshua looked at the demon and gently patted the demon’s head.

“It’s alright, Bendy, it’s not like you did this.” Joshua said weakly, wincing as he brushed his tattoo-free wrist against the fabric of his shirt. Cordelia softly took his hand and offered a smile. Joshua smiled back as Dorothy looked at Bendy.

“Why they looking at each other like that?” Dorothy asked loudly and Bendy sighed. 

“Cause they love each other!”

“Ooooh….ok…makes sense…”

“And they’re dating.”

“OVER MY DEAD BODY THEY ARE BENDY!” A familiar voice belted out. 

“Sammy!” Cordelia exclaimed.

“Dee!” Cordelia’s eyes lit up as she heard her brother’s voice. She scurried to where she heard them, Bendy following quickly behind before he was stopped by a toon human, maybe an inch or two shorter than Joshua, dressed in a priest’s uniform.

“And where do you think you’re going, demon?”

“Ah, Percy~! I was wondering where you were,” Dorothy said playfully. “Have you seen where the Reverend went? Or Mr. Drew? And a doctor for this fella?” She gestured to Joshua. “I mean he’s not looking too good…” The toon priest looked at Joshua and frowned.

“He’s certainly something.” He looked at the demon. “We can deal with that after we take care of the demon.” Dorothy huffed in mild annoyance.

“Ugh, fine, but I don’t see why we’ve got to make this such a big deal, he’s such a tiny powerless demon.”

“Hey!”

“You are.” Dorothy argued as Bendy puffed his cheeks as Cordelia came back with the others. “Oh, wow, there’s more people?!” Wally and Sammy exchanged looks.

“And you are a very tall toon.” Roy noted, holding Cordelia close. Dorothy shrugged.

“Well somebody’s got to be tall enough to grab the stuff for whatever scheme of the week needs.”

“They are not schemes! The Reverend approves of them!”

“And clearly that makes them no longer schemes.” Was the deadpan retort, earning the puffed cheeks and mild fuming of the priest. 

“Where’s Chris?” Nancy asked slowly and Joshua attempted a shrug, wincing slightly.

“I don’t know...we were tied up to the poles...and this old coot started chanting some shit, then next thing I knew, Chris is gone and my tattoos are gone.” Nancy’s eyes widened before looking at his wrists. “See?”

“H-Holy shi…” She managed out, gingerly touching it. “It’s like rubber…” She shuddered. “You think Chris…?” Joshua snorted.

“Considering I only have seven and he’s got at least three times that? It’s more than likely...” Sammy and Wally looked at Joshua.

“Wait, you’ve only got seven?!” Wally exclaimed and Joshua looked at them.

“Yeah…?” Wally smacked Sammy’s arm.

“You told me he had enough to rival crooks in the Big House!” Wally hissed. “Hell, one of the storyboarders has more than that!” Sammy’s face went red as he avoided the smirk on his sister’s face, knowing full well what Sammy had been trying to do. “You makin’ us think that Cordelia’s dating some thug-”

“Stop it Franks.” 

“And he’s nothing more than some kid? Good grief, you’re making Joey look sane when he tried to fix Shawn’s papercut with dark magic.” Sammy refused to look at anyone as Cordelia sighed.

“Joey?” Both Dorothy and Percy echoed looking at Wally. “You know where he is?” Wally rolled his eyes.

“Well if I knew, we wouldn’t standing around like idiots, cause he’d be fixing it.”

“Well, let’s find him then.” Roy said firmly. “The sooner this is all fixed, the sooner we can leave.”

“We should also find Henry,” Joshua said.

“And Boris! And Alice!” Bendy interjected, earning an eyeroll from Percy.

“I don’t see why we should bother with the fallen angel.”

“You’re just jealous she gives Mr. Boris and Bendy all the attention.”

“I am NOT!!” The toon’s face went neon red as he huffed and the humans and the demon exchanged looks.

“I really hope Joey knows what’s going on…”


	34. Henry and Maria Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two little Shorts, that could be tied together or not, with Maria and Henry being a cute couple, the last short is inspired by a quote @MsFaust

...

“Maria…” Henry whispered as he held his wife close as they danced to the slow waltz.

“Yes Henry?” Maria whispered.

“I got a letter. From Joey.” Maria didn’t say anything, just laying her head against his chest. “He wants me to come back to the studio, says he has something to show me….” He sighed. “I’m not sure what to do...it might be a trap...we didn’t exactly leave on good terms…but maybe he wants to bury the hatchet…”

“Perhaps…”

“And I do want to see how the others are doing…” Maria looked up at her husband.

“If you want to go, then Henry,” She said. “That place was a part of you for a long time...and if you’re worried about me,” She tapped his nose. “Then you’re going to be in the doghouse tonight.” Henry laughed and pecked his wife on the forehead. 

“You make a valid argument Miss Molly.” He laughed. “I’ll sleep on it tonight and we’ll plan.”

“Sounds wonderful,”

.

* * *

 

.

“H-Henry?” Maria managed out as she watched the lumbering ink creature swing at the searchers, growling. The creature stopped and turned and Maria bit back a gasp as she saw her husband’s normally bright green eyes were an inky black except for a white bit. The creature’s hulking body shifted slightly, his mismatched arms and legs tensing, worrying Maria on what was going to happen to her. “H-Henry, it’s me...Maria…” Henry made a deep rumbling sound, before coming over to her. Maria took a deep breath and steeled herself for what was going to happen to her before she heard a sound similar to her husband’s only much deeper and warped,  _ purring _ . She opened her eyes and saw that her husband was rubbing his ink soaked head against her, like a cat would do to a beloved owner. She teared up slightly and as she slightly thanked the Lord for allowing her husband to recognize her, she gently stroked his hair. “Henry…” The two froze as they heard clapping and down from the hallway was ‘Bendy’, tailed by his prophet and a group of large searchers. Henry growled and got in a defensive stance in from of his wife, who frowned, especially as the prophet spoke.

“Our Lord is pleased with this sheep you have found, she will make a grand sacrifice for the Gods.” Henry tensed and his growling got deeper as the prophet seemed to raise an eyebrow. “Are you going to disobey Our Lord?” In a surprisingly deep voice Henry snarled.

“ **_YoU StAY tHe HELL AwAY frOm hEr, yOU sONS of BiTcHEs!!_ ** ”


	35. Meeting Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick little Drabble with Cordelia, who belongs to @phantomthief_fee, meeting Maria.

...

“ _ Amada _ ?” A soft yet firm female voice jolted Cordelia out of her thoughts as she felt someone touch her shoulder. “Are you alright?” Cordelia nodded weakly and looked at the woman as she sat next to Cordelia. “It’s a tad busy today isn’t it?” Cordelia shrugged softly. “Ah, reminds me a bit of when I was stationed in Honolulu, people running around with only some idea of what they’re doing.” Cordelia looked at the woman. “I was an Army Nurse during the war.”

“Oh.” Cordelia wasn’t exactly sure what to think about that; she didn’t like the idea of war and she had seen the after effects of soldiers that came home.

“It was certainly something.” The woman laughed before chuckling nervously. “Oh, how rude of me, my name is Maria Ross.” Cordelia blinked slowly.

“Ross...You know Henry?” Maria chuckled, a faint blush across her face.

“He’s my fiance,” She giggled as Cordelia’s eyes widened. “We haven’t told anyone yet, so technically I’m not yet a Ross, but it’s better to get started saying that.” 

“Congratulations, Ma’am!” 

“Please call me Maria,  _ amada _ ,” Maria chuckled, before seeing Cordelia’s mild confusion. The older woman went a shade of pink. “Ah, I mean sweetheart, that’s what I was saying, I’m sorry,” 

“Oh no, it’s fine!” Cordelia said quickly. “I-It’s really pretty sounding!” Maria flushed and chuckled.

“Cordelia?” Cordelia and Maria looked up to see Susie. “Oh! Oh hello there ma’am, who are you?”

“Mar-”

“Maria?!” Henry exclaimed as he came down the hallway. Maria beamed and stood up, embracing the man. “Maria, I can’t believe it, you’re back!”

“Yes I am~” Susie helped Cordelia as the other two held each other close. “I was able to catch an earlier flight. And Linda told me where you worked, so I thought of surprising you,” Henry chuckled.

“Well, you’ve definitely done that,” Susie raised an eyebrow.

“Henry, you’ve got something to tell us?” She asked incredulously and Henry chuckled nervously.

“Perhaps…?”


	36. Double Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Drabbles starring Aria the Football Coach and Susie and Allison shipping it like FedEx 
> 
> Cordelia and Aria belong to @phantomthief_fee

....

“I don’t know what I’ve been told!” Sammy watched as the highschool football team yelled as they jogged around the field as he and Susie walked on the field.

“Mr. Drew is really old!” Sammy raised an eyebrow as he heard Aria’s voice, spotting the girl getting a piggyback ride from Joshua as the man led the football players. Susie snickered as the players repeated that. The group jogged over to Sammy and Susie before stopping.

“Alright fellas, go ahead and get water,” Joshua said.

“And make it fast!” Aria demanded, earning some chuckles from the tired players, before she saw her father. “Oh! Daddy! Daddy! I’m a coach now! And I got to direct the players, like the band!”

“She helped me with the guys’ practice.” Joshua explained. “She definitely knows how to kick ‘em into shape…”

“She also likes push ups….” One of the players muttered loudly, earning the death glare of the toddler. Joshua rolled his eyes as that player got teased by the other players, while he put Aria down on the ground.

“She likes sitting on top of them during the push ups.” Susie covered her smile and Sammy raised an eyebrow, wondering what misadventures the Foster kid let his daughter have on this last minute babysitting appointment.

“Daddy?” Sammy was pulled out of his thoughts by his daughter’s voice.

“Yes Aria?”

“Can I make Wally do push-em-ups?” Sammy couldn’t help but crack a smile at how sweet Aria looked as she asked that.

“Well, if he forgets his keys again, then I will have you deliver him the proper punishment.” Aria beamed excitedly.

.

* * *

 

.

“Cover the innocent’s eyes!” Susie joked as Allison covered Cordelia’s eyes, laughing and confusing the poor intern.

“Don’t forget to cover Sammy’s, he’ll flip his lid if he sees Joshy like this!”

“W-What?!” Cordelia stammered out before Allison allowed her to see that her boyfriend was in fact, shirtless while he was carrying several large boxes, helping out Henry, several interns, and Joey with cleaning out one of the studio rooms. Cordelia managed out a squeak as Susie and Allison giggled in delight.

“You sure know how to pick ‘em Ms. Bell…” Allison teased gently as Cordelia was speechless. Henry noticed the girls and rolled his eyes.

“We’ve got company.” He said and Joshua turned, his face going neon red at seeing the three ladies. He made a quiet greeting before quickly scurrying away with the boxes.

“Oh hello ladies!” Joey said as if the previous few minutes didn’t happen. “Me and the others are almost done with the spring cleaning...Just need to start sweeping…You have the broom, right Johnny?” The snickering man paused and looked at Joey.

“Wally’s locked in the broom closet, remember?”

“Oh yeah...Ms. Campbell, can you see if you pick the lock and free Wally? You seem to know how to pick locks…”


	37. Bendy Short: Angelic Affair!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy the Dancing Demon in Angelic Affair! Starring Alice and Sammy Angel and Introducing Cordelia Cherub!  
> (aka Joey's a little shit in riling Sammy up in regards to his intern and her relationship)
> 
> Cordelia belongs to @phantomthief_fee

....

“Please relax, Mr. Angel,” Dorothy said as she led the trio of Angels towards the field. “Even if the demon is there, he will not do anything while he plays.” Sammy Angel merely bristled his wings as Alice giggled and the youngest angel, a cherub named Cordelia, looked between the opposite siblings, unsure which would be the correct reaction to have. The group began to hear a banjo and guitar playing and Dorothy beamed. “Come on, it’s starting!” She quickened her pace, leaving the angels to scramble to catch up with the long-legged demon hunter. Once they caught up, they saw Boris, playing the banjo, and a human male, playing the guitar, sitting across from each other while other characters that had shown up in the Bendy shorts listening and dancing along to the music playing. Sammy merely raised an eyebrow before he got dragged into dancing with his sister. Cordelia smiled and bounced in time to the music before she and the human male spotted each other, earning both a blush as they quickly looked away.

.

* * *

 

.

“Drew….”

“What?” Joey asked innocently as the short stopped.

“Why’s that nameless character playing the guitar design looks like that Foster punk?” 

“Oh, I suppose there are some similarities…” Sammy glared at his boss.

“Drew.”

“And I do suppose that the relationship between him and Cordelia Cherub does reflect-”

“ _ Drew _ …”

“Norman’s already sent it to the distribution publishing houses.” Sammy’s yell could be hear from the toy department and Shawn snorted as Cordelia looked up at the ceiling.

“Looks like Laurence saw the new short….” Cordelia looked at Shawn, who gave her a cheeky grin. “Methinks one of the writers decided to imitate life with the new short…” Cordelia nodded slowly, having not yet seen the aforementioned short yet, but she guessed she would be understanding soon enough.


	38. Aria the Angel (times two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of drabbles, dealing with the idea of "what if all those times Sammy becoming inky/a toon had a bigger effect down the line?" with Aria getting a pair of toon wings. And also some fluff between her and her girlfriend.
> 
> Aria, Eliza-@phantomthief_fee

....

“Daddy! I have wings!”

“ _ Drew…. _ ”

“I didn’t do anything!” Joey exclaimed, waving his hands, as if that would help his innocence as Aria happily flapped her cartoon-like wings that were sprouted from her back, getting slight air as she hopped around, holding Nancy’s hands as she spun. “I’m serious! Why the heck would I write that death warrant?!”

“Then why the hell does my daughter have wings?” Susie snarled in a hushed voice as Alice was helping Nancy make sure that Aria didn’t overdo herself. Joey rubbed his temples as he thought about it before he snapped his fingers.

“Sammy!” The Music Director frowned.

“ _ What? _ ”

“You turned into an ink creature and a toon a few times….”

“Because of you.”

“Besides the point, the point is that it is most likely that Aria must’ve inherited some of the ink still in your system, making her more susceptible to the magic pentagrams around the studio…and considering she's a child and a bit more creatively inclined than you would be Lawrence...” Neither parent looked impressed. “But that also means it’s more easy for me to reverse and for it to wear off!”

“Then get it to reverse faster.” Joey nodded before quickly scurrying off.

.

* * *

 

.

“Aria…”

“Eliza I swear…”

“Are those…?”

“Don’t you fucking laugh…” The assistant Music Director crossed her arms, two toon-like angel wings stretching from her back. “Those damn pentagrams….I thought Joey got rid of them all...”

“Are they soft?” Aria looked at her girlfriend in surprise before she rubbed the back of her head.

“I...um...I don’t know actually, this only happened like twice…” Before Aria knew it, her girlfriend came closer and began gently touching her wings, running her hands down the ‘feathers’. Aria’s face went a shade of red as Eliza smiled.

“They are....” Eliza said. “They’re definitely pillows.” She gave her girlfriend a playful look and Aria rolled her eyes. “On the giant Boris in the Toy Department for lunch? A quick nap?” 

“You are so lucky you’re cute.”


	39. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick little AU where Cordelia gets surprised at work by a certain someone.
> 
> aka I'm being a sap with OCs

....

Cordelia knew something was up when she walked into her classrooms and saw Dave whispering to her students, everyone looking excited.

“And I need you guys to keep on your best behaviour so she doesn’t get suspicious when I bring in the surprise for her today, ok?” He said, getting the excited nods of the studentss before seeing Cordelia. “Ah, Ms. Bell, I was just making sure I knew what song we were doing today,” She raised an eyebrow.

“Uh huh.” It was obvious she didn’t believe him but she had to admit, the look of the children’s faces, worried that they were caught, and Dave’s grin was rather adorable. “Alright, let’s start with the warm ups.” Class went smoothly for a while after that, though Dave had to excuse himself for a bit, and the students were very quick to try the next song without the aid of the piano. Cordelia was confused but allowed the students to try the song without the music, unaware that Dave had returned a few moments later, motioning to the students to not to mention him as he let someone else into the classroom. The man was in a military uniform, removing his hat and walked up to Cordelia as she focused on conducting the eager and excited students as they saw this man, the older students recognizing the former mechanic for the school.

“Ms. Bell?” He asked softly, tapping on her shoulder. Cordelia turned and gasped.

“Joshy?!” All of the students stopped singing as she stepped back, covering her mouth as tears welled up. “O-Oh g-gosh...i-it’s you…” Joshua smiled softly as he held his hat in his hands.

“Yeah…” She carefully walked towards him, carefully taking his hands, as if worried he’d disappear. “I wanted to surprise you when I came home...”  She laughed before hugging Joshua tightly.

“W-Well you certainly did.”


	40. Roy Babysits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy, who belongs @phantomthief_fee, spends a day babysitting the youngest Lawrence, learning a bit more about the family and finds a way to have some fun at Sammy's expense.

...

Cordelia sighed as she led the youngest Lawrence into the home she shared with her brother; with Nancy and Sammy sharing some flu and Joshua doing double time at the parlour, Mrs. Lawrence had asked Cordelia if she or her brother could watch the youngest Lawrence while she and her husband went to handle church-related business. Obviously the head of the household didn’t seem pleased with the idea, especially when Cordelia had said that Roy would have to watch Jacob because she had tests to take at school, but Mr. Lawrence kept his mouth shut when they had dropped off Jacob. Cordelia had a brief wonder if that was going to be Sammy one day before she spotted her brother sketching on the couch.

“Roy?” Cordelia said gently, grabbing his attention. “You remember Jacob, from church? Sammy’s brother?” Roy gave his sister a look and she returned with a look that said ‘work with me please’. “He’s going to hang out with you for a little bit while his parents handle some things and while I take those tests.” Roy sighed as Jacob sat down across from him awkwardly.

“Good luck.” Was all he said and as she left Cordelia prayed that she wasn’t going to have to explain anything to the town’s preacher and her boss’s father for this.

.

* * *

 

.

Roy did not like kids. Besides the horrors of working with them and animals in show business, kids tended to ask questions about his scars and point it out. And added to the fact Father Lawrence did not like Roy’s personal choice in careers, just made this the cherry on the crap sundae for him.

“Are you a gangster?” Roy blinked in surprise and looked Jacob, who was studying him.

“What?” Roy asked and Jacob gestured to his face.

“Nancy told me about some movie that was playing in the theater she saw about some gangster and his name was Scarface, and is it about you?” Roy blinked slowly before chuckling, that was a first, even for him. Jacob frowned. “What’s so funny?”

“I hardly look like the men on the posters for that movie.” He said. “And how would Nancy know anything about those things, given your father?” Jacob shrugged.

“Nancy likes and talks a lot about things that rile Father up. She says it’s funny….Mother says it’s because Nancy wants to get Father’s attention any way she can think off. And Sammy says…” He trailed off and Roy raised an eyebrow, curious about what the Music Director would say about it.

“What does Sammy say?”

“He says that Nancy’s a hellion on a mission to terrorize.” Jacob whispered after looking left and right. “But please don’t Mother I repeated those words!” Roy smiled slightly.

“I promise.” Jacob let out a relieved sigh.

“Thank you Mr. Bell, Mother does not like hearing those words and even though Sammy is taller than her, she’ll still grab his and Nancy-if she hears Nancy’s-ears and drag them to get their mouths washed out with soap.” Now that was a mental image for Roy as he snickered, especially with the dead serious look on Jacob’s face. “What?”

“I take it your mother hasn’t been down to Joey Drew Studios, has she?” Jacob shook his head and Roy set his drawing supplies down before relaying some of the stories that his sister had told him of the studio and his own experience when he visited the studio to pick his sister up, engrossing the younger Lawrence until Cordelia and his parents arrived. Jacob quickly thanked Roy for his stories and for watching him before heading home with his parents. Cordelia was a bit perplexed by her brother’s mischievous smile, but she was tired and needed to get ready for work the following day and chalked it up to nothing. The next morning at work, however, she’d find out as Mrs. Lawrence was scolding her son and Mr. Drew, pulling on both of their ears threatening them with bars of soaps for their ‘ungentlemanly language’. Cordelia mentally groaned, realizing that Roy had probably told Jacob about some of his visits, before deciding that she should be at least grateful Mrs. Lawrence hadn’t gotten into the building yet, as that would’ve put a wrench into the week’s cartoon schedule.


	41. Pair of Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One weird implied SusiexAllison centric adventure that Henry didn't really want to join and another drabble in the Songbird Universe 
> 
> Cordelia belongs to @phantomthief_fee

...

“Anything you want to tell me Ms. Pendle?” Joey said, his wicked grin looming over Allison as she was trapped in the machine. “Before you see the wonders of creation?” Allison smirked.

“I fuck your girlfriend better than you ever can.”

 

“Still no regrets whatsoever….” ‘Alice’ mused in her soft child-like voice. Boris looked at Henry with a look the man could only sum up as ‘Kill Me Now’ as the woman giggled. “He was so mad…”

“I didn’t know Joey had..a girlfriend….” Henry muttered, clearly feeling awkward about learning about what happened since he was gone. “And I really didn’t need to know about it…”

.

* * *

 

.

“Your hair is very….soft…” Songbird mused as she ran her slightly-less inky hand through Joshua’s hair. “But very short.”

“Well, I’m not Sammy and his lady-like locks.” She tilted her head, the name sounded very familiar. She frowned as the Angel returned from the cameras.

“Our little errand boy is nearly done with the task…” She looked at Joshua. “And now for you…”

“I’m not running for you, let’s just get that clear; I’m already running an errand so wait in line lady.” Alice pursed her lips.

“You are a very rude boy.”

“Alice, he also knows of Sammy!” Cordelia exclaimed excitedly. Joshua tried to look away, embarrassed and confused.

“Well, yeah…” Joshua mumbled. “I mean I grew up near him and his siblings-”

“He has siblings?” Cordelia asked softly before frowning and looking at the angel. “Could he have left Susie to care for his siblings?” She turned to Joshua. “Tell me more about Sammy please!” Joshua paused.

“Well, I may….but, you’ve got to let me outta this thing…” He gestured to the ink cocoon he was in. “And then I’ll tell ya whatever you want.” Cordelia looked hopefully at Alice.

“Perhaps he can help us get back at the traitor!”

“I do not know….how are we to trust this strange...boy…” Joshua rolled his eyes.

“You really know how to welcome a fella...don’t cha?”


	42. Dabbles with Maria and Father Lawrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two little dabbles, one with Maria and Henry, and another with Father Lawrence, both starring a cutie-patootie Bendy

...

Bendy watched curiously as Henry and Maria were holding each other close and moving side to side in tandem. It was kinda like dancing, but it was definitely not like any of the dancing he had done before.

“What are you doing? Is it dancing?” Bendy piped up, surprising the two. “I mean it kinda looks like dancing, but Pa-Mr. Drew never had me do any of that!” Henry smiled softly.

“Yes, it is Bendy, it’s called slow dancing.” He looked at his wife. “A waltz, right?”

“Yeah, a waltz.” Maria said. “Of course we’re a bit more close than a technical waltz.” She chuckled. Bendy’s eyes widened.

“Can you teach me how to waltz? Or anymore of those fancy dances?!” Both Maria and Henry chuckled at the darling demon.

.

* * *

 

.

“Whoa…” Father Lawrence blinked slowly as he looked down at the small thing that bumped into him; it bore a striking relation to the ‘Bendy’ character his son created music for, but that was a cartoon, not real. “You’re awfully tall.” The man chuckled.

“Well, I’m usually huge to a child.” The creature puffed his cheeks and placed his hands on his hips.

“I’m not a child! I’m a bona fide dancing demon! I’m Bendy!” Father Lawrence nodded slowly; clearly he was going to have to ask his son what madness his employer was doing  _ this _ time. “Um...who are you Mr.?” Father Lawrence chuckled, shaking his head as got down to Bendy’s eye level.

“My name is Father Gerald Lawrence, and it’s...good to meet you, Bendy.” Bendy beamed as he shook the pastor’s hand before running off, seeing a few of the neighbor kids. Father Lawrence watched before shaking his head; things were certainly something with Drew Studios in town, weren’t they?


	43. Halloween Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a Halloween themed chapter XD
> 
> Cordelia and Roy belong to @phantomthief_fee

...

“Trick or Treat!” The group of kids sang as they approached Nancy sitting outside of the tattoo parlour with the candy bowl. The woman, dressed as an angel, chuckled. 

“Aren’t you guys are adorable,” She said, handing out the treats.

“I smell fresh blvood!! Bleh Bleh!” The children squealed as Joshua came out from the front door, dressed as Dracula. He looked over the children, smiling playfully. “Vait, vait,” He shook his head after tapping his chin. “Nevermind, much too sveet blvood. I don’t vant cavities in my fangs. Dentists are not fans of vampires...Ah vell.” He shrugged as the children giggled. Nancy rolled her eyes.

“You are a ham, Joshy.” She laughed. “And where’s your bride, hmm?” Joshua went red as he coughed nervously.

“U-Uh, well, I don’t think she’s going as a vamp…” Joshua trailed off as he spotted his girlfriend coming towards the parlour with her brother and Sammy, dress as a princess, her brother as a knight, and Sammy as the Phantom of the Opera. Nancy snickered as she spotted her brother while Chris exited the parlour. He let out a whistle and adjusted the wolf ear headband on his head.

“I mean I was joking about the whole shining knight, but daaaang, Roy you really know how to make a wolf purr…” 

“Wolves don’t purr.” Sammy muttered and Chris shrugged.

“This puppy does, Mr. Drama Queen of the Night.” The children snickered as Roy rolled his eyes with a smile. Cordelia hid a smile behind a gloved hand as Nancy rolled her eyes as the children thanked Nancy before heading to the next place that had candy. Sammy pursed his lips and crossed his arms.

“Is that the best insult you can come up wi-”

“Knock it off, bro.” Nancy said simply. “Leave it for the studio party.” She put up the empty candy bowl before dusting off her white dress and offering her arm to her brother with a shit eating grin. “Shall we?” Chris snickered as he took Roy’s arm, leaving Sammy’s least favorite thing to happen.

“You are enjoying this far too much.” 

“You’re the grumpy old goat bro.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Boo!” Bendy giggled as he hopped around wearing the tablecloth that Wally had cobbled together for the childlike demon. The other studio members chuckled as Bendy ran around the studio, cheerfully ‘spooking’ them. Henry chuckled as Boris was in the corner, snoring happily, Alice sitting atop of him, dressed as a jungle warrior, and Dorothy was next to Alice, happily reading a collection of horror stories.

“Having fun?” Bendy looked up at Henry.

“Yeah!! This is great!!” Bendy gasped as he saw Joshua and the others. “Wow!! Those are really cool costumes!!”

“Thanks Ben,” Joshua said. “You guys look cool too.” Bendy beamed before looking at Henry.

“Where’s Joey?” Henry sighed softly.

“He’s under watch at my house with Linda and Norman watching him.” Henry explained. “He’s not going to do any magic crap tonight.”

“Thank God.” Sammy muttered loudly. “Last thing we need is more dark magic going off at random times and ruining deadlines again…”


	44. Inspired by 'The Prophet of the Opera'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @phantomthief_fee's Phantom chapter in her 'Tales of an Intern', here's a bit where we see who aids the "phantom", Murray in this universe appearing to be a douchebag, and Sammy debating on how he ends a mofo.

...

Sammy paused softly as he heard the quiet pitter patter of feet coming his way through the catacombs. He turned from the piano and saw a young boy coming towards him.

“Jacob...it has been a few days.” The boy shot him a dirty glare.

“I’ve been running around trying to not get run over by ninnys and not get in trouble with those new money benefactors or whatever.” Sammy raised an eyebrow.

“I thought that Foster person was the new one.”

“Apparently Henry’s in talks with some fella named Murray Hill about changing the ownership of the opera house…” Jacob said, shrugging. “I’ve only got rumors from Mr. Franks.” Sammy sighed and rolled his eyes as Jacob pulled out several stationary kits. “I wasn’t able to figure out what you were talking about, so I went for the fancy looking one. I mean ghosts can be fancy, right?” Sammy chuckled bitterly as he took the paper, examining the paper; this child, his own brother, was his only connection to the outside world since  _ that _ bastard did this to him, small enough to get through the catacombs and innocent-appearing enough to allow Henry’s trust to let him in and out of the opera house and run errands for the house members, which allowed Sammy to get his own errands run and to learn about what was going on beyond the curtains. And of course play a few ‘harmless’ pranks and leave ‘gifts’ for Wally and his Susiebell. 

“This will be a good start…” Sammy said. “Presuming this will succeed, we can work on other options…” Jacob rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.

“Well, I’ll go see if I can get more information with those money fellas…” Jacob said, leaning back on his heels. “Is there anything you want me to bring back for supper?” Sammy shook his head absently as he began to work on the paper. Jacob sighed and grumbled about him not being an actual ghost as he made his way back to the surface of the opera house.

.

* * *

 

.

A few hours later, Sammy was slinking through the shadows and secret passageways to give lessons to his acolyte when he heard his brother’s voice. 

“Let me help you Miss Bell.” He stopped as he saw his brother taking the large package from his acolyte, stopping himself from chuckling at the grunting as the boy dealt with the cumbersome package.

“I-It’s fine Jacob, you don’t need to-”

“I’ve got it!” Cordelia giggled slightly, but Sammy watched his brother trip and stumble to the floor. 

“Oh! Jacob! Are you alright?! O-O-Oh! W-We’re so sorry, sir!” 

“Watch where you’re going.” A gruff voice said harshly and Sammy’s blood boiled as he saw the hurt on Cordelia’s face as she looked at the ground, trying to keep tears from coming as he heard Jacob speak.

“Hey! It’s not her fault! And besides, who are you and why are you backstage?” 

“Listen here, boy, I am going to-”

“Hill, knock it off.” An unfamiliar voice broke the gruff voice’s threat. “It was an accident clearly. And as I recall, you are still in talks with my godfather. Let’s not do anything to sour those talks, alright?” Sammy almost smirked; clearly the owner of the voice had superiority over this ‘Hill’ voice as the gruff voice huffed before there was the clicking of someone storming off. The second voice sighed. “I am extremely sorry about Murray Hill...he’s a bit on the eccentric side.”

“He’s a bully.”

“Jacob!” Cordelia scolded but the other voice laughed.

“It’s fine, really it is,” He said in between his laughs. “I do appreciate the honesty and bluntness…” Sammy raised an eyebrow as he saw Cordelia’s face turn a slight shade of pink; former childhood crush, huh? He sighed and quickly headed to where he met Cordelia for their lessons, and while he waited for her, he would figure out the best way to get rid of this ‘Murray Hill’ fellow.


	45. Supernatural themed AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I rewrote the chapter that's set in a supernatural universe and Bendy's an adorable little tot demon.

...  
_Dear Henry,_ _  
_

_It seems like a lifetime since we worked together on cartoons; 30 years certainly flies by, doesn’t it? Heh, even as I write this, I can imagine your eyes roll at my expense; I was never one for witty jokes, unlike you my friend…Which brings me to the very reason for this letter, you see, after you had left the studio, I began to dabble in some….interesting hobbies. Unfortunately, some of those hobbies have made me some enemies._

_Do not worry about my concern, I have a plan for my own safety. However, I must ask of a favor from you. The creature who brings you this letter is my friend, Bendy, and I would most greatly appreciate it if you could care for him in my absence. I know he will be in capable and caring hands with you._   
_Your best pal_   
_Joey Drew_   
  
Henry sighed as he read the letter again, as if it would have better answers before looking at the little guy that had brought him the letter; Bendy looked exactly how he did in the shorts, small and childlike despite being a demon, though of course he was currently swimming in Joey’s old coat and gingerly eyeing Henry’s bagel. The man sighed and pushed the plate to the demon. 

“Go ahead,” The demon’s eyes lit up in awe and disbelief before quickly scarfing it down. Henry couldn’t help but chuckle. “Hungry little guy, eh?” Bendy looked up at him and nodded before going back to the bagel, finishing it off. Henry sighed as Bendy carefully swiped an apple from the fruit basket on the table, the man unsure of what to do as the demon curiously nibbled at it. He sighed softly before the front door opened. Bendy made a gasp and a whimper, and without hesitating, Henry took the demon’s dirty gloved hand and gently shushed Bendy as he heard a familiar voice.. 

“Good morning, love,” A female voice sang before the door closed. “How was your night?” Henry smiled gently as his wife, still dressed in her scrubs, entered the kitchen. She looked at Bendy, who was trying to keep from bolting. She furrowed her brows, crossing her arms. “Henry…” 

“Maria, I can-” 

“I can’t believe you would let this child be in those rags! Do you realize how cold it is? And just a bagel for breakfast?” She made a tch sound as she walked to the refrigerator, surprising Henry. “I can’t believe you’re the same man who managed to convince Papa to let his daughter get married and take her away. Perhaps he was worried about the idea of you being by yourself.” Henry chuckled as Bendy looked at them, obviously confused. 

“Uh, Bendy,” Henry started. “This is my wife, Maria. Honey, this is Bendy.” Maria turned from the fridge. 

“Like from the cartoons? The, oh what was it? Dancing Demon?” Bendy nodded excitedly and Maria smiled softly. “Well a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bendy, I hope you like a bit of spice.” Bendy tilted his head in confusion as Maria looked at Henry and he nodded; they were going to have to talk about this at a later and more private time. 

“So how was work?” Henry asked quickly as he watched Bendy slip off his chair and followed Maria as she got the ingredients to make breakfast. 

“It was alright, a lot more animal attack victims this shift…” She said simply. “Police are still not sure what’s going on…” Bendy tugged on her pant leg. “Hmm? I wouldn’t worry little guy, the attacks are by themselves where there’s hardly anyone around, and luckily there’s been no deaths yet. Just some nasty scrapes. Probably just some punks thinking they’re Buffy or VanHelsing and bothering the local wildlife.” She turned to the food before turning back to Bendy. “Would you like to help me stir the batter?” Bendy stepped back in confusion as Maria squatted to his eye level, holding a colorful looking bowl with a spoon in it. She made the stirring motion for him and warily he came closer and took the bowl and mimicked her stirring. “Just like that, you’re a natural Bendy!” Henry couldn’t help but chuckle at the scene before he looked back the letter, his thoughts going back to any ideas on what Joey was up to; whatever it was, it didn’t seem as black and white as Joey made it seem. 

.

* * *

.

“Just give me the demon and I’ll get outta here.” Henry held the axe up, doing his best to protect Bendy, who was gripping Henry’s leg tightly as the larger man opened his hands out, as if trying to not be as menacing as he actually was. Bendy whimpered as he buried himself into Henry’s leg. Henry gripped the axe tighter. 

“Get out of my house.” Henry snarled and the large Boston man sighed, as if he was dealing with a child. 

“I didn’t wanna do this to ya pal, but it looks like I gotta-” 

_THWACK!!_

The man slumped, eyes rolling back into his head as he fell to the ground as Maria continued to curse the unknown man in her native tongue, waving the casserole pan she had used as a makeshift blunt weapon.

“Damn..” Henry managed out as he lowered the axe. “Just......damn...” Bendy made a curious chirp as Maria kicked the out cold man.

“That bastard owes me a new pan!”  
.

* * *

.

“Nguh…?” Wally opened his eyes groggily as he smelled something cooking, only to find himself tied tightly to a chair. “What the-” 

“If you know what’s good for you, you will zip it!” The dark haired woman said sharply as she opened the oven, to check the contents before closing the oven back up. Wally raised an eyebrow before he winced; seeing the exact opposite of what he wanted to see. 

“Gah, put the silver away ma’am!” Wally whined as he shut his eyes as they watered, burning slightly. “I’ll be good! Lycan's honor!” 

“A werewolf?” Wally turned and saw the man that had protecting the demon, said demon carefully hiding behind the man, sitting at a table across from him. “I’d say I would be surprised, but then again, not the strangest thing that’s happened today….Now, why did you want to kidnap Bendy?” Wally’s face fell; that demon had a name? Well that would’ve been helpful earlier. 

“It’s not kidnapping per say…” Nobody looked convinced. “Ok, maybe I should’ve gone about it a different way…but when the leader says to do somethin’, you do it as soon as possible.” 

“Who is this leader of yours?” Wally sighed, knowing he wasn’t getting out of as easily as he originally though. 

“Boris Lawrence.” Bendy seemed to perk up and tugged on Henry’s sleeve quickly as Maria raised an eyebrow. 

“The brother to that nutcase Samuel? That member of the ‘Hunters Association’ or whatever they’re calling themselves this time.” Wally chuckled slightly, though catching himself before he looked at the woman’s silver cross around her neck again. 

“He wasn’t always that big of a nut…” He muttered. “He was actually a decent dude before they got to him…” He sighed. “Those Hunters make even the most feral of us looks like gentle sheep…” Henry looked at Bendy.

“You know Boris, Bendy?” The demon nodded quickly before hitting his chest and puffing out his chest, as if to prove his muscle so to speak. “Uh huh…”

“Boris wanted to make sure the Hunters didn’t get to him, and sent me to bring him back to the pack.” 

“And breaking into our house was a good way to start?” Maria snarked as she sat down next to her husband. “You owe me a new casserole pan before the weekend, pal.” Wally looked at the woman before turning away, mentally cursing himself as his eyes burned slightly again; he really needed to stop forgetting he was a werewolf. 

“Yeah, yeah, put it on my tab or something, look, the boss is going to look for me and I need to get him,” He gestured to Bendy. “Back to the boss, before he thinks I bailed and ditched the mission.” Maria looked at Henry, wanting to hear his thoughts on the matter. 

“No.” Henry said sternly. “Joey entrusted me with Bendy’s care, and I would rather have Mr. Lawrence come here, and talk with me personally then let Bendy go with you.” 

“Ask and you’ll receive bub.” Everyone jumped as a figure came out of the shadows. While not fully a wolf, the large man definitely didn’t look fully human. Bendy made a chirp sound of surprise before hurrying over to the creature. The creature, Boris, made a chuckle and gently petted the demon between the horns with his clawed hands, earning a cheerful purr-like sound from the demon. “Good to see you’re alright, Bendy,” The demon tugged on the alpha werewolf’s clawed hand, trying to pull him towards the table, where Wally was mentally preparing himself to get punished by the leader, and the two humans were trying to figure out whether they should fight or flight in response. Bendy continued to make chirping noises as he pointed to Henry and Maria, Boris nodding simply, understanding the demon somehow. “So you’re the fella Joey mentioned…” He said gruffly, sizing up Henry, who managed to maintain his composure. “Lot smaller than I thought. But if Joey thought you were the guy, guess size won’t matter, eh?” Henry blinked slowly as Boris sniffed the air. “Is that bacon I’m smelling?” 

“I-It’s meatloaf…” Maria managed out and Boris licked his lips and Bendy chirped proudly. 

“You don’t say, Bendy? Best I’ve ever had?” Maria looked at her husband, who looked back at her, both having no clue what was going on. “Well, I’m going to have to test that out then and we’ll have to see if it’s better than that ratty nun’s cooking.” Bendy snickered before pulling Boris to the empty chair and hopped onto the werewolf’s lap, chittering excitedly, Boris nodding along and translating every once and a while. When Wally had griped about being untied, Maria swatted him with  a dishrag, calling him some colorful names.


	46. Updog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't attempt the 'Updog' protection trick unless you're a protagonist in a horror game based on cartoons.

....

“Any last words before I send you to hell?” Joey cooed, his inky mangled claw raised above Henry’s head as the man was on the ground. Henry merely frowned and with the straightest face possible, uttered one word.

“Updog.” Joey’s face fell into confusion as he lowered his claw, even some of the other searchers looking at each other. Joey looked around, as if he could see the answer as Henry struggled to keep a straight face.

“What...is Updog?” Henry smirked. “Henry! What is Updog?!” Henry started to snicker. ”Answer me!! Henry! HENRY!!” Henry broke and started laughing, clutching his sides, wheezing as Joey continued to yell at the former animator about what an ‘Updog’ was.

.

* * *

 

.

“Why are you so frustrated there, Bendy?” Bendy looked up at Joshua, and Joshua realized that Joey was in control.

“Henry never answered my question...back at the studio.” Henry’s godson nodded slowly, before sitting across from the demon.

“I might be able to answer it…” Joey nodded.

“Ok, ok, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try….” Joey looked at the young man with a serious face. “What is Updog?” 

Henry was finishing up laundry when he heard the thud from the guest room and the laughter of Joshua.

“OH COME ON!!!” Joey howled as Joshua laid on the ground, laughing as the demon was ‘kicking’ him. “WHAT IS WITH YOU TWO AND UPDOG!!?!?” Henry chuckled as he watched the scene before him.


	47. Papa Joey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini AU where the biggest issue Drew Studios faces is the 'moral guardians' group that doesn't understand why the toons are popular.

...

“You need to shut down this studio!” Joey blinked slowly as he stared at the main leader of this new movement that was relegating about ‘pureness’ and whatever. “It is a horrible temptation for people!”

“Uh huh.” Joey mumbled. “Yeah no.” He slowly stood up and wrapped his arm around the man, leading him out of his office. “You see, the studio helps the town far too much to us to merely shut it down; after all, most of the youth afternoon activities are funded by our shorts, and many of the shops do well when we have tours of our studios during the summer, does it not?” The man frowned. “Now, I completely understand the implications of our main star being a demon, but as our shorts, and the little darling himself shows, appearances can be deceiving, and Bendy does teach valuable lessons to the children, especially the importance of not judging others.” Before the man could interject, Joey added. “And both Father Lawrence and our lovely mayor both approve of the demon and the studio to an extent. Now if you don’t mind, please go on with your day and don’t bother me again.” He shoved the man out the door and slammed it shut. He sighed loudly; this was getting rather annoying dealing with people like that.

“Papa Joey!” Joey turned and saw his creation hurrying over to him, holding up a paper. “Me and Joshy’s friend were drawing today and I drew you!” The demon held up the paper excitedly to Joey as the man knelt and looked at it.

“Oh wow, this is pretty amazing there Bendy….you’ve managed to get me on the ground this time instead of flying with the birds.” Bendy giggled playfully as Joey looked over the paper.

“Oh! Papa Henry says he’s going to make hot dogs tonight! Can I got play with him and his friends tonight!”

“Of course, Bendaroo, we can’t let Henry have all the food to himself, now do we?”


	48. Double the Trouble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of an earlier chapter, this one starring Henry introducing his family to his studio family.

...

“Uncle Henry~” Henry laughed as the 4 year old twins yelled his name and rush towards him, nearly toppling the man over with hugs.   


“Ah, Teddy, Eddy, it’s so good to see you both again!” Henry said, ruffling the two’s hair. “How was the flight?”   


“Oh it was so nice! The steward-es-es-es gave me peanuts!” The girl said quickly.   


“Oh, wow, that’s really good...what about you Teddy?”   


“It was smelly…” The boy said quietly. Henry nodded softly, knowing the younger of the twins was a tad more shy than his sister.   


“That stinks, Oh! I know what’ll make it up, I’ve got a surprise for the two of you!” The two looked at each other excitedly as Henry’s brother and his wife got their things out of the car while Henry got up and poked his head back into his house. “Ben, grab the others and come outside! I’ve some people who want to meet you!” There was a mumbling sound in the house as Henry chuckled, looking back at his niece and nephew. “He’s a bit of a sleepy head.”   


“Am not, Henry…” A tired voice grumbled as he walked up behind Henry, wearing a very large makeshift bathrobe and holding a cup of a coffee. “You just like wakin’ up at the crack of dawn…” The little dancing demon blinked slowly as he realized that there were two flabbergasted children staring at him and two very surprised looking adults. “Uh...hi?”   


“Kitty kat!!” The girl squealed before gasping in awe at Boris behind Bendy, who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “And a big puppy!!”   


“And you both are tiny children.” Boris responded, chuckling, and Ted timidly hid behind his sister, who tried to do the same, both terrified of the talking humanoid wolf, who held up his hands innocently. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” He looked at Henry in confusion. “You know them? They don’t look like the kids in town...” Henry beamed proudly.   


“Boys, this is my nephew, Theodore, and my niece, Edith,”   


“But you can me Eddy! And you call him Teddy!” The girl said excitedly before looking at her parents. “Momma Poppa, Uncle Henry has a kitty cat and a big ol’ puppy!!”   


“A cat…” Bendy said slowly before looking up at Henry. “I am not a cat. I’m a demon, bucko, a dancing demon at that too. And he’s a wolf.”   


“Technically still right. Both are technically canines,” Boris muttered, earning a glare from the demon, and giggles from the kids. Henry’s brother looked at him.   


“You weren’t kidding about a surprise….” He said. “How-”   


“I’ll explain later,” Henry promised as the twins were talking to Bendy and Boris, though judging from the two toon’s faces, it was a bit hard to keep up with both of them at the same time. “Glad at least the twins are enjoying it….” Henry’s sister in law chuckled.   


“Oh they were having a wonderful time telling everyone on the plane about their uncle. Though, this is definitely not what I was expecting when John said you had a ‘surprise’.” She looked at the two toons. “Are you sure they’re safe?”   


“Eddy and Teddy will be fine.” Henry said. “Bendy and Boris on the other hand might get over their heads,”   


“Hey!” Bendy perked up. “I happen to know what I’m doing Old Man!”   


“Didn’t you spend three hours hiding under Henry’s sheets when those big birds strolled by the other day?” Bendy glared at his wolf partner while the twins tried covering their giggles. “I’m just saying.”   


“Oh my!” The melodious voice of Alice Angel got everyone’s attention as the angel toon was at the doorway, her hair tied in two braids and her halo around her wrist like an oversized bracelet. “I think I’m seeing double!” Eddy beamed.   


“Nope!” Eddy sang. “Me and Teddy are twins!”   


“Yeah,” Teddy echoed. “We’re twins! We share the same birthday!” He turned to look at his dad and uncle. “Though I mean Daddy and Uncle Henry do look kinda alike…”   


“Wait, wait, wait,” Bendy butted in. “Whadda mean Uncle Henry?”   


“Bendy, I’m their Uncle.” He gestured to his brother. “This is my brother, John, and his wife Susan,”   


“Maybe you’re the old man, he said that a few minutes earlier.” Boris inquired, looking at Bendy, whose face was making the twins giggle even harder as Bendy groaned and slapped his own face.   


“There’s two of you?!”

.

* * *

 

.

“And this is the music department~” Alice sang happily as she led the twins into the Music Department, who were both in awe. Henry chuckled as he and his brother’s family members were given the tour by the toons. His coworkers were pretty entertained by the twins, and Wally had a moment similar to Bendy when he had met John.

“HOW THE HE-” Wally caught himself as he saw John and Henry in the hallway, speaking with Sammy. “Joey swore he didn’t mess with the coffee again...he swore…”

“Wally, this is my brother, and his wife.” Henry introduced before gesturing to the twins, who were in complete awe of Shawn as he carried a few prototype toys from the meeting with Joey. “And over there is Edith and Theodore, their children.” Wally nodded slowly, as if he wasn’t sure that was the truth or not.

“Sure….let’s go with that…still think Drew did something to the communal coffee...."


	49. Never Bet with the Music Director

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pseudo-Reunion-esque AU, where Bertie makes the mistake of taking the former Music Director's bet.
> 
> Murray may have helped magically, but that's up to you to decide ;)

....

“This is ridiculous.” Bertam grumbled as he sat in the chair outside the living room, where Ruby was excitedly watching something with Murray. “She is too full of energy.”

“She’s 4.” Sammy retorted simply, sipping at his soft drink, no longer finding himself going for coffee to keep him going at all hours. “Kids tend to have energy all the time.” He chuckled at Bertie’s annoyance. “And I thought that you’d enjoy hanging out with her, after all you’re an amusement park designer.” Bertie huffed in annoyance.

“She’s too young to truly appreciate  _ my _ art.” Sammy looked at the man.

“She’s a smart kid. She’d surprise you.” Sammy mused. “She can list off the scales of music from memory and she’s learning to sight read like Ms. Bell’s class.” Bertie glared at the man, far too annoyed to allow anyone else to have pleasantries today.

“It’s music. Even a dumb animal can do it.” Now, if this was back at the studio, Sammy would snap a retort, threaten to throw fists, or, had his wife been in the studio, go to her and grovel over his bruised ego. Instead, much to Bertie’s irritation, Sammy gave him a bemused look.

“Even a animal you say?” Sammy took a sip of his drink. “How much you want to bet?” Bertie blinked in surprise.

“W-What?”

“How much are you willing to bet that an animal can do it?” Bertie was about to snap that he was joking before he saw Sammy pull out a 10.

“You’re an idiot. I was making a joke, you arse; of course animals can’t play any music.”

“How about a 10 on ‘Hot Cross Buns’ on Ruby’s toy piano, and a dog’s performance?” Bertie raised an eyebrow; Sammy was being an idiot, but he was offering money, and Bertie did like the idea of something to rile the former Music Director up. Bertie smirked wickedly as he pulled out his wallet.

“You’re on, you optimistic ass!”

.

* * *

 

.

“Good Boys!!!” The two dogs barked happily as Ruby cuddled the both of them as Murray struggled to keep a straight face as Bertie’s was rather priceless as Sammy collected the winning of the bet. “You did a good job playing!” Ruby became the middle of a big dog snuggle pile as she shrieked with laughter.

“They’re pretty talented, aren’t they Bertie?” Sammy smirked as Dr. Robin covered his face, struggling to hide his laughter as Henry was patting his back while they were in the kitchen with the others, who were more vocal in their reactions of seeing the uptight park designer being brought down several pegs.


	50. Bertie Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to some shenanigans, Ruby gets babysat by the studio, namely Bertie...and Bertie finds out the studio is filled with Papa and Mama Bears.

...

“Oh Bertie~” Joey sang as he crashed the designer’s break. “Friend of Henry’s needs his daughter babysat and I told him that we’d loving keep an eye on her~!” He stepped to the side, revealing the toddler. “This is Ms. Ruby Charles. And since Sammy’s busy with the recording for the episode, and Wally’s working with Mr. Hill on the machine, I could use your assist-”

“No. Bother Grant.” Joey frowned before scoffing.

“Fine, I’ll make sure to let them know you by name that you refused to-” Bertram moved the chair next to him roughly and Joey laughed. “It’ll only be till the end of the meetings I have.” He turned to Ruby. “Please listen to Mr. Bertie, and we’ll have lunch in 1 hour.” Ruby nodded, clutching the Boris plush toy nervously. Joey led her to the chair and gave Bertie the look of ‘You screw this up, no one will convict me’ before walking out of the room. Bertie sighed and glared at the girl, who was looking at the toy.

“My name is Bertam. Not Bertie.” Ruby looked up at him. “Do not call me Bertie.”

“O-OK, Mr. Burnt-ham.” Bertie pursed his lips.

“Bertam.”

“Bern-tam.”

“Bert. Am.”

“Bird ram.” Bertie sighed and wiped his face.

“Fine. Fine.” Ruby furrowed her brows and turned away, looking at the posters in the break room. Bertie sighed; he had no idea how kids worked and this was going to be a pain in the ass. “So, um….Boris.”He started, not sure what kids liked anyways. “You like him?” Ruby looked at him and nodded.

“He goes woof!”

“Wolves tend to do that…”

“And he and Bendy do silly things all the time…I really liked it when they played with the bunnies!” She looked up at Bertie. “Do you like bunnies?”

“When they’re in season.” Ruby blinked slowly, obviously confused.

“There’s a season for bunnies?” Bertie rolled his eyes.

.

* * *

 

.

Sammy raced to the break room when he heard the scream. Once there, he picked up the crying toddler and looked at Bertie, who was confused and irritated.

“Oh Ruby...Ruby, what happened?” Sammy whispered gently and Ruby looked at him.

“He says that bunny season is for eating bunnies! And killing them!” She managed out before burying herself in his chest. Sammy rubbed her back and glared at Bertie as Joey rushed in.

“What’s going on?!” Joey demanded before seeing the crying girl. He looked at Bertie. “What did  _ you _ do?!”

“She asked about Rabbit Season. And I answered.” Joey’s reaction was priceless, as was Sammy, and while it was amusing for Bertie, he figured from the look of the Music Director, he was luck the girl was in his arms, or Bertie would’ve been dead.

“Joey, I’m taking my lunch now.” Sammy stated and Joey nodded.

“I will meet you at the Ice Cream Parlour in a few minutes.” Joey stated before focusing on the park designer. “Me and Mr. Piedmont are going to have a conversation.” Bertie paled slightly as Sammy left the studio.

“Ruby,” The toddler looked up at him with red puffy eyes. “Don’t worry, Mr. Drew is going to give Bertie a lesson about making up stories like that.”

“I-It was a story?” Sammy nodded. “I-It was a bad story…”

“I know, Ruby, Bertie’s story is pretty bad. The truth is that Rabbit Season is when the bunnies get so crammed in their homes, that they get hunters to help the relocate the lazy ones.” Ruby frowned slightly.

“Why the lazy ones?” Sammy smiled.

“Because the lazy ones need to learn to be not lazy. So, the hunters make them make hats or else.”

“Or else what?”

“Or else they have to give up their lucky rabbit foot!” He said dramatically. “Remember ‘Bendy’s Bunny Bafflement’? When he had to watch all those bunnies?” Ruby’s eye went wide.

“Yeah! He and Boris misplaced all the shoes for the bunnies! Were those their feet?” Sammy nodded.

“Exactly. Bendy and Boris were trying to help with Rabbit Season, of course they weren’t very good at that job though, perhaps they might be better dog walkers? Or babysitters? What do you think Ruby?” Ruby thought and listed off her ideas as they got to the diner. After a few minutes, Joey arrived, looking a bit disheveled. When asked about Bertie, he merely laughed and said he was in time out. At the studio, Bertie was tied up like a pinata, duct tape over his mouth and a sign, giving the employees an explanation of what he did and free pass to torment the man through any legal means. Needless to say, Bertie went home covered in inappropriate markings with Sharpie and ink, and, thankfully, only a black eye from Susie when the studio’s Mama Bear found out. Ruby, on the other hand, got a bunny plush from Shawn and also got to help ‘direct’ the band before she got home.


	51. Obligatory Cute Chapter with the Lost Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Girl + Lost Ones + Two Overly Boisterous Dogs = A Very Adorable Drabble

...

“And then the trainers call out the Pokemon’s moves!” Ruby explained as she held up the toy yellow mouse. “Like this: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!” She put the toy down and scurried to a blue turtle, knocking the turtle over. “And then Squirtie gets dizzy eyes and faints! Meaning Pikachu wins!” 

“I see…” One of the Lost Ones whispered softly. “They’re awfully cute though...why do they have to fight each other?”

“Um...I think Uncle Jacob said that it’s how they grow up? Like when they win, they get the grow up points! And after a lt of grow up points, they become different Poke-y-mon!!”

“Oh?” Ruby nodded and another Lost One gently poked a brown-fox toy.

“Oh! That’s an Eevee!” Ruby said proudly. “She’s a special Poke-y-mon! She can turn into a lot of Types!” Ruby scrunched her face. “I don’t know how she does it….Jacob says it’s complicated…Wait…” She looked at the Lost Ones. “Are you guys Eevees?”

“Hmm?”

“Uncle Henry says that you can be anything! And Eevee’s can be anything!” There was a few chuckles because of the girl’s innocence.

“I suppose so…”

“I want to use Thunderbolt.” One of the Lost Ones muttered and Ruby lit up.

“Uncle Jacob says that Volt-e-on needs a Thunderstone!”

“A what now?” Ruby shrugged.

“It’s got little lighting bolt on it...I know that much…” The Lost One nodded before looking over at Linda’s garden. 

“Maybe it’s in there…” The Lost One and Ruby walked over to the garden.

“Murray! Julius! Get back here!” Ruby’s eyes went wide as the two large dog bounded into the backyard, Dawn and her father chasing after them. Ruby ran over to the dogs and nearly got toppled by the dogs and she laughed as she got slobbery kisses from the duo.

“M-Murray! Julius!!”

“Those are big…” Julius came over and curiously sniffed at one of the Lost Ones, who nervously stood there until the dog licked it. “W-whoa!” The dog stumbled back and began hacking and wiping at his tongue. “Oh poor baby…I’m sorry!”

“That’s not the strangest thing he’s eaten in the past year…” Dr. Robin laughed as Dawn grabbed the hose and helped the dog clean his mouth. “And it certainly wouldn’t be the last….”

“Freaking mutt ate my music sheets…” Sammy muttered a bit too loudly and Dr. Robin looked at him in surprise.

“Henry said that it was just a grocery list!” Sammy looked at Henry chuckled nervously.

“It did have chocolate on it…”

“I was making a song!”

“With rutabaga?” Wally snarked and Sammy huffed.

“Uncle Sammy said he could make a song about anything!” Ruby said proudly as she petted Murray who seemed to be snickering at Julius’s ‘suffering’. “So me and everybody gave him words!” She beamed proudly and Sammy stuck his tongue out at Wally.


	52. Papa Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas comes to the rescue when Bendy is upset due to the 'moral guardians' group visiting again.

...

“Hmm…” Joey raised an eyebrow as he looked away from the legal papers, seeing his best creation pouting cutely.

“Bendy?” He asked. “Is there something wrong?”

“Why am I not a teddy bear?” Joey blinked slowly, a bit caught off guard.

“Uh...what?” Bendy looked at his creator and pouted angrily.

“Why. Am. I. Not. A Bear?!” Joey pursed his lips.

“I gotta call Henry.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Alright, what’s with the face?” Thomas asked firmly as Bendy plopped down next to the man as he worked on the pipes along the hallway. “You’re usually in a better mood…”

“I don’t think I’m supposed to be a demon….I should be a teddy bear! Or something cuter than a smelly old demon…” Thomas looked at him.

“Now who called you that?” Bendy looked at the floor as he toyed with his bowtie. “Bendy…you can talk to me….”

“Those people that visited Papa Joey….they don’t like me…and I want people to like me, and people like those teddy bear toys!” Bendy rubbed his eyes and Thomas smiled softly and patted the demon’s head.

“Bendy, you don’t need to change for people to like you...after all, what about those kids that Henry watches? Or that little girl whose dad’s working at that tattoo parlour? She adores you.” Bendy nodded, but he didn’t look convinced. “Not everybody’s going to think the same thing, and some people are too busy trying to be in their bubbles to try anything new…” Thomas was quiet before sighing. “You want to know a secret, Bendy? Those people don’t like me, or Norman either,” Bendy gasped.

“Why not?! You’re great people!”

“Thanks bud...but they don’t think we are...you see, they don’t like Norman because he doesn’t look like them, and they don’t particularly like me because I don’t want to have a wife, or girlfriend…and they think that who I do like is wrong…” Bendy nodded slowly. “And I don’t what they think of me, because I know I have plenty of people who I love and who like me-”

“Like me!” Thomas smiled and ruffled the demon’s head.

“Exactly. And as long as I know that I’ve got people who like me, heck, as long as I know  _ I _ like me, then they can think of me however they like.” Bendy quickly hugged the man, earning a smile from Thomas as he hugged the demon back; even for a creature that was brought to this world from whatever dark magic Joey was fooling with, he definitely was like a small innocent child. Thomas smiled to himself; he did want children one day, and perhaps until that day actually came, Bendy would fill that role and be his little guy. He picked up Bendy and placed the demon in his lap, the demon quickly cuddling to the man and after a few moments, fell fast asleep in Thomas’s lap. “Enjoy your nap, buddy…”


	53. Mother's Day for the Toons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same AU where Henry has taken the toons home. The toons come together to celebrate Mother's Day with their new family

...

“Is she still sleeping?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Maria smiled as she heard Bendy and Boris’s voices as she laid in bed. “Wait, wait, she’s waking up….” She opened her eyes and saw Bendy sitting on top of her, Boris sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Well, good morning you two…” She said. 

“Misses Maria, please go back to sleep!” Bendy asked. “It’s not time to get up yet!” Maria raised an eyebrow playfully. 

“Now why would I do that? Don’t you fellas want breakfast?” Bendy and Boris exchanged panicked looks.

“UH….”

“Bendy! Boris! Is Misses Maria up?” Edgar poked his head into the room. “Mr. Henry is bringing up the break-Oh! Good Morning Missies Maria!” Maria chuckled.

“Good morning, Edgar.” She said as the spider crawled up on the bed. “And I thought that I told you boys that it was ok for you to call me and Henry by our names, no Mr. or Mrs. needed.” The boys looked sheepish as Maria got herself into a sitting position in the bed. “And what’s this about Henry bringing breakfast?” Bendy scurried to Maria.

“It’s a secret.” He whispered loudly, trying to be sneaky as Maria nodded. “And it’s a surprise.”

“Oooh, I see,”

“Happy Momma’s Day!!!” Alice proudly yelled, leading the way for Henry and the rest of the Butcher Gang to enter, carrying a tray with breakfast items. Maria gasped, covering her mouth. 

“But she isn’t a momma…” Boris said softly and Barley scoffed.

“She’d be  _ our _ momma!” Barley said proudly before sheepishly looking at Maria. “I-If she wishes to be, o-of course…” Maria smiled.

“Of course! If you all want it, I’ll be your mother…But it’s a packaged deal; Henry will be your father as well.” Bendy hugged the woman tightly.

“Of course! After all, Henry is the best Poppa! And you’re the best Momma!” Maria hugged the toon as Henry set the breakfast on the bed, sitting next to the duo.

“Thanks bud.” He said softly before motioning every toon to hop onto the bed. “Now, let’s have some breakfast, and the toons and I have a bit of surprise.”

“A surprise?” Maria asked, turning to her husband.

“Yeah! It’s-” Edgar started to say before Boris and Charley covered the spider’s mouth, earning a small chuckle from the adults as Alice and Barley snuck some pieces of questionably burnt bacon.

.

* * *

 

.

After breakfast, Maria was led downstairs quickly, and sat on the couch. Bendy told her to cover her eyes, which she complied, thankful her hands here also covering her face as she tried to keep to keep from laughing as she heard the toons try to get their surprise with Henry’s help, with their toonish bickering and attempts to whisper quietly.

“Alright! You can open your eyes now momma!” Maria smiled as she heard that word before removing her hands.

“O-Oh my!” She exclaimed at the present; it was a large poster-size piece of paper with drawings done by the toons of her, Henry, and everyone. She teared up slightly. “O-Oh...everyone…” 

“I drew the background!” Bendy proclaimed. “And Boris helped Henry pick out the paper and the coloring stuff!”

“I colored the ground! And myself!” Edgar said. “And Charley drew us!”

“So did Alice! And Papa Henry helped!” Bendy happily added, clearly taking to the new names he could use. Maria nodded slowly as Bendy noticed the tears. “M-Mama?”

“Oh everyone, it’s beautiful…” She said softly before standing up and collecting everyone into a hug. “Thank you all so much, this means so much to me….So much...” The toons teared up and returned the hug gratefully. Henry placed a small kiss on his wife’s head as he hugged his family, happily together.


	54. Toon Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A variation of the 'Reunion AU' where the studio left more than "mental" mark on everyone Henry rescued, including the man as well.
> 
> If you get inspired by this, please me know what you do, I'd love to see it!

...

“What the hell…”

“Heheheh...it’s a surprise isn’t it…?”

“That can’t be….”

“You’ve certainly gotten taller Nancy….”

“What’s going on…” Cordelia asked as she and Joshua entered the front of the tattoo parlour, having finished up some minor touch up work. She froze as she saw the group in front of them, paling. Even Joshua looked stunned as Nancy glanced back at them.

“S-Sammy…” The former music department director smiled sheepishly.

“Hello again Miss Bell…” Cordelia’s eyes rolled back into her head and Joshua managed to catch as his jaw dropped.

“T-That t-thing…”

“Technically I’m now a cartoon, Foster. Not a thing, as you claim I am.” The cartoon appearing demon sharing some appearance to Bendy the Dancing Demon yet keeping many similarities to the former Music Director snarked. Joshua looked directly at his much younger appearing father figure.

“Henry. Answers.  _ Now _ .” The man sighed softly before gesturing to the couches and chairs in the lobby.

.

* * *

 .

Cordelia groaned softly as she opened her eyes, realizing she had been moved to the couch the lobby had.

“What the…”

“Miss Bell?” She turned at the sound of her old mentor, half believing she was still dreaming, after all he was trapped at the studio as some kind of monster. She nearly peeled out of her skin, stifling a shriek as she became face to face with a cartoon creature. She quickly grabbed her boyfriend’s arm and hid behind it, making the cartoon demon pause and falter. Joshua let out a tired sigh.

“Dee...that’s apparently Sammy…” He said, obviously a bit drained by this experience. “Henry rescued everyone…” She looked at him.

“Everyone?” He nodded.

“‘Course there were some...side effects.” An angel remarked as she powered her nose. A similar appearing angel sighed in annoyance, reminding Dee of the few interactions Susie and Allison had before Susie was replaced as the voice actress for Alice Angel and things began to go downhill at the studio. Joshua gently took Cordelia’s hand and squeezed it comfortingly, making the demon look mildly uncomfortable. “But hey, at least I ain’t *&#$ing dead.” The car horn noise was a bit out of left field as Nancy couldn’t help but snort before shaking her head.

“Well then...I’ve got’ve pick up Jacob….I’ll be...back.” Nancy said before Sammy took her hand.

“Who’s Jacob?” He asked firmly. “He better not be your boyfriend!” Nancy snatched her hand back, eyes narrowing at the toon, who was taken aback.

“No,  _ Sammy _ , Jacob is not my boyfriend; he is our little brother.” Sammy was dumbfounded as Nancy stormed out of the parlour.

“W-Wha...What?” Sammy managed out, though his sister was long gone. He turned to Joshua. “I-I have a brother?” Joshua’s expression was stone cold.

“A lot’s changed in 10 years.”

.

* * *

 .

“Joshua,” Henry started to say as he entered his old home, having gifted it to the young man when he left the town, prior to getting Joey’s letter. The home hadn’t been changed much, though there were some photos of people Henry hadn’t recognized. “Joshua, please...I know this is a shock.”

“Gee, can’t imagine why.” Joshua grumbled as he went into the kitchen. Henry sighed as he followed.

“Joshua, there’s something within the studio...something magical.” He got a deadpan look in response.

“You barely look 30, there’s cartoons walking around that are the former studio employees. Is there something else? The big fat man in the red suit? The Easter Bunny?” Henry frowned, feeling a strange power bubbling in his chest.

“Joshua, please, believe me, I’m trying to help.” Joshua set down the drink he was going to take and turned to his father figure.

“I do believe you Henry, that’s not the point; you up and left for years, and when you come back, the first thing you do is go to the abandoned studio!” Joshua huffed as he leaned against the counter. “Not even a hello, or something to check up on everyone…” Henry sighed softly.

“I didn’t want you all to worry about me...or try and convince me to not go and see what Joey did…” Joshua huffed and Henry opened his arms. “But I came back, didn’t I?” Joshua sighed and hugged him tightly. Henry smiled as he held Joshua close.

“I missed you…” He whispered quietly.

“I missed you too Joshy,”


	55. Bertie Season: Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same AU as "Bertie Season", Bertie's stuck watching the kid again. Can he avoid another round as a punching bag this time? And is he really as uptight as the studio thinks he is.

...

Bertie sighed as he looked at his looked at the body leaning on him; once again this great park designer was stuck watching a toddler. Well, no one was happy about this arrangement this time, but with Joey having another PR meeting with some concern parents and everyone else scrambling to meet the deadlines, leaving him stuck with the toddler, Ruby, again. The girl was nervous about being with him, but with her stuff toy, she sat next to Bertie as he worked on the blueprints before falling asleep, using him as a pillow. He sighed in annoyance, rather not in the mood to struggle washing out vulgar drawings and words from his forehead again. He poked the girl.

“Wake up, I’m not a pillow.” The girl groaned and yawned, rubbing her eyes. “And I have to go test out the new rides, so come on, let’s go.” She nodded tiredly and Bertie rolled his eyes; he really didn’t need this brat around. They walked towards the rides, his carousel being first.

“Whoa….” Bertie looked at the girl, who had fully woken up as she saw the ride. “It’s so big!!” Bertie chuckled.

“Well, of course. Drew wanted a big ride for his park, and the carousel is the focal point of any park.” Ruby blinked slowly and nodded, trying to look like she understood. “Everyone looks for things like this when they enter the park,”

“Oh...ok.” Ruby walked over to the desk near the carousel. “What’s this?”

“This is the control panel.” Bertie said.

“Oh! So it makes the carry-sell not break down?” Bertie rolled his eyes at the girl’s attempt to say the word but nodded. 

“Yes, it allows me to make sure it runs smoothly and properly.” He pulled out a key and turned it in the keyhole on the desk as Ruby tried to read out the labels.

“Speed...Two-work?” She looked up at Bertie.

“How fast it will spin.” 

“Ooooh….Won’t somebody fall out though?” Bertie shrugged.

“It’s possible but you’d have to have both the speed and the torque meter at the highest level, along with moving the arms in such a way to toss someone out.” He pulled up a chair, gesturing for Ruby to sit down. “Here, I will show you the way it works.” Ruby, and her stuffed toy, watched intently as Bertie explained the machine and how it worked, the two unaware that a certain projectionist was filming the two interacting, especially as Bertie seemed to relax and take enjoyment answering the questions that the toddler had about the rides as they went through the ‘amusement park’.

Needless to say, Bertie was in for an embarrassed surprise when the next day came around.


	56. Football Frenzy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy hangs out with Joshua as he helps coach the town's football team and tries to be a part of the team.

...

“What are they doing?”

“Drills.” Joshua said simply, watching the football players run in and out of the tires. Bendy watched curious as the two running then slammed into a dummy someone was holding up and pushed them along. Joshua yelled out for the next group, yelling at them to ‘keep form’, which made Bendy all the more confused; it didn’t seem like you had to keep form for that; in fact, it look pretty easy! Bendy puffed up his chest and ran over to the back of the line, not spotted by Joshua, bouncing excitedly before it was his turn. “Bendy?! What are you doing?”

“I’mma do it too!” He proclaimed before he stepped into the tire and tried to copy the person in the other line of tires was doing before he face planted. Joshua face palmed as Bendy bounced back up and hopped to the next tire, face planting again. “This is hard!!”

“The idea is to not stay in the tire too long, bud.” One of the players said, trying to keep from laughing. “But you might also be a bit short for this…” Bendy puffed his cheeks and proceeded to try and hop from one tire to another, flailing and causing the players to start laughing as Bendy stumbled through the rest of the tires before staring up at the much larger than he expected dummy. “Umm….”

“Like this bud!” Another player showed Bendy what he meant and Bendy frowned.

“But you’ve got that armor though!” Bendy said and Joshua laughed, coming over.

“It’s called ‘padding’, they wear it under their uniforms….unfortunately there’s nothing small enough to fit you Bendy, padding wise, but I think I’ve got another idea for how you can help the team.” Bendy’s eyes lit up in awe.

.

* * *

 

.

“Here’s the water!!” Bendy said, coming over to the boys on the bench, handing the water bottles to them. Henry smiled as Joey pouted as they watched Bendy help the Joshua and the other coaches

“He should’ve been a cheerleader.” He muttered and Henry rolled his eyes.

“I think that we got enough flack for the ballet short, Joey, I think we’d get into some hot water if Bendy stole the show from the team.” Joey scoffed, but he was smiling. “Besides, he’s so happy helping out the coaches.” Joey rolled his eyes.

“I suppose you’re right….”

“I usually am, Joey…” Joey looked at Henry with an annoyed look.

“Shut up and eat your nachos.”


	57. Sing-a-Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in a possible Reunion-esque AU (Since we don't know the connection between the "Tom Boris" and the rest of the studio/whether or not Tom Boris is Thomas/etc), where Henry introduces Tom Boris to the rest of the others, and, as you do, shenanigans occur.

....

“This...is Tom.” Henry said softly, nudging the Boris look-a-like towards Ruby, the wolf looking more intimidated by the toddler than any of the ink horrors they faced in the studio. Ruby nodded slowly before looking at Henry.

“Is he Boris’s brother?” Henry looked at Tom, who was more watching the child intently.

“Well...not quite…” 

“Ok….” She looked back at Tom. “Hiya Mr. Tom! I’m Ruby!” She looked at him arm. “Your arm is nice…” Tom looked at Henry, earning another concern look from the toddler. “Is Mr. Tom dumb?” Tom look rightly stunned and offended as Henry quickly shook his head.

“No, no, Ruby, he can speak,” He said, chuckling, looking at Tom. “She meant the meaning relating to speaking, not your intellect....” He turned back to Ruby. “Tom’s just nervous and shy around new people….How about you show him the couch and you two put on a video?” Ruby’s eyes lit up.

“Can we watch the sing-a-long?” Henry chuckled.

“I suppose so,” Ruby beamed and offered her hand to Tom, who after a hesitant look at Henry, before following the girl to the couch, where the girl also grabbed Bendy and dragged Sammy and Wally to watch as well. Henry smiled, watching as there was a bit of awkwardness as Bendy was face to face with Tom, but that was immediately tossed to the side when Ruby asked Bendy for help reaching the video tape, the two rather adorably working together to grab the tape and put the tape in. Once the show started, the duo began to sing along with the songs, and Sammy tried to help the two’s singing. Wally laughed and looked at Tom.

“Who would’ve thought Sammy was so good with kids, huh?” The wolf smiled weakly and Wally offered a smile back. “One day at a time, man...all it matters is that we’re out…” Tom whimpered slightly and the two hugged quickly before they also got roped into singing along with the video as well.


	58. Acolyte Drabble: At Least She's Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in a parallel world similar to @phantomthief_fee's Acolyte AU, The Acolyte finally captures a lamb and ends up completely misreading the body language of said lamb.

...

“What is that look?” Cordelia, the great Acolyte to the Prophet, demanded as the lamb she caught and tied up tried to keep himself still, biting his lip. She pouted and stole a look at the Prophet. “Prophet, I have caught him….Oh your poor Lamb!” She made a fist and beamed brightly, turning back to the lamb. “You must be filled with fear of our Lord!”  
“S-Sure...let’s go with that, Dee.” He managed out quietly and the Prophet sighed.  
“My Acolyte...I believe he’s trying to not laugh.” Cordelia turned to him in surprise.  
“Nonsense! He clearly hasn’t been shown the wonders of our Lord And fears the gloved hand of our Lord Bendy!” That must’ve been the straw that broke the camel’s back as the lamb started laughing, wheezing as he leaned against the pole he was tied to. Cordelia’s face was priceless as she looked back and the Prophet couldn’t help but smile behind his mask as his Acolyte began to scold the lamb, which fell on deaf ears as the laughter continued. His smile grew slightly as he even heard chuckling and giggling from the others in the ink. At least this event provided a small ray of joy in this dark hellhole, even without their Lord’s help.


	59. BertiexLacie: Costume Trouble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little floof drabble starring Bertie and Lacie.

....

“What?”

“You heard me.” Chris stared at the park designer in disbelief, his daughter echoing his confusion. “I need your daughter.”

“Yeah, most normal people don’t word it like that.” Bertie groaned loudly and threw his hands up in the air.

“I do rides, not words!” Chris sighed as Ruby snickered.

“Well, can you at least tell us why?” Bertie went red and Chris raised an eyebrow. “This isn’t for that costume party Mr. Drew’s holding next week, now is it? And that he’s requiring that you have a plus one?” Bertie’s red face answered Chris and he chuckled. “Well, I hate to burst your bubble, my little girl’s already got plans that day.” Ruby beamed brightly.

“Misses Benton and I are gonna be dressing up as the trainers in the new movie! Uncle Jacob and Uncle Sammy are going to be Gym Leaders and Aunt Susie is going to be an angel!! And Uncle Wally said he lost a bet so he’s gotta be somebody Uncle Thomas picks!” Bertie had no idea what came out of the girl’s mouth past ‘Benton’ as he heard chuckling behind him. “Oh Hi Missies Benton!”

“Ruby, I said you can call me Lacie, no need for ‘Miss’ around me.” She smiled. “And I see you were telling your father and Bertie about our costumes.” Ruby beamed and nodded. “Are you seeing if she has any ideas for your costume?” Bertie grumbled and crossed his arms. Lacie chuckled at his face, knowing full well the man had affections for her. She looked at Ruby and pretended to think. “Ruby, do you think we could help Bertie out? I mean, there might be some options for him…” Ruby puffed her cheeks as she thought and her dad chuckled.

“What about that Team Rocket group?” He offered. “Doesn’t that have three people?” Ruby’s eyes lit up in amazement.

“You’re right Daddy! You’re super smart!!” Chris chuckled as he got a hug from his daughter as Bertie looked at Lacie, who had a bemused smile on her face.

“Team...Rocket?”

“You’ll see Bertie.”

.

* * *

 

.

“This is ridiculous!” Bertie pulled Lacie aside, waiting for Joey to call their name to show off their costumes. “No one is going to take us seriously!” Lacie rolled her eyes.

“You do realize that Wally’s in drag, and Henry had to fight to make sure that no one arrived in ‘Scottish Traditional’?” Bertie opened his mouth but Lacie placed a finger over his lips. “You’re fine, Bertie, even if everyone laughs, look how excited she is.” She gestured to Ruby, who looked ready to explode with excitement in her costume. “And I think you’re deviously adorable.” She pecked him on the cheek before heading over to Ruby and adjusting the girl’s headband, leaving Bertie flabbergasted until he heard Joey’s voice. Lacie waved him over. “Let’s have some fun messing with them.” Bertie was admittedly nervous, but something about the smile Lacie gave him made it feel like it would be all worth it.

“Of course.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Their faces were rather priceless.” Bertie admitted as he and Lacie left the studio to take Ruby home, the cat eared headband-wearing girl fast asleep in Lacie’s arms, thumb in her mouth. Lacie raised an eyebrow.

“Do I hear that a certain designer actually had fun then?” Bertie went red and looked away. “Bertie, there’s no needs to pretend around me,” He sighed softly.

“I know...it’s just...habit, I guess...I’m so use to being on edge and playing the part of hard ass…” He trailed off and Lacie sighed as she adjusted Ruby in her arms.

“I can understand that; it is hard to get out of the box Joey puts all of us in...but it’s something that’ll change.” Bertie gave her a lidded look. “Someday of course…” 

“Yeah, one day….”


	60. Piedmont Attempts to Woo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BertiexLacie Drabble with Bertie trying to keep from being a dork

...

“I’m not happy with this.” Norman grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Relax, Bert won’t do anything. Not as long as Wynn’s on the force.” Nancy said simply as she sipped her drink. “And you’re here being all ninja-like.” Norman looked at the younger woman, frowning slightly at the fact she had a legitimate point; as rude and obnoxious Bertram was, he was a gentleman when it came to interacting with the women of the studio and with the fact both of Lacie’s cousins could easily turn the man into a pretzel-or park his ass in jail-Norman knew he shouldn’t worry. Besides, Lacie could take care of herself. Norman sighed and focused on the lunch the tattoo artist brought everyone in the studio, or as Joey put it ‘a fun family get-together’. “Side, it’s funny to watch.”

“Hmm?” Nancy jammed her thumb over to the window of one of the offices; where Bertie was nervously attempting small talk with Lacie, who was doing a wonderful job of humoring the man, and Norman watched in disbelief.

.

* * *

 

.

“Hmmm…”

“What are you doing?” Joshua jumped slightly before seeing Bertram standing behind him. “This is hardly-”

“I’m looking for something for Chris. He wants to give Roy something good, but he’s busy working, so I offered to help.”

“Who?” Joshua rolled his eyes.

“Chris’s boyfriend. Why are you here?” Bertie frowned.

“I...well...I thought there would be something here...for Mis Benton.” Joshua nodded, surprising Bertie with the lack of laughing.

“Ah, I see...do you know what she likes?” Bertie blinked slowly.

“You’re going to help me?” Joshua shrugged.

“I’ve been to this store before; it’s easy to get lost or cornered by Mrs. Lynn…” He chuckled. “She’s very chatty during slow hours.”

“Ah….” Bertie stuffed his hands in his pockets, a little unnerved by the idea of the ‘ruffian’ helping him out, but he really wanted to surprise Lacie tomorrow, so he sucked up his pride and followed  Joshua through the shop. Every option seemed alright, but nothing really stood out until he found it.

.

* * *

 

.

Lacie raised an eyebrow as she found the box, carefully wrapped and on her work desk. She knew who left it there, smiling as she saw Bertie’s handwriting, though the note read ‘from your secret admirer’, but she knew too well that the amusement park developer had a crush on her, if not for Bertie’s behavior around her, but also learning from Sammy’s younger sister how the man left gifts for his admirers and the mysterious gifts she began to get, it wasn’t hard to put two and two together.

“Let’s see what we have….” She said before carefully unwrapping it. “Hmmm? O-Oh!” She gasped as she lifted the music box from the gift box as Bertie watched, hiding behind the door, praying that this was a good choice. Lacie carefully examined the Merry-Go-Round, complete with colorful horses and animals before winding it up. She smiled as the tune began to play, closing her eyes. “Thank you Mr. Piedmont.” She heard the embarrassed gasp and the scurrying of the man’s feet, hoping to avoid an awkward exchange. She chuckled as she relaxed; maybe she could be the one to invite him to a date instead of the normal way.


	61. Allison Ships It Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little DorothyxAlice story where Dorothy gets a little too close to Alice while Allison makes Henry question why he still puts up with this madhouse of a studio.

....

“What.”

“I think Mr. Jacob said that this was the Aqua fellow…” Alice blinked slowly as Dorothy twirled around, showing off her costume of the Team Aqua Leader, though altered to fit Dorothy properly to not offend any parents that were stopping by for the party. “I like the way the pants feel…and this chain necklace is pretty…What do you think of it Alice?”

“I don-” Alice squeaked as Dorothy leaned in closer to her, to show her the necklace Alice went neon red. “I-I-I like it!” Dorothy beamed brightly. 

“Really? Thank you!” Dorothy hurried over to Bendy and Boris, leaving Alice a bright red and stuttering mess. 

“You picked the the outfits on purpose.” Henry accused and Allison chuckled.

“Oh Henry, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” She said innocently. “I thought the idea of opposites attracting would be cute. And I was right.” Henry sighed and rolled his eyes.

“At least it’s not the other outfits they have.” Allison chuckled.

“I actually forgot those outfits existed...it’ll work for next time~” She laughed as Henry groaned and wiped his face.

“You’re just as bad as Wally.”


	62. Quite a Gal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Henry's wife (And Joey's little sister) rescues her husband in her own special way.

...

“JOSEPH FUCKING DREW!!” Henry paled as he heard an all too familiar voice ring through the halls as the Brute Boris paused, lifting Henry by the collar off the ground. “DIOS MIO! YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO ANSWER A LOT OF THIS!” Boris looked at Henry, as if the man had answers as a woman with dark brown hair busted through, ink staining her mint green shirtwaist dress as the woman looked at him. “HENRY?!”

“Hi honey…” He managed out weakly as Boris made a confused whimper; the scary angel had not told him about another human and now he was just lost. The woman groaned and wiped her face.

“Put him down.” She ordered and Boris looked back at Henry with a ‘is she serious’ look as the woman frowned and shuffled through her purse-which surprised Henry she still had with her- and pulled out two stained white gloves. “Put him down!” She ordered again and when Boris just stared at him, she swatted him across the nose with her gloves, startling the brute into dropping Henry.

“Maria,” Henry managed out weakly. “We should go. It’s too dangerous.” The woman looked at her husband with an indignant look.

“Oh no, we’re not going anywhere until we drag my idiot brother out to see Mama. I am  _ not _ dealing with another year of making up some story why he couldn’t bother to show up to see her or Papa. And he’s the only one who can out talk Christina and entertain her children.” Henry warily looked at Boris, who seemed more befuddled by the smacking of the nose than angry at the woman for attacking him, rubbing his muzzle with oversized hands. “And clearly we need to drag him out of here; he’s turned into a slob!” She gestured around. “Ignoring the magical creatures, this place is a pigsty!” Henry couldn’t help but chuckle as she went over to the brute, inspecting the woman and chiding the wolf in her native tongue; she was a stubborn woman, but damn she was his. “Tch, What a mess. And these stitching is completely amatuar.” She shook her head as she rifled through her purse. “Perhaps I have something….hmm…” She pulled out a small colorful bandaid and sighed. She was about to say something but Boris snatched it and sniffed it and opened it delicately, eyes widening as he carefully, tongue sticking out, placed it on his muzzle before chirping happily, earning a chuckle from Maria. “Well, it looks like you’re a doctor in training, big guy.” She petted his head, which he leaned into as there was an ear splitting shriek of anger before it cut, fizzed, and died.

“H-Henry?!” Henry and Maria turned to the voice and saw a far less monstrous version of Alice Angel and Boris Wolf coming into the door. “Are you-?!” Henry blinked slowly.

“W-Wha...Allison? Another Boris…” The man swayed, becoming overwhelmed. His wife quickly rushed over to him and steadied him, though the Brute Boris seemed to have pouted at no longer being petted. She put his arm around her shoulder before looking at the trio. 

“I don’t suppose it would be out of place for you three to know where a break room where chairs would be?” The more normal of the Boris looked at Allison before nodding. The woman smiled softly, and if a bit pained; worry obvious, as she held out her hand.

“Follow me…”

.

* * *

 

.

It was a low sound that rumbled throughout the ink as Maria ripped into the Ink Demon-revealed to be Joey-slipping between her native tongue and English before it rose into something more.

“L-laughter?” Henry asked slowly. “They’re...laughing?” Granted he couldn’t blame them, considering the sight; Maria had always been the shorter of the Drew siblings, yet somehow was always an intimidating sight, and despite all horror and bravado, Joey always crumbled under his younger sister’s gaze, which made the fact the demon that had terrorized Henry was now trying to slip away and hid behind him, as if he would save him from his sister.

“It is...humorous…” Tom whispered to him, absently rubbing his muzzle. “I mean, who would’ve thunk the big bad-” he snorted as Maria pulled on one of the demon’s horns, chiding Joey for his treatment of his employees and the mess. “Is scared of her…Quite a gal I must say….” Henry smiled.

“Yeah...she quite is….”


	63. Joey Drew's Studio and Animal Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of being crazy and summoning ink, Joey decides to get all the puppers and kitties

...

“ _ What _ ?”

“Come now Henry, don’t be shy! They don’t bite at all!”

“Get back her you snot-nose punk!” A black dog bounded down the hall and hid behind Henry, one of Sammy’s ties in its mouth. Sammy stormed up from behind, looking disheveled. “How you think we can handle both running a stud-Oh! Henry, what a surprise!” Sammy shook the man’s hand as he saw the dog trying to look sheepish. “I see Boris has taken a liking to you already…”

“Boris?”

“Ah yes!” Joey said happily. “He’s our oldest adoptee here! You see Henry, I’ve realized that I can do much more good than just making dreams come true! So we have added a safe haven for animals!” Henry blinked slowly. “We’ve got plenty of room anyways; Bertie went a tad overboard when I told him that we needed a Pet Park.”

“Ber...wha…” Joey giggled and wrapped his arm around his friend’s shoulder.

“I’ll show you~!”

.

* * *

 

.

“I see Alice has taken a liking to you, Mr. Ozell.” Susie chuckled as the black and white cat perched herself on Henry’s shoulder. “She’s very particular about people.” Henry chuckled as he petted the cat who purred playfully before growling at other cats that came near Henry as he was led by Joey. “Oh jeez, Alice, stop it!” She looked at Henry nervously. “She’s jealous of the others.”

“It’s alright,” Henry said softly as he picked up Alice and held her closer. “She’s just a diva.” Alice looked at him as if saying ‘And this is wrong because?’ before curling into his arms. “A very pretty diva.” Alice let out a chirp and nestled further in his arms. Susie smiled and fought back taking so many pictures of the man and cat bonding together.

“See? Isn’t this the grandest idea~?” Henry chuckled.

“It’s certainly something, Joey, it’s certainly something.”


	64. Razzle Dazzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and Ruby sit and watch some of the drills, when Bendy gets bit by the curious bug.
> 
> Shenanigans ensue.
> 
>  
> 
> (Title is a reference to the movie 'Stripes')

...

“What are they doing Ruby?” Bendy asked as they watched the group of men stand at attention while another man was pacing in front of them.

“They’re gonna do drills, Bendy.” She pointed to the man in front of the group. “Daddy says that’s the general; he’s the one in charge. He’s-Bendy! Where are you going?!” The little demon hopped off the bench and began walking over to the man, Ruby nervously scurrying after him. “Bendy! Come on let’s go back! We’re not supposed to bother-”

“Hiya Mister!” Bendy said, walking up to the man. “What are you doing?” The general paused and looked at the demon, while the men in the lines tried to keep still. Ruby pulled at the demon as he looked at the men in line. “Joshy, Chris, why are you all standing still?”

“Bendy! They’re at attention!” Ruby scolded. “They’re not supposed to relax until the general says ‘At ease’!” Bendy looked at Ruby in confusion.

“Why does he say ‘a cheese’? Is he going to take their pictures?” There was some stifling laughter from some of the younger men, though they were quickly silent when the general shot them a glare before looking at the two.

“Bendy!” Ruby hissed. “Don’t be joking like that!” She turned to the general and looked up, struggling to keep her composure. “W-We’re really sorry sir,”

“But Ruby, I’m not jokin’, I’ve never seen a general before!” Bendy said, before the general chuckled before getting to their eye level and patting the girl’s shoulder.

“It is alright, Ms. Charles, I am not offended by your friend’s interruption. I am very impressed you two managed to stay still this long without touch-”

“Why do you have these thingys and why are they so heavy?” There was a loud curse muttered under Joshua’s breath as the general sighed.

“Lieutenant Foster, please remove the little demon from the drill rifles.”

“Yessir!”

“I thought you’re a tattoo artist Joshy, why he call you an attendant?” The general just shook his head as Joshua picked up the demon, who kept asking questions.


	65. One based on a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble and explanation of a recent dream of mine

.

“Alright, up and at ‘em,” Henry groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, seeing a rather tall looking toon that bore similarities to Bendy, though the goatee and the simplistic suit was definitely not something he ever imagined Bendy to wear.

“W-Wha…”

“Henry,” Allison Angel said softly, wringing her hands on an old rag as Tom fought with fixing the makeshift oven. “This is, Giovanni. He’s, in a similar camp as us as well.” Henry nodded slowly, he didn’t remember anyone named that, so he assumed that this guy was a new hire or someone sent to pick up back taxes-cause heaven forbid Joey pay things on time-and he nodded slowly. “Giovanni, this is Henry, he used to work at the studio.” The Bendy-lookalike nodded simply.

“I see. And now that you’re up, you can probably help up get out of here faster.” Henry nodded.

“Right…”

.

* * *

.

Ok, so last night I ended up having this weird dream about the next chapter of BATIM where Henry was also aided by this Bendy lookalike named Giovanni, who'd kind of act as a help (similar to how Boris pre-Hulk upgrade) for Henry to progress. I didn't get much of it as it sort of played out like a full trailer and bits have been lost to the memory void, but during the chapter it would be implied that this goateed Bendy was Joey, and that he was just another one that got duped but a bigger player or that this toon was a 'tax-collector' *cough* mob money *cough cough* that, when things were getting super desperate, Joey tried to use as a sacrifice (had Joey been the big bad all along). I guess either that or Pokemon and Bendy decided to ram into my head in the middle of the night and give me some weird stuff XD

 


	66. Gettin' Smoked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in a variant of the Reunion AU, Bendy gets to witness something very "special" and Joey shows why it's a good thing he doesn't have kids.

...

“What’s your dad doing?” Ruby looked at Bendy before looking at the group as Chris was in front of the teens of the JROTC, yelling at them.

“Daddy’s filling in for the Drill Sergeant. You know Mr. Rogers?” Bendy nodded. “He got strep throat and can’t train ‘em.”

“So Mr. Charles is filling in for him,” Jacob said simply as he walked with the two. “At least they’ll be prepared for Basic Training.”

“Where’s Joshy though?”

“Oh, he’s helping clean the cafeteria,” Ruby pointed out before seeing Isaac. “Hi Isaac! Why are you out here?”

“I’m waiting for soccer practice to start.” Isaac said. “I mean it is going to be later, but I may as well start stretching. Why are you guys here?”

“We’re watching Ruby’s dad!” Bendy said excitedly. “I’m really curious on what he’s doing!” Isaac looked over to the group.

“Oh, I didn’t know your dad did that stuff.”

“Yep!” Ruby beamed proudly. “He is a Sergeant Major, so he actually is higher than Mr. Rogers, but Daddy is like a doctor Sergeant and Mr. Rogers is a Drill Sergeant.” Bendy stood mouth agape in awe and confusion.

“Whoa…”

“But don’t go interrupting him!” Ruby said firmly, holding Bendy’s arm. “Cause you’ll get them smoked!”

“She means in trouble.” Jacob explained simply at the demon's startled face. “Basically if you get in trouble, he’ll make you do a punch of push ups or other exercises until you pass out.” He turned to Ruby. “I’m sure he won’t smoke Bendy; Joey and Henry maybe, but besides, can you even get tired, Bendy?”

“Nope~!” Bendy beamed brightly and Isaac laughed.

“So it’ll be a bit difficult to tucker you out,” He said. “But man, is it weird to see your dad yelling at people?” Ruby shrugged.

“Not really, cause I know my Daddy is doing it for his job, and it’s going to help them be better.” She said slowly, figuring out her words. “And Daddy had to deal with it too, and a lot of my uncles talk about how their Drill Sergeant was mean when they were in training. So I guess it’s kinda like a role they have? Kinda like actors?” She looked up at Jacob for help and the boy nodded.

“Something similar to that,” He said before noticing a few of the JROTC sneaking looks over at them. Jacob snickered. “Looks like you’ll be seeing what it’s like being smoked after all, Bendy,”

“Smoked?” Joey asked, the four turning to see the man and Henry walking over. “What are you going on about?”

“Mr. Charles is training the JROTC,” Isaac said. “And Jacob says they’re going to get smoked.” Henry winced slightly, earning Joey’s curiosity.

“Now this is going to be-”

“Is there something amusing over there Private?” Chris’s voice boomed and one of the JROTC members nearly peeled out of his skin, surprised by the older man right in front of him. Joey and Henry admittedly jumped as well, surprised by how loud Chris was. “Should I be wearing a white bowtie to have your Goddamn attention?!”

“No Drill Sergeant!”

“I’ll fix this. HALF RIGHT! MOVE!” Bendy was in absolute awe; Chris seemed like an entirely different person! He continued to yell, leaving Bendy and especially Joey slack jaw until the JROTC practice was over and the boys, very tiredly, left the field to get water and Chris walked over to the group. Ruby ran to him.

“Daddy! Big hug please!” Chris laughed and picked up his daughter, swinging her in the air before putting her in his arms.

“Permission granted, sweetie!” He chuckled before pecking her on the cheek. He looked at the others and smiled. “Thanks for giving me a reason to smoke ‘em Bendy. Rogers wanted me to show them what being smoked was and-”

“Holy shit you monster!” Joey proclaimed dramatically, holding onto Henry. “ _That_ was what you went through when you left?! Why would you-”

“Joey shut up.”

“I mean Good God, everyone thinks I’m horrible for using black magic and-”

“Joey. Shut. Up.” The teenagers and small demon were hiding their smiles as Ruby covered her ears, not hiding her giggling as Chris got a very dangerous and mischievous glint in his eyes.

“It’s about to get HOT! AT-TEN HUH!”

.

* * *

 

.

_A While Later_

Esther blinked slowly as she saw her brother and his friend doing push ups, cursing each other out as Bendy was laughing his little demon tail off as well as her son and the school’s JROTC members. She sighed and shook her head.

“Some things never change at all in slightest.”


	67. Dyed, Dying, Dignity, and Damnit Joey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Series of drabbles with Grant dying his hair, Susie dying to one up her brother, 'Alice' wanting what's left of her dignity to die with her, and Chris being a protective Poppa when there's swords involved. (also Allison, that's not how you babysit)

...

“It doesn’t look too bad?” Chris scoffed at his cousin’s concern.

“Come on man, it suits ya, and besides considering the fact Joey and Sammy get inked more than some of the regulars, they have no right to complain.” He said, patting Grant on his back. “You look awesome man.” Grant smiled slightly as he ran his fingers through his dyed hair. 

“Yeah, it’s a look.” He whispered, more to himself as he looked at the reflection. “The reactions are going to certainly be something…” Chris laughed.

“I hope there’ll be pictures…” Grant smiled.

“I’m sure there will be…”

.

“Grant...your hair is dyed purple…” Susie stated slowly.

“Yes, Christopher was willing to help me out with it.”

“It’s…”

“Rather fitting!” Allison said, cheerfully. “I mean it almost blends in with your regular hair in the light.” She giggled as Wally came in. He blinked slowly at Grant’s hair style before turning around.

“Nope. Too early for this. Going back to bed and pretend the day will start over. Good night!”

.

* * *

 

.

“You think you can handle it?” Matt looked unimpressed at his baby sister before picking up the baseballs and without even pausing managed to knock out all three milk carton piles. The carny hid their laugh behind their hand as Matt smirked at his little sister.

“It looks like I did.” He laughed before looking at the prizes. “You want the bear or the bunny?” Susie crossed her arms and glared at her brother, who rolled his eyes. “The bunny please Mister.” The carny nodded and got the large rabbit down, trying to not laugh at Susie’s reaction to her brother one-upping her.

.

* * *

 

.

“So...he got you…”

“That’s another 20 for the Ink Demon…”

“You tried going after him  after Boris’s defeat, didn’t you?” ‘Alice’ glared at the Lost Ones as they crowded over her in the Haunted House Ride. “If he took down that beast, then you would be a walk in a park.”

“Just let me die with some dignity.”

“You lost that option after the time the Ink Demon caught you graffiting his cutouts. I mean honestly, the crooked glasses and mustache? That’s just juvenile.” ‘Alice groaned loudly and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what she did to deserve this.

.

* * *

 

.

“What the fuck is wrong with you woman?!” Chris exclaimed as he pulled the sword away from his daughter and Allison Angel, who looked perplexed.

“She wanted to know how I fought with the sword, so I decided to teach her.”

“She’s FOUR!” 

“Well, no time like the present to learn, just in case they do attack children. And ‘Alice’ doesn’t discern when she’s in a violent mood.” Chris stared at her in disbelief as his daughter went over to Tom as he was tinkering with his arm.

“I don’t know whose ass to kick first; your’s or Joey’s…”


	68. Mob Boss AU: Toon Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is based on thelostmoongazer's Mob Boss AU, starring the characters belonging to themarshmellowsnowqueen on tumblr, along with a original story idea I've been working on that involves toons & humans existing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon, Rosanna, Jonathan- themarshmellowsnowqueen  
> This version of Bendy- thelostmoongazer  
>  Go check these AUs/artists above out cause they're great!

...

“Now smile~” The sarcastic sweetness was practically visible as the woman patted Rosanna’s chin upwards. “You’ve got to work with what you’ve got.” Rosanna frowned as she again tried to get her hands free from the zip ties keeping them behind her. The devil appearing toon made a tch sound. “Now stop that. Nobody’s going to bid on 4-eyes with rope burns, so knock it off or I’ll grab some acetone and knock it off for you.” Rosanna bit her lip, but she stopped, earning another pathetic chin pat as the devil’s cronies came in, nursing a black eye. “We ready?”

“The audience is ready, and we’ve got the youngin’s quiet to be lead out, but that cheeto-looking toon is feisty as hell. We’ll be lucky if we can give him away.” Rosanna paled at the description of her brother, though tried to hide her reaction, trying to think of a plan of escape as the devil toon pursed her lips.

“Well, we’ll make do. If he doesn’t sell, we’ll use him to try the new dip mixture.” The croon nodded simply, though he looked nervous by the idea as the devil roughly picked up Rosanna by the ear and roughly got her to a walking position and led her towards the door. “Now, let’s get this show on the road.”

.

* * *

 

.

“And now, next up for you viewer’s pleasure, this lovely young rabbit toon~” The toon cooed as Rosanna was pushed forward to stare out in a see of various humans in business suits and formal wear. “Now it does appear she has some  _ slight _ vision problems, but as we all know, a phone call to a dauber and some acetone will fix that,” There was some forced laughter as the devil leaned on the podium. “Alright, we’ll start the bid at 300.” A paddle went up. “Alright, we have 3-”

“400.” An older gentlemen raised his fan, calling out the amount,

“450.” The first man growled, clearly not wanting to lose. Rosanna watched curiously as the bidding increased, comparing and making mental notes of how different each man looked before the older man smiled.

“1,000.” There was an audible gasp from the other humans and low whistle from one of the toons as the younger man hesitated.

“Alright, 1,000 going once….” The devil toon stated. “Twice… Sold! To the gentleman in the glasses and the blue tie….Now, your name sir? Certainly you’d like to be remembered for this occasion?” Rosanna saw the man’s eye twinkle mischievously as he smiled and reached for something in his vest pocket.

“Bedford City Police Department. You all are under arrest.” Rosanna’s eyes widened as he pulled out a police badge and several other humans in the crowd pulled out their weapons and badges, surprising the others and the devil toon, especially as the croon from before grabbed her from behind, placing her hands in cuffs. Rosanna and the other toons that had been kidnapped and tied up were in shock and awe as the undercover cops escorted the crooks outside and dressed officers entered the building to help take away the criminals. The older man quickly came over to the stage and hopped up, coming over to the toons. “Alright, kiddos, let’s get you out of those ties. I’m Sydney Yen, and coming up over there is Officer Swan, and the man behind her is Jamie Marcos, he’s going to make sure you’re all ok, ok?” He knelt at Rosanna and took a look at the zip ties. “Ah, ink ties, that can’t be comfortable...here, you’ll feel a tingle.” Rosanna gasped in surprise as the other toons gasped as her hands were freed.

“You made it disappear!” One of them exclaimed and Officer Swan, a swan toon, chuckled softly.

“That is Mr. Yen’s special talent,” She explained gently as Sydney continued to untie them. “He is a special kind of human, called a dauber,” She repeated the word again, slowly for the younger toons. “And that means he has a special connection to ink, so he can do these special things…but he’s not quite a doctor, that’s where Mr. Marco steps in, to make sure you’re alright. And he may have something sweet if you ask nicely.” The man in question gave Officer Swan a look as he got swarmed by the toons, though Rosanna quickly went to her brother and looked him over and hugged him tightly.

“I saw the shiner you gave that undercover cop.” She whispered to him and Simon chuckled, face flushing slightly.

“Well, he tried to tie me up, so I punched him...I didn’t know he was going to help…”

“That’s the point of undercover cops, bucko.” Sydney said, startling the two slightly. “Ah, sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you, I just have the habit of overhearing things...and I can’t help but notice that you look mighty familiar to me...you don’t happen to know a fella by the name of Jonathan do you?” Both Simon and Rosanna’s eyes lit up at the prospect that they’d be getting home sooner than expected.

.

* * *

 

.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!!” Bendy probably should’ve known better than approach Jonathan while he was pissed off-hell even the man’s goons told him to back off till further notice! But no, he had to tell the Flaming Toon about this new ink he’d been hearing about from some toon that had stopped by Toon Town. 

Now he was on fire.

“ **_I’M NOT IN THE MOOD BEN._ ** ” Jonathan hissed as he readied another fireball before the door opened and the fireball immediately fizzed out as Jonathan’s entire demeanor changed as he flew to his children and embraced them tightly. “R-Rosie-Simon baby...my babies…my babies…” He sobbed softly as Bendy blinked slowly, albeit confused, as a human man stepped into the room, chuckling softly. Jonathan snapped his head up, ready to protect his children before he relaxed, recognizing the man, though not releasing his children. “It has been a few years.” The man shrugged absently.

“Give or take 10.” Bendy raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth before shaking his head and decided to bail before he was fire again.

“You two know each other Dad?” Simon asked. “Did you know he can move ink around?! I mean that’s so cool!” Jonathan chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ah, yeah, he did mention that when we had met…”

“OH cool! How did you guys meet?! Was it like those kidnappers? Did you punch an undercover cop like me?” Jonathan paused and looked at his son for a moment before looking at the man.

“There’s been a small movement of toon traffickers that thought going to Bedford would be a good idea…” He forced a chuckle. “There’s a few other toons from here, but I recognized your hair anywhere, even if it’s your kid.” Simon beamed brightly. “And they helped me steer in the right direction to your office….”

“Where’s Mom?” Rosanna asked softly and Jonathan smiled.

“She’s making sure that Lucy is recovering.” He said gently. “And providing proper motivation for those goons to talk.” The man, Sydney, made a face at that mention.

“Yeah, I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that. I’ll be in town for a bit longer, helping the other kids get home, if you happen to find any information that can help, well, I won’t say I won’t say no if you drop off the confession from the morons.” He chuckled at the bad joke before pulling out an ink bottle and gently tossing it to Jonathan. “Have a good rest of the night! Bye kids!” Johnathan looked at the bottle and held back a chuckle.

“What is it?” Simon asked, trying to read the label.

“It’s nothing,” Jonathan said, pocketing the bottle of speciality ink in his jacket. “He just fulfilled his end of the bet we had going...now let’s go see how Lucy and Mom are doing.”

“How do you know him anyways Dad?” Rosanna asked firmly and her father chuckled.

“I stole his car and knocked him out when rescuing your mother once.”

“Whoa! Really! I wanna know more!”

“When you’re older Simon.”

“Awwww, but Daaaaad!!!! I wanna know!!!"

"And you will, when you're older."


	69. Fumes and the Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Bertram's first audio tape, Bertie gets high and accidently reveals a part of him that Joey was definitely unprepared for.

....

“Mr. Bertum?” Ruby’s voice echoed across the large room which held the carousel. She paused before she heard sniffling. “Hello? Is someone here?” She walked closer to the sound and found the door to the insides of the ride slightly open and the sniffling louder. She poked her head in and saw the older man, eyes glazed over and puffy from tears. “Oh! Mr. Bertum!” The older man flinched before seeing her.

“W-Who are you?” Ruby made a face before she guessed that Bertram was ‘high off the ink’, like how Mr. Joey said sometimes happened and people got silly.

“I’m Ruby!” She said happily, holding out her hand. Bertram watched her slowly before taking her hand and letting her help him out.

“M-My name is B-Bertram…” He said quietly as he looked around. “Where...where are we?”

“The carry-sell room!” She said. “You said it’s one of the focal points for Bendy Land!” Bertram looked confused.

“I did…?” Ruby nodded.

“Oh yes, you did! And you also help plan the entire Bendy Land!” 

“Wow…” Bertram said softly, rubbing his arms nervously, as they walked out to the warehouse area. “I did? I....I did this?”

“Yeap! And we’re going to help Uncle Grant!” Ruby said, gently taking his hand and leading him to the fiance offices. Perhaps her uncle would be able to help him snap out of it.

“Oh, Ruby! Bertie!” Joey spotted them as he entered the warehouse along with Wally. “I hope you’ve been doing…” Joey trailed off as Bertie froze, paling and trembling. “Bertie?” Ruby turned and held his hand, realizing he was scared.

“Mr. Bertum?” She asked softly before looking at Joey. “Can we take him to the nurse’s office? She might help him feel better?” Joey nodded, seeming to understand that something was wrong.

“Go ahead Ruby…” Joey said softly and watched as Ruby carefully led Bertram away, completely aware of the sheer fear and terror on the older man’s face. 

“Wow, something’s definitely wrong with Bertie there…” Wally noted. “You’d think that he’d just be laughing like a supervillain…” Joey nodded slowly.

“Yeah…”

.

* * *

 

.

A few hours later, Bertie groaned as the ink fumes wore off. He sat up from the cot and the nurse looked at him.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” She said simply. “You feel better?”

“What the heck happened?”

“Ink fumes.” Bertie groaned loudly. “Apparently you were a timid little guy, and Ruby had to be the adult taking care of you till you fell asleep.” Bertie raised an eyebrow. “She went back home with her father; I’m under orders to make sure you are alright.” Bertie shook his head, but he was smiling.

“Such a charming little girl sometimes…” The nurse chuckled as Joey poked his head in.

“Is he al-Oh! Mr. Piedmont, how are you doing?” Bertie raised an eyebrow; Joey rarely called him by his last name. Bertie frowned.

“What did you do?” He demanded and Joey sighed softly, coming in.

“I was unaware that my...nickname for you was an unfortunate reminder of something in your past.” He stumbled out and Bertie paled, wondering what happened while he was out of it. “Now I don’t know the details, nor do I want you to feel compelled to tell us, I just want to let you know, that I am...sorry that I made you uncomfortable.” He mumbled the rest out quickly and Bertie barely caught it before he excused himself and left.

“Huh, he admitted to a mistake...that’s new..” The nurse mumbled to herself before shaking her head as Bertie stared at the door where Joey had gone.

Maybe the egotistical bastard wasn’t that bad after all...


	70. Rewrite of a Prophet Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of Prophet of the opera drabbles I did earlier.
> 
> Only own Jacob.

....   
Susie raised an eyebrow as she found the flower on the piano, wrapped with a baby blue ribbon.

“Hmm…” She mused as she picked up the flower, a rose, and sniffed it; it was Sammy’s favorite flower, and one he often gave her after most every performance, always tied with a blue ribbon, the only color that rivaled her eyes, he’d always say. She sighed softly, that bastard Drew stole her one love from her, believing she would even think of staying for him if he got rid of his ‘rival’ for her affections. Damn fool he was, but Susie quickly shook her head; it was not time to dwell on the past, she had bright future starlets to help. She turned and headed to her room, unaware of the person watching from the shadows.   


.

* * *

.

“What in blazes is he doing?!” Murray asked in a stunned horror, watching from the backstage on the ground floor as Jacob shimmied along the lighting fixture, only the small railing along behind the lights that kept the boy from crashing into the stage floor below. "He'll get himself killed! Why is he up there!?" Wally, standing next to him on the stage floor, merely shrugged.   


“Kid’s just small enough to make it to the lights and attach the new screens without moving anything; it’s a bit of a workaround considering who built this…” Murray looked at the man in horror.   


“ **_What_ ** ?”   


“A man by the name of Bertram Piedmont built the staging area...and he managed to stronghold Joey and Henry into a contract where we can’t do anything cosmetically unless we contact him and ask and ask first, even if it’s to change the backdrops for a new show...”   


“That’s...bizarre…” Wally laughed.   


“Wait till you meet the man.” He said as Jacob hopped off the railings after climbing down. “Nice job sport!” He patted the boy on the back before turning back to Murray. “Kid’s also too small for a noose.” Murray paled further.   


“C-Come again?”   


“The opera house is haunted.” Jacob said simply. “Usually it’s just small jokes or gifts, but one can’t be too careful.” Jacob put the old light covers to the side. “I’m going to see if the bread cart is near the opera house!”   


“Alright, grab me a bagel if you can!” Wally called after the boy as he ran. He laughed before shaking his head. “Kid’s a good guy….Sammy would’ve been proud of him…” Murray raised an eyebrow.   


“Sammy…as in.Sammy Lawrence? The former music director?” Wally nodded.   


“Jacob’s his baby brother...he arrived a few months after Sammy was hired; apparently the in-laws paying for his sister’s dowry didn’t want the boy around with his married sister, and sis didn’t want him risk getting creamed in military school, so Sammy took him in….” Wally trailed off slightly before sighing. “When Sammy...vanished, me and Susie took the boy in, and when Henry reopened the opera house, well, Bert’s still got the stronghold and the kid’s small enough….so Henry hired him as help...” Wally smiled. “I know Lawrence would be proud of him…” Murray smiled slightly.

“...I’m sure he would…”

“Especially since the kid definitely can pull off his unimpressed glare.” Wally snorted before pausing. “Wait a minute…” He gestured to an area. “Hey! Who’s back there?!” The shadowed figure quickly slipped away and Wally cursed. “I swear if that’s Johnny trying to prank me...I swear...I’m outta here….”


	71. Awakening Concerns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry from Fire Emblem: Awakening is my canon for BATIM Henry's laugh.  
> Change my mind.

.....

“What’s so funny Miss Maria?” Bendy asked as he caught the older woman hiding behind the wall leading to the living room. Maria looked at him and gently gestured to peek inside the living room where Henry was watching a television show. Bendy raised an eyebrow before a comedic scene happened, which Bendy found funny.

“Nya ha ha!” Henry’s voice echoed in the room, followed by Linda’s shrieks of giggles. Bendy’s eyes widened as he looked at Maria.

“ _ That’s _ Henry’s laugh?” He whispered and Maria nodded, covering her own stifled giggles. Bendy couldn’t help himself as he started laughing as well, leaning against the wall frame.

.

* * *

 

.

“Teheheh,” Henry chuckled at the thing Joey was showing him, while the others watched from the breakroom.

“You know, Henry’s laughin’ reminds me of one of those characters your brother’s been playing with in that Folk Panic or whatever.” Bertram mused. “Or some cat person with his nyas and what not.” Sammy rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“I hardly follow it,” He admitted. “Granted you do bring up a good point….”

“Who?” Wally asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. “My nephews’ have been eyeing new games, and multi-save things are a blessing.” Sammy tapped on his chin.

“Well, I’ll stop by the house during my lunch and see if Jacob’s willing to give me a short version of the game and I’ll report back…”

“Henry’s the name of the Dark Mage.” The men jumped as Norman spoke, looking at his smartphone, having been in the room the whole time. “From the evil kingdom, he joins your side because he wants to blow up people.” Norman said simply as he put his phone away. “Apparently a gentle and kind person, he’s just...Joey nuts.” He said before heading off out of the break room.

“Joey...nuts?” Wally asked slowly making a weak whimper.

“I feel like it should concern me that we constitute Drew as a scale to measure insanity.” Bertie said slowly. “But then again...it  _ is _ Joey Drew…”


	72. An AU Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry enters Joey's house to find that there's another man talking to him in the kitchen.
> 
> AU idea where Joey had used some demonic summoning thing to save his friend (inspired by the supposed newspaper texture in Joey's house), and the consequences come 30 years later. 
> 
> (Basically Joey accidently spilt his friend's soul into two and one part was stuck looping in the demon's studio.)

...

“...I’m sorry Mr. Drew.” Henry blinked as he entered the home and saw a young adult man in the kitchen with the older man. 

“Uncle Joey…?” A little girl, maybe around 13 years old poked her head into the room. “Oh! Uncle Joshy! Why are you here? Shouldn’t Dad be picking me up?” Henry saw the man smile sadly as he got to the girl’s level.

“Lin...I’m really sorry...your dad’s in the hospital and they’re saying he’s….” A large pounding static ranged in Henry’s ears, causing the man to flinch and wince as he saw the girl cover her mouth, tears spilling out of her eyes. Henry watched as the man offered a hug for the girl.

“Wait,” Henry said slowly. “What are you talking about?” He didn’t seem to be heard as Joey shook his head.

“It can’t be-that can’t be-”

“Joey. I just came back from the hospital where they have him.”

“No, I’m right here!” Henry snapped loudly, startling everyone in the room. The man, Joshy, pushed the girl behind him as he stood and reached for something at his waist as Joey-it clearly was Joey despite the 30 some-odd years-paled.

“H-Henry…?” Joey looked at the man stained with ink and looking like he ran a marathon. The girl looked at Joey.

“T-That doesn’t look like Daddy…” She whimpered softly and Henry studied the girl; she looked familiar enough, but he didn’t have a daughter; hell, he wasn’t even married! Joey carefully walked to Henry, giving the man a chance to see how  _ old _ his friend had gotten, clearly the 30 years hadn’t been generous to him in the slightest. Joey touched his friend’s face before his eyes widened.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

.

* * *

 

.

Henry was beyond confused as he sat in the living room watching his old friend attempt to pace back in forth, like how he did back when they were working together and he was brainstorming, holding onto the man for support. The girl, Linda, was sitting next to him, looking at him curiously.

“Why are you covered in ink?” Henry rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously; wondering how much he should tell about his ‘misadventures’.

“Um, I was in the old studio…” Joey stopped his pacing and looked at him. “I got a letter from you…you had something to show me.” Linda’s eyes widened in awe.

“That’s how Uncle Joey starts his Bendy story!”

“His...Bendy story?” Linda nodded.

“Yep! It’s super spooky, and Daddy doesn’t think it’s a good story cause there’s no happy ending, but I know there’s one!” Her smile faltered at the mention of her father, and Henry reached to pat her back, only to place his hand back on his knee when he saw the cool glare of the younger man. She looked at the man in question who seemed to guess what she was about to ask.

“I’ve got to wait till Nurse Bell shows up. You know Joe here will get himself hurt if nobody professional watches him.” Joey stopped and glared at the man. “2 years ago. The summer party with Sammy.” Joey opened his mouth but then closed it as Linda giggled, leaving Henry alone in his confusion; he had killed the creature that used to be Sammy, right? “So until she gets here, we’re kinda stuck here.”

“I am perfectly capable of driving us there Jos-”

“Don’t even start with me Drew. You’re as bad as Henry is.”

“Hey!” Both the old man, and Henry himself shouted, earning the snickering giggling of the little girl and the deadpan glare of the younger man.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Songbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205511) by [phantomthief_fee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee)




End file.
